Vampires, Werewolves, Hunters, Oh My
by Elle-chan101
Summary: another AU idea, I am writing out. A friend helped me with the title.
1. Chapter 1

The ferry taking him toward the Islands was the best way to travel. Peaceful silence, moonlight streaming down destroying his tension. This way of travel made all the worries fade away to nothing. When on the island, he could actually enjoy himself. Even if the Hunter's base just happened to be located there. It didn't matter, it just provided better protection. The vampires did and could risk it but the island was its own country. The laws here were welcoming to anyone who came, so long as any visitors behaved. It was to make sure they could be left alone and in order to actually move there, visitors had to either have a job _or_ have family on the island. The ferry began to slow and looked from the ocean to the dock up ahead. Dock workers were there and he relaxed, looking back at how far he had traveled. So far so good, though he doubted anyone really followed him to this place. Shouting had him look back from the direction the ferry had taken him and watched as the ship was tied to the docks.

New Home

Chapter 1

Walking down the ramp, he turned to the right and traveled down the only path towards a staircase going up and into a part of the business area. Hotels and Motels, bars, stores and other buildings mostly for work. This island had a bigger residential area though. It was the main island of two. The other was mostly for kids to row to and play on. How adults didn't really stop or go with them and actually make sure they made it though? Well, it was their choice really. It made sense if the parents trusted the kids enough to come home alive. Hopefully they would actually follow them if any came back hurt or just didn't come back at all. Someone bumping him back had his mind focus on the present.

"Watch it blondie!" They shouted as they continued down the street.

All he did was fix his grey windbreaker and blue shirt. Even patted down his black jeans for good measure to show how irritating the moment made him. The islands weren't very welcoming people wise since they lived here. Some of the locals didn't mind seeing as it brought in money and they could raise prices for tourists during summer and spring. They had the island, motels and a gift store open during the season. Then closed when it was Winter and Fall. No one traveled during that time except maybe himself. The islands were the only safe haven he really had though. Stopping before he hit another, he watched them move down the street. Stumbling as if they were liquored up. Was he near a local pub or bar? Moving down the direction the stumbler had come from, he found the busy bar though it was a bit more fancy than a normal one.

Peering up, the sign: The Secret Place. It was a little ways out of town for a busy bar. It didn't have anyone lingering outside or any tables outside either. The sign reading: No Minors hung next to the door, not on it. Then again the door was made from designer wood and had a stain glass window of a full moon. It's glow being casted upon the ocean with the island shining under it. How appropriate for this place. He knocked on the door, waiting for a response. A slot opening next to the door got pulled to the side. A pair of eyes stared back. The eyes took most of the space on the head with ears at the side of their face. A light brown wide brimmed hat with a white feather stuck against a blue ribbon.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Why are you wearing that?" a weird voice retorts back at him. "Where's your membership card?"

He blinked, "I...lost it?"

"Hey Sora! This guy here says he lost his membership!" He yells.

"Okay, one...you don't have to yell. Two, why are you wearing your musketeer hat? Three, do you recognize him at all as one of our regulars?"

The eyes were back on him, "No, he isn't too familiar. Should I call the boss?"

"Yeah, may as well. Doubt she'll let him in though."

It was the last he heard before the slot got pulled shut. Leaving him by himself. Fiddling with his fingers or watching for anyone to come around. This place wasn't really in view of other businesses. Even to the rest of the section, it seemed that this was a private club specifically tailored for privacy. To the point where membership cards were put into place to make sure only regulars were given. Hopefully his blatant lie didn't get seen through though. The slot was opened again.

"Hey, minor question; why do you smell like a vampire?"

"W-what? I don't smell like vampire. You _do_." The quick retort came.

"Hey Sora?!"

"Yeah?"

"Do I smell like vampire?" Goofy asked.

It was quiet, "Goofy, you have never been around any vampire at all!" Sora yells back.

"He said he could smell it on me though. So maybe I do…" this Goofy actually questioned.

"Just...let him in. Mom said it was okay. She is being generous tonight."

The slot got closed and the click of a lock had him turn the knob and walk into a very well lighted, black carpeted room. Windows all along the upper wall and near the roof had a dark tint, like what he would see on car windows to keep any sunlight out. The placement once again showing how private this place truly is. There was a bar that ended just halfway through the room with white marble tile for flooring and counters. Red comfortable sofa chairs around white marble tops as well. The walls were a very classic, blue that seemed to shine the light right off and brighten the small, homey space. There was a room at the far end with lights shining on a red wall that had a sign to show the restrooms for Male and Female. Behind the bar were dark oak shelves lined with bottles of liquor, shakers and glasses ranging from small, normal drinks to wine glasses. They even had clear door fridge units under the counters where some clients were drinking. You could see in but the door was on the other side.

"Welcome to the Secret Place." Goofy said, getting his attention. "What's your name, age and date of birth?"

He turned to see a small, electronic device in a...dog's hand. In his home, there wasn't exactly these kinds of animals. The animals didn't walk on two legs or speak like this one. They were normal and yet here was a dog. Walking on two legs, wearing clothes and somehow able to use devices made for humans!

"You're a...dog." He points out, seeing Goofy now seemed insulted at his comment. "Right...um, I'm Roxas. I am…" he stopped.

What was the year of his birth again? Crap, it had been too long to really recall the exact date, let alone the month. Another issue but right now it was a problem.

"You don't know your own birthday?" Goofy's wit asks, now amused.

"Yeah, I do. It's...just not coming to me at this moment. "I'm 25. My birthday is...that's right! January 13, 1991."

The dog got quiet but a machine got his attention. When he looked around, there seemed no source to the sound at all yet it was really close. After a second though, Goofy produced a purple and pink striped laminated card with the name on the front. On the back, there was his name and a spot where a scan bar was.

"Here is your membership card. Don't lose it. As a member, you are allowed in at anytime once we open at 6 every night." Goofy explains to him. "There are rules to follow course. You can't tell anyone of this place, you must pay at least 90.00 dollars a month to keep renew your membership. If you can't, you can't work it off and we will bill you with reminders."

Roxas could only blink as all this information about this place.

"Oh, if you do lose it again. There is a 20.00 dollar fee to replace it. That is all you need to know, enjoy your night." The dog finally finished and walked back to a spot near a door with a chair to sit in.

He turned towards the bar then. He saw a couple people working and only one caught his eye. A brunet with spikes pointing down and what looked to be a small growth of hair pulled back behind the neck. Each bartender had a formal suit and tie but this one had no jacket. Just the black vest and pants with a red ribbon tied around the collar of the white long sleeve he wore. A gold crown hanging as the only source of jewelry one could spot. Roxas walked over and sat down in front of him and waved.

"Hello and welcome to the Secret Pla-" Roxas stopped him with a hand.

"You have a dog here…" He pointed to Goofy.

The brunet glanced to Goofy then back at him, "you...aren't from the islands are you?" He sighs.

The blond just shook his head, "I come from Radiant Garden. Across the ocean."

The emotionless face seemed to become full of worry and maybe even a hint of fear at the information given. Was it because of what lived there? Did the influence reach this far or did the secret carry over without the knowledge of it being leaked?

"That's where...the vampires live." Sora slowly spoke while setting down a drink he never actually ordered, let alone asked for. "Um...I'll be back."

"But I didn't order a drink…"

"Just give me a second" spoke the brunet, clearly not listening anymore.

"But...I didn't…" a door closing had him stop and groan. "Order a drink…" He stared at the yellowish liquid in the glass. "Well...it's my drink now, I guess?"

Roxas sipped on the glass and sighed as he waited. Hearing the other clients talking as if nothing even seemed to change. No one seemed to care about someone really joining though it was clearly not cheap. How did they afford this? Were their jobs well paying to keep this membership going? This place seemed to thrive on this system with how clean and employed it was. A voice had his thoughts torn apart to see the brunet had come back.

"Out of...minor curiosity, do you live there anymore?" The slow question came forth.

"No, I recently moved here." He lied. "I didn't want to...stick around. Not round there at least." The blond laughs. "My turn, how do you know about those... _things_ anyways?"

Sora's expression returned to a "I'm not amused" face at his question, "Yeah, those guys don't exactly create...caution for themselves. Least of all cover their stupidity."

Roxas had to laugh at that.

"Besides, everyone knows they live there. It's not rocket science. What, they think cowering there is hiding their stupid scent?" the brunet continued. "It's easy to sniff out their stupid corpsey...dirtish scent."

He really had nothing to say to that and bringing up the fact he didn't really pay for this drink probably would lead to nowhere, again. He looked around at the other clients and they seemed to be all leaving and paying. It had to be a business group or something but he wasn't gonna ask. It was gonna be only stragglers soon anyways.

"Thank you for coming." The bartenders smile and wave as the group left and the door shut behind.

"So…" The blond drummed the counter but stopped at Sora's glare. "Sorry. Nervous."

"Then don't drum my counter."

"Where can I move to? Any places for rent?"

"Wait...you moved here but didn't have any form of shelter, job...nothing? No offense but only Riku is that stupid and he had a job before he even got a place." He says. "Did you put any thought into this move? Any?"

"Well...no it was spur of the moment. Sorry but not everyone can just plan their life, okay?" Roxas spat back. "What about you?"

"I live here, work here...and oh, just for added bonus...OWN part of the bar." He says. "That tops, you."

The bartender walked away before he could really speak about anything else. He even walked into the back again. There was talking for a bit then he was back again and cleaning up the space in front of him and taking away the empty glass to clean.

"So..do you have a name?" Roxas asks.

The brunet looked at him again, "it's Sora. I heard your name from Goofy. Plus the fact that you actually forgot your birthday." He laughs. "What, your day not special?"

"Okay, to be fair. I haven't exactly been given much thought about my day to start and my day actually kinda sucks since it reminds me of something so I am allowed to forget it." Roxas shrugs. "Wouldn't you forget your day then if that was the case?"

This time, Sora shrugged; "fair enough point."

The door opening loudly had him turn to see two people had come in.

"TADA! Yuffie is here…" a young, short black haired woman cheers, hands in the air. "Oh...and…" Her arms lowered. "I am late but it is his fault." She pointed to the tall blond next to her.

"Don't pin this on me Yuffie." The taller one could only scoff at her. "Anyways, you said someone here needed a job?"

Sora just pointed at Roxas.

"Hey!"

"What? It's true. There, got you a job." The brunet says. "Now you can manage from here, I hope."

Yuffie bounced by him and then into the back with Sora following. The taller blond sat next to him as a brown haired woman walked up.

"Aerith," He nods his head to her.

"Cloud, the usual?" She spoke.

"No, I want the award winning drink tonight but with no lemon." He orders. Then he looked at Roxas. "So, you are Roxas the idiot."

"Look, I ran to get away...from things there okay? It wasn't stupid, it was practical. Why he has to pin me as that is nothing short of a mystery but he doesn't know me." Roxas says slamming the counter with his fist.

"Don't slam the counter," Aerith simply spoke to him.

"Right, sorry...rules but still. I am not stupid."

Cloud remained quiet, even after Aerith had given him his drink and walked away to another client. After one sip and not even a glance, he was given a business card.

"Here, you work for me now. Don't take what he says so hard though. Sora is easily irritated and doesn't care for vampires. Keep your head down, work hard and maybe...he'll warm up to you." Cloud says standing and in one gulp downing his drink. "Oh...and be lucky he spoke to you at all. Finish your drink and follow me or just leave it be and follow me?"

Roxas stood and followed him out. Hearing them all tell him to have a nice day, even if it was still night.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after served only to remind Sora of what happened last night. A vampire of all things. Let into the bar, under the pretext that he was a member already and had lost his card. Not to mention, he heavily smelled as if he recently turned too or is in the process of turning. This was going to lead to plain chaos, possibly an invite to more vampires to pop up, or worse...demand to be let in. He didn't want that at all and it would ruin their only place to really meet up and talk, even have a safe haven. It was why they made the Secret Place private in the first place! He just groaned at the memory again. He didn't want this to be real. Secretly, he had hopes of this situation being a dream! Sora knew it wasn't though.

Day After

Chapter 2

Instead of getting off the bed, he grabbed his cell and thanks to speed dial; called Riku. Setting the phone down the with speaker on so he could change. The dial tone going off a few times until his friend picked up. Yawning being a sign that he had managed to wake his silver haired friend early. A sigh then finally Riku spoke up, asking about work last night and earning Sora's stressed out groan in response. He just couldn't handle the idea of being reminded of it. Knowing was bad enough, the reminder wasn't helping his attitude.

"Wow, that sounds like a rough night. New client already?" He asks then heard Sora just kick the dresser. "Words Sora, actions don't work over the phone."

"I know okay? I just...god, we have a vampire Riku. A vampire in my bar, who is now a member! Just what I need. A corpsey….dirt smelling thing in our pack's hang out." Sora shouts. "And guess what? Mom told me to let him in despite clearly not being a regular cause you know, she has generous moments."

Riku being quiet had him stare at the phone.

"You sure he is a vampire?"

The brunet glares at the phone. Riku, was doubting his nose. The nose that could pinpoint the stupid cologne he wore to try and impress everybody? How dare he insult him, let alone think his nose failed to smell that...thing when it had sat right in front of him. There was no doubt the blond was a vampire and stupid for that matter. Moving here with no plan or even a place! He held his head and breathed before speaking again.

"Yes, I am sure I was smelling corpsey dirt sitting in my stool which I cleaned at least 10 times and still couldn't remove the damn scent." He replies. "It's still there though."

The laugh made him just growl at him. This was amusing? Did Riku want to die? He could make that happen. When the laughing fit continued, he hung up on Riku and just smiled. That would be enough for him to use as payback. When his phone rang again, Sora answered and heard Riku just screaming at him. Asking if he hung up on him. His reply? Hanging up again. Riku called again and he answered.

"Did you hang up on me again!"

Sora laughs, "yes..I did but on a serious note. This guy is a vampire in my bar. Where my family is and he comes from Radiant Garden where those things live. Not something I am happy about really because it could lead to more coming here."

"Well I doubt they can or would even bother. You could be paranoid Sora and that isn't becoming of you." Riku sighs. "Most unbecoming."

"Yeah yeah. Hey, I have to do a liquor store run for the bar and a grocery run for the house. No way in hell am I going alone. You are coming with me."

"And you didn't call Kairi because why exactly?" He groans.

"Considering that soon here she is gonna be injected with my seed to have a kid, I would rather not stress her body out...and the day before we actually go." Sora reminds him. "Get ready please? There is no way I can do this all alone."

It was silent but he eventually agreed and hung up. Sora grabbed some clothes though for a quick shower. He didn't care for leaving any work sweat left on him. Those suits weren't exactly comfortable after long hours and always needed washed at the end of the day. After a quick shower and dressing. He packed his wallet and phone.

"Sora? Have you seen my green dress?" His mother shouts.

"No, why?" He shouts headed out of his room and into the hallway.

He hears her groan, "duh! I want to wear it. Why else would I ask?"

"Ma, I can't read minds and why are we shouting?"

It was quiet then, "Because we can?"

He just rolled his eyes and checked the closet in the hallway. Finding the green dress hanging there. Why...she had a closet so why was this here?

"Why is your dress in the hallway closet?" Sora shouts to her.

"I can be lazy too you know!" She yells. "Where do you think it came from? Your father?"

Sora went to respond but she continued. Less yelling and more talking loudly.

"Well, he is lazy too...but I am more so! At least I know when not to work."

The brunet smirked, "really?"

The silence meant he had won.

"Just go do your shopping trips!"

He laughs on his way downstairs, "Bye mom! Love you."

"Yeah, yeah!"

He headed outside and down the steps to see Riku walking up now. Did he ever shower or did just slip clothes on then shower later? It didn't matter to him since really it was up to Riku how clean his body was. Sora just prefered to be well groomed. Helped with work and helped with people outside of work.

"Did you actually shower today?" questions Sora.

"No, I just slipped these on." Riku's sarcasm answers.

The brunet waves for his friend to follow him towards town. They would have to pass through the residential area, then through apartment land as it was so precisely called and finally get to town. Hopefully fast too since he wanted this trip over so he could relax then get back home in a timely manner. He had a long night coming and no real enjoyment coming until tomorrow even, if one could count work as enjoying it. Minus...that stupid vampire. If he was smart and something told him they weren't. They would avoid his bar.

Riku speaking had him listen now.

"So, how was work really? Aside from the possible vampire." Riku says then saw the irritation. "That bad?"

"No and yes. Work was fine before that...idiot came into my bar. Tricking Goofy into getting him a free card, tricking his way inside...then of all things, saying he comes from the place where all those...corpses think 'hides' them?" Sora lists off. "Yeah, fine until he came in! OH and course now he has to live here on the island though I don't know where he will live since he moved here with no job, no money and no place of his own!"

Riku made the brunet stop walking, "wait...he came here...with no money, no job and no place to live?" He asks and got a nod from Sora. "...only _I_ am that stupid! Why is he taking that title from me? I _own_ that title."

Sora went to comment but didn't as they continued to walk to the end of the residential area into Apartment Central. This wasn't as big as the residential area but it had a decent size due to the places around here. They all looked more like hotels and inns that would in town and not apartments. Some didn't look to stable and others looked decent. It didn't really bother him though. They had a place to go home too at least. Riku's complaints about Roxas had him just ignore this companion. Mostly since he already knew the blond was an idiot. After reaching town, he saw it was busy with shops and stores opening up. Another normal day.

"So what does this...fella look like?"

"Why did you say it like Goofy?" Sora asks back.

Riku held a finger up but stopped.

"Did...did you really not notice you stole Goofy's word?" He asks while Riku looked away. "You know he uses that often, right?"

"Yeah well..now...it's...public." Riku grumbled.

The two kept walking towards the only liquor store. Stopping this time since Roxas currently appeared up ahead from a store. The vest with the words: Strife Delivery Service tailored on the back. This time though, he smelled...human.

"Oh no," Sora held his head, crossing one arm over his torso. "Oh no, he is human. Oh god, I was...shiiiiiiiit."

"What? Is that Roxas the Idiot?" Riku asks Sora then saw the blond stop and turn back.

"Hi.." he waves. "I...am so sorry. You aren't a vampire but you smelled like one last night and I thought you were one and I was a big dick to you and…" Sora breathed. "Hi, I'm Sora. I apologize for my lack of manners and tact when it came to your situation. As well...as the title I have so...unceremoniously given unto you."

The blond nodded, ignoring Riku's stare as he focused on him, "It's okay. Not sure what got into you but I get the feeling your background with vamps isn't...great?" Sora nods. "Okay, that explains it. Anyways, it's okay. Really...and no I am not an idiot, stop staring...you…"

Riku finally spoke up now that he got the blond's attention, "the title of idiot belongs to me. Don't ever take it from me." He had a single finger pointed at the blond.

With a single glance, Roxas had looked from Riku back to him but all Sora could manage to do was put his face into his hand and sigh. He didn't think his silver haired friend would literally claim the title of "idiot" let alone demand it stay as his title. It was an insult, not a compliment. Then again, he took these things seriously.

"Anyways…" Sora breathed out. "We are closed tonight. I am out on a liquor run and store run for tonight. After tonight, we are gonna change the hours from 6pm to 9pm. All members will be told this by Goofy tomorrow night that aren't family. The rest will be texted since; again...family is family."

"I kinda figured that was the case so it really is okay. Why tell me now?"

"Cause I have no time to actually linger around the bar. None at all." Sora began to walk by him. "Come along Riku, before you have to attend your fellow hunter meeting."

Riku just glared at him with the widest eyes possible as Roxas looked at him.

"What game do you hunt?" The blond asks.

"Elk and Deer…" Riku walked by him and to Sora's laughing side. "Asshole."

"Yeah, yeah." Sora laughs. "You picked me as your friend so deal with it."

"Like hell I have to deal with it!" He yelled as they heard Roxas walking away. "What were you thinking anyways?"

The brunet just shrugged and looked at his friend with a smirk, "I was just having a little fun Riku~. No harm was really done after all. He actually bought that you hunt animals." Sora laughed as Riku just stopped and groaned.

It made Sora laugh more as they continued down the street. More stores were flipping signs or opening doors and setting signs out for the day at last. Now with everyone ready to welcome customers. They just hung around doing whatever they wanted. People were bound to show up though since many often liked to take the only ferry to and from land. Either for travel or for the day. No one really knew. The rare occasion being for both.

"So two store runs then you drop one off at the bar and then head home?" Riku sighs. "Do you have that place ready?"

"I do, I won't risk others promise. Besides, I know you won't let me even if I don't make it." The brunet replied. "We both know what would happen if I am seen tonight. We aren't dumb."

"Hey, I can be dense you know that. Why do you think I took the title as Idiot?" says Riku walking ahead and turning to face him. "Besides, we can't always be as smart as you can we?"

He chuckled, "It wasn't supposed to be compliment but hey if that's what you what you want."

Riku's face had Sora laugh once again. Stopping and covering his mouth as his friend seemed to just glare at him with what looked more like a pout. No way could he take that kind of face seriously. Not after all the years of Riku demanding he keep the title. He was shoved and pushed but all he did was move away while laughing then running down the side walk away from him. When they arrived at the store, he stopped laughing but was smiling still. Even as he walked in with Riku behind him. Shoving him still until he had a basket and started to search for specific bottles of liquor. Each bottle higher in price got Riku asking why but the question was ignored. The brunet knew why. Their bar didn't get well known for cheap drinks. They didn't win contests with cheap drinks. So it was natural to buy the best of the best and only specific brands could provide the best taste. The glass being stack up on top the other finally had him head to the counter but instead of paying for them. He simply emptied the basket to let them start scanning each one.

He went back for more and heard Riku finally speak up, "so you know it's already up to about…" his friend got quiet. "1,000 dollars right?"

"I am aware Riku but see this…" Sora held up a credit card. "Is specifically for the bar expenses and we make enough to pay it off by time we need to. So...money is never an issue."

"Your family gets membership for free."

"And you humans pay 90.00 a month plus money for the drinks. My family pays for the drinks. Mr. Roxas the human has a tab that he has to pay at some point. So by all means...please...add that and let me know." Sora explains passing him with another full cart. "What's the damage?" He asks the cashier.

"1,250...and wow, bigger than last time. What have you all been up to?" They ask bagging the drinks. "Don't tell me you had someone enter another contest because some of us would like a chance at winning."

"No, not this year. It's almost tourist season. Have to advertise our drinks instead." Sora replies as he paid. "This is a lot so we have to stop by the bar first Riku."

"I was gonna ask if you really wanted to haul that through another store." Laughs Riku, only to stop upon seeing Sora stare intensely at him. "...right, I'll help."

"Thank you." He sighs, relieved to know they could get these errands over with.

Honestly, Sora had high hopes to just stay home. It wasn't really worth going out and dealing with shopping. Even if it was to replenish the used drinks. It was tiring and he currently had to push down any form of irritation to actually be polite. He breathed out and grabbed the bagged drinks. Moving to let Riku grab the rest. Heading to the door, the brunet pushed it open with his back. Letting Riku out then moving to let it close behind them. Walking back the way they came so they could drop it off then head to the store near the liquor store, somewhat. It was just a little further passed there. It was the only way to avoid breaking the glass and no way was he gonna risk them on a trip back with groceries. Way too much risk in that move.

"So we go to the bar, drop these off then head back to the grocery store and then head back to your place. After that, you have dinner then I don't see you until tomorrow morning." Riku sighs and looked at Sora directly. "How can you work this hard?"

"Ha, listen to you complaining when this is only half the battle. I have to contend with customers...phone calls...nights like this...and all you have to do is what? Go out and see if you can't catch something and then bring it back it's body to make sure it doesn't harm any humans." Sora spoke. "You barely work."

"I am a DJ motherfu-" Riku stopped at the brunet's stare. "Okay, so I am not really that but at least I get a decent paycheck."

"Right."

It was quiet as they headed down the sidewalk until The Secret Place had started to come into view. With 9pm as the new opening time, they could plan more themes and even help set up the place early. It also let Goofy sleep in little longer and enjoy the first part of the day. His family also would appreciate the later opening time. Many had days where the would work later than normal. Sora breathed out unhappily as they got closer. The bottles weren't getting heavy. He just didn't want it to get too late into the day.

"Actually Riku, would you be opposed to just shopping in my stead while I drop these off?" Sora asks, making him stop. "I know it's dull but I would hate to be there if it gets too late. I need to do more prep outside of cleaning and making sure it's all set."

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll help get the food put up too once I get back." Riku handed the bags he had over. "You get that all put up properly and lock up the bar again. I'll meet you at home."

Sora nods and easily freed one hand to take the other bags. Watching his friend walk away with the card. When he was out of sight, he turned and headed down an alley to the back door. Stopping when he heard steps and slowly looking back to see the blond was here now.

"Hey, wait, I got an order you guys bought at some point." Roxas said.

"...oh, right! The ice cream. Um...hang on." He sighs. "Mom completely forgot to mention that." He pulled the key out of his pocket.

Roxas's eyes glancing down had him glance back between the door and him. What was his problem? Did the bags look unsteady? They didn't feel unsteady. When the blond seemed to stare longer than he liked, he finally cleared his throat.

"Problem?" He easily asks.

"Uh, no I just am surprised. You don't seem to be breaking a sweat." Laughs Roxas. "I can't even lift the boxes you guys ordered."

"Ha, those are nothing."

The blond's hands were now on his hips, "I'd love to see that and not hear about it." He smirks, clearly thinking Sora was boasting.

"Well give me a second, doubter." the brunet easily grins as he opened the door and set the bags down safely.

The brunet walked right by him and heard the blond quickly following behind back towards the truck. They were two medium sized crates. Something easy for a human here to lift but for a boy from a city, probably heavy. It made sense and after his display of strength would blow this poor guy's mind. With ease, he picked both up and smirked at the blond's wide eyed stare.

"Easy as pie." He walked by him. "You don't lift much do you?"

"N...no but I never had time." Roxas yells running to keep up. "How the hell are you doing that with two anyways?"

"Guess I am just that awesome."

A mutter of; "more obnoxious" got his attention but he pushed it aside. The blond was human. What did he expect him to think in seeing this? Amazement? Hell, he just wanted to show him up for shit and giggles. It worked. Job accomplished for the day. Besides, life was meant to be enjoyed, in all its cruel and fun ways. He headed in easily with both and opened the full wooden boxes. He could unpack these after he got the drinks put away. Returning outside, he signed the clipboard Roxas had set down and grabbed the bags.

"So, like the job?" The brunet asks, letting the blond follow him inside still. "You seem to be adjusting."

"Yeah...if you count being a delivery boy adjusting then I am great. Never better, wanted a better job honestly." came the reply followed by a groan. "Honestly, I hate this job already. It pays enough but dammit…"

Sora started to laugh, "for someone who has a decent job, you sound so ungrateful. Look, just work your way up okay? Cloud isn't that bad a place to start for as a career." The blond's stare had him roll his eyes. "It's not a shameful job okay? People rely on him and honestly, they tip with good service."

"You get tips and make drinks. That sounds a little more fun."

The brunet slowly put the bottles into the spaces specific for them. Ignoring the comparison between his job and Roxas's own. To him, all jobs served a purpose. Delivery helped maintain stock from off the island and helped stores get the items without having to travel too far. They in turn, could provide tourists and the locals items they requested or needed to survive. Yes, many jobs did take most of the day up and were extremely difficult but they all served to help.

"So, you are closed tonight?" Roxas asks.

"Yep, then we open at 9pm starting tomorrow." Sora repeats. "Do me a favor though, if you can. Don't...just show up without your membership okay? You got one for free, next time you will have to pay. We can't hand out these things because it is a _private_ establishment."

"For what? The elite?"

"Ha! God do I wish that was the case. No, its mostly family that comes here with a few...outside guests. In order to maintain this place...seeing as Goofy lives overhead. We charge and he gets a decent check to pay rent for us to keep this place open. If he didn't membership would be 100 per month." Sora explains. "See why he lives there? He works two jobs even."

"What does he do?"

"What you do." Sora shrugs then crossed his arms. "He delivers. Not such a shitty job now, is it?"

As he walked by the blond, he heard Roxas mutter a curse at the new information. All jobs did something and now he hoped this guy appreciated his just a bit more. Steps told him he was being followed by he simply grabbed some boxed ice cream and opened the walk in freeze next to them. Propping the door open as he unloaded two boxes at a time. Through the silent stares from the companion, he finished that job and closed the door. Locking it back up then gesturing for Roxas to follow him out back and locking that door.

"Right, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to head on home and you have work of your own to complete. It was good to see that you aren't one of those things though." The brunet nods. "Take care."

He turned and waved. Hearing a question of what Sora meant but ignoring it and heading back down the alleyway out and turning to head home. Riku would be by later so he could have time to shower and prepare the house for lockdown. The blond didn't follow judging from the lack of steps behind him and the lack of voice so he was safe. No disclosing where he lived to a new guy. Hell, if he ever found out then that would be the end for his privacy and his mom's.

Steps had him turn to see Riku running while loaded down with three bags. Something he could only laugh at and be amazed at. Then again, his friend was a hunter and they had to make sure they could lift and hold a certain amount of weight and be able to increase that. Made sense but he was still the stronger of the two. He waited and took the three bags to ease Riku's burden when he was closer. The silver haired hunter following him the rest of the way home then leaving back towards town for his meeting.

"Did he get everything?" Sora heard his mother shout from inside.

"No ma, he got one item just to spite you." his sarcasm said as he walked back inside and shut the door. "Yes, he got everything. It's Riku."

"Did you do the liquor run?" She asks walking downstairs.

He nods, "Yep and we got the ice cream delivery so I put them in the freezer for tomorrow. Anyways, I am gonna unpack this and get the house on lockdown. No risks needing to be taken." He sighs as she helped him. "I wish I didn't have to bother with this...why couldn't it have moved...to another."

"I only had two sons. You were my last. I am sorry baby." She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, four more years."

"Four years is too long mom. I just...I want some control in my life dammit." He sighs, pushing her off and going upstairs. "You lock up ma. I'll be in my room locking that down."

Aurora sighed and watched him go up until she heard his bedroom door shut. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I am so sorry baby…" she looked outside as the dim blue sky. "I am so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

With the long morning handled with whatever was required, both Sora and Aurora left really early. Since most of the family arrived early as well. Neither really cared but it was mostly to talk about important matters and make sure everyone of them had a decent life, a well paid job and generally anything else that counted as being sociable. Besides, it was the only time the pack could really talk without any actual human members in the room. Since once they actually opened, the human members would start arriving to drink. It let them have fun so why not continue the tradition.

Pups

Chapter 3

As they walked, Aurora adjusted herself over and over. Her outfit being of a flowing purple silk skirt that had a transparent silk cover over it. Her flats were black and her shirt was a black neck blouse and a very classy one. It had part of the sleeves exposing her shoulders and part of her arm but then had sleeves to cover up the area leading to her hands and slightly over her finger tips. She had been fussing all morning and still seemed to be fussing over it. She looked great to him so why couldn't she just accept that and move on.

"Do I look okay?" She asks for whatever time; he lost track.

"Yes, mom. Just...just stop. You look great...amazing...wonderful. Please stop asking." groans Sora, trying not to scratch his head in irritation.

"You are sure? Is it too much? Is the shirt okay? It's the skirt isn't it? I knew I should have worn the dress." Aurora sighs. "I'll go change."

The brunet grabbed her arm and forced her to keep walking, "No...no, you are not changing. You look _great_ okay? Don't fuss over it."

They began to walk through apartment complexes at last as she continued to fuss and whine. Sometimes being quiet while making sure the skirt or shirt was straight. It was only until they had finally reached the end of the apartments did he manage to convince her that turning back was pointless and that once again, she looked great. Hopefully, someone else could help her because he didn't seem to be enough. When the bar came into view though, they stopped at the sight of Roxas. Leaning against the door in a blue jean, short sleeved coat over a plain white shirt and a star or shuriken thing around his neck on a chain. His jeans were blue and the shoes were corridos; white and blue. He looked stylish. Most likely Cloud's choice of clothing if he were actually a young man.

"You know we open at 9 and not 6 anymore, right?" Sora inquired to him.

"I...I know but maybe make an exception?" Roxas pleads. Even had his hands together. "Please? I am bored and there isn't much to do on this island outside of...potentially bothering you."

"Oh...wow, okay. Great to...know I am botherable. Actually! Maybe you can help me…" Sora walked over and with one arm now slung over Roxas's shoulder gestured to his mother. "Please tell me how she looks because I think she looks amazing."

The blond looked from him to Aurora and with a nod, agreed: "She does look amazing. Does...she not think so?"

"Thank you." Sora removed his arm. "See? Even _he_...thinks you look amazing." He pulled a key out his pocket. "And just for that...yes but you get to contend with our family."

Before Roxas could say anything, he was following both down the alley area. The blond was quiet as both he and his mother unlocked the back door and when all three were in, locked it once more. He followed them through the back and out into the lobby. Sora walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it to a swarm of many people and when they were in; closed and locked it once more. The brunet caught the blond eyeing every single one of his family. Then again, he was about to witness more than just them coming in early. Since a human was now in, they couldn't talk as much as they could just...go wild. A knock had him go back to the door and open it. A man walked in then. Black tank top, red leather jacket, black jeans and combat boots. A rough, scarred face covered in coarse black hair with light streaks of gray through it and the brown eyes were just as dark and seemed to hold almost wise but stern personality beneath them.

"Auron!" A spiky blonde haired adult cheers. "What brings you here?"

"I came here for one reason." He says as Sora shut the door as his eyes glanced Roxas. "Hmph, seems we have an audience to our fights. Come, let us see how strong you pups have become."

"Pups?" questions Roxas, looking at Aurora.

"You expect a 75 year old man to see 20 years olds as adults?" She retorts.

"Wait...wait...he is 75? He looked to be about 60." Her laugh at his response made him just lean against the bar. "More laughing at my ignorance?"

"No, simply laughing at how you tend to compliment so many yet alway seem so surprised. Shall I introduce everyone?" She asks getting everyone's attention on her and Roxas.

"Uh...no, please I will get to know everyone on my time." He says to her, one hand up in the air to stop her.

He returned to watching the others and soon saw the entire family now clearing the room of chairs and tables. Making Aurora speak up and ask if this was going to ruin her stock of glass liquor bottles that currently sat behind him and her...on glass shelves. The room being quiet though wasn't what he expected.

"Really? No one is going to tell me if I can't trust you _pups_ to not ruin my bar before I open?" She sighs.

"We won't...in fact." The spiky blond, Sora and another young adult around their age set the tables up against the glass bottles. "Tada! Now they are safe. We also...won't throw anyone in that...general direction.

The spiky blond standing next to Roxas allowed him to see that this man had brown eyes but dark eyebrows. The pants that looked decently stiff and well fitted weren't actually that way. From afar they did but in reality, the belt had a small space between the material and skin. He went up to see a plain white shirt with the words: Rock n Roll with a green vest over it.

"Hey Blondie," the blond spoke to him, making Roxas look up. "My face...it's up here."

' _Blondie?_ ' Roxas's only thought focused on. "...unless you magically sprouted boobs in...say...last second. I doubt staring should be an issue, Miss."

Aurora and a few of the other pups responded with an "oooh" towards the comment. Even when this blond just glared back at Roxas for said comment.

"Hayner, you just got served." Aerith laughs. "Oh Aurora...can you picture...him, as a woman?"

Aurora burst laughing at that as did everyone else. Leaving Roxas to just smirk at Hayner, who now just plainly look flustered. It was only when they stopped laughing did the blond just look away from this one. He walked to the only girl that seemed to be even close to their actual age range. Sitting next to her and making her only laugh again.

"I'm sorry…" She said looking to Roxas. "I'm…" the girl kept laughing. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up Olette!" Hayner yells. "It isn't even that funny."

"I thought that was hilarious." Olette laughs. "Anyways...I'm Olette. This…"lady" is Hayner."

The spiked blonde just crosses his arms and looks away. The blond laughs and breathed out after, smile still there.

"This here…" her hand patted the back of a somewhat tuby black haired boy, he wasn't sure what was more polite thought wise. He too had brown eyes but it was the most common eye color with blue being second. "Is Pence."

"Hey," Roxas simply waves and in return got one. "Nice to meet you all. I assumed you all were related when Sora let you in."

Yuffie wasn't present but she probably wasn't actually part of this family or just too tired to come around. Unless she was coming but running late? These people were strangers though so it was gonna take time to really learn about each and every single one. It was assuming that these were all actually related by blood or just friends that saw one another as family.

"I came to see what you pups could do." Auron spoke up. "Whose first?"

With a clear, cracking off his knuckles, Sora spoke up; "Let me show you just how strong I've become." He got into a fighting position.

The old man simply chuckled. Removing the leather coat and tossing it to one side with no care how it landed or even if the floor had been cleaned. Roxas was sure it was but even so, it was a nice coat. Auron then got into his own fighting position. It was silent between the two combatants. Both staring down then running at one another. The brunet through the first punch and hit an open hand, only making the old man smirk and with ease punch him. His own was dodged but he blocked the next one.

"You still never learned did you pup?"

Sora let a growl out, "I learn….you just never see what I learn." He retorts then raised a knee and jabbed it right into the old man's stomach.

It stunned him long enough to successfully punch the old man back then with a flip, kick him to the side...right in the direction of the bar. Auron just rolled into the bar stools though so no glass cracked or bottles broken.

"Oi, not this way." Aurora growled at him.

"Yeah, yeah…" The brunet sighs. "I'm aware. Sorry."

The old man simply recovered and stood back up, running at the brunet now. Both locked hands when they connected. It became a struggle between the two. Both grunting as they pushed back against the other. Auron won in the end, shoving Sora back as he was pushed back into a wall. It shook most of the building. Surprising only Roxas but no one else.

"Is that all you can do? Throw a punch and kick me to one side?"

The brunet's head connected with the black and grey old man's own. It worked enough to knock him back and with use of the wall, launches himself off and towards him. Fist formed and landing squarely in the old mutt's jaw. He fell to the floor but the old man stunned him with a kick of his own. It lands on his stomach. Making him fall back when it connected and stunning him.

"Still just a pup." Auron chuckles, pushing his foot down back onto the brunet's stomach. "You have improved but you won't ever beat me."

"Hey, I got you to admit that I managed to actually hit you." He laughs. "But I haven't given up yet."

Grabbing the leg by the ankle and near Auron's knee, twisting to the side towards the bar. Auron hit another chair and then hit the floor. Once again, Aurora spoke but slammed the counter.

"Stop throwing him this way already!" She screams.

Roxas covers his ear closest to her with a cringed and pain looked. Sora ignored her this time which had her just groan. Even as Auron grabbed the chair he hit to stand then hit the recovering brunet back onto the floor. Sora rolls to a side to dodge another boot. Raising his legs, he shot himself back onto his feet and manages to side step Auron's fist. Elbowing the older man, the brunet blocked a hit but then got pushed back and his back hit the bar table. It earned a groan. In response, a chair knocked Auron off him.

"How many chairs have they crushed?" Aurora asks Aerith, head down in her hands.

Aerith got quiet but replied after counting, "10."

The woman slams her hands down on the counter, "ENOUGH! I have to open. Sora Aurora Hikari."

The blond watched the brunet stiffen at the full name and slowly turn to face his mother.

"Go clean up and change this instance! Call Yuffie in as well."

With no words, he rushed into the back.

"Auron, grab your jacket. Leave." She says watching the old wolf do as he was told. "Hayner, Olette and Pence. Put the tables back as they were and clean up the chair bits!"

Watching them all slowly do as they were told had Roxas slowly turn to see her eyeing him. Making him get up and go help to avoid her wrath. Goofy walks down after with chair replacements. He claimed to have heard the entire fight. Even felt the building shake but didn't seem to be worried about any actual damage to the structure. Aerith turned on the open sign once Goofy was at his post. It was quiet as Sora returned dressed in the three piece from yesterday and told to serve Roxas as they got their first client.

An old man dressed in a white tux walked in. The blond glancing at the client as he passed his seat. Gray mixed with black coarse looking hair with a stern stare, even as he claimed a seat before Aurora. The white suit was "fixed" afterwards. The eyes may be blue and full of wisdom but they seemed just as stern. The voice following matched the look and vibe the old man gave off.

"Give me your award winning drink my dear." He says, looking right at Aurora with only a slightly gentle stare. He then seemed to catch Roxas staring. "Yes?"

"Ah...sorry." The blond looked away and saw Sora waiting for him to order something. "I...don't have any money yet. I don't get paid until next week."

The brunet put his hands on the bar table and leaned on his arms, "it's called a tab Roxas. Order something or I will have to ask you to vacate for actual clientele. House rules."

It was quiet but the menu had him look at it as he heard the old man talking to him. He was asking if he was a recent part of the family that hung around here. With no idea as to what that really meant, he offered a shrug as the only response. Eyes scanning the menu. There was a lot of fancy food here but no pictures. Just well typed out, short and blunt descriptions of what was offered. Music got him to look up, it was low but a radio Aurora carried in got plugged in and turned on. She returned to the old man and then presented a pinkish teal drink.

"A Sweet Tart, as promised." She says pulling her hand away.

He pretended to be reading the menu but saw a quick grab of her hand. Did the old man really grab Sora's mother's hand knowing the son was just to the side of her? Did that bother the brunet? The blond glanced up and saw he was right. The brunet was glancing that way, eyes trained on the hand holding his mother's own.

"I'll take the burger and fries with...a drink I guess. Not sure what I can drink or how to order it really." He says as he got a nod. "I'll watch them." He whispers and managing to get a relaxed smile from his host.

It was the first smile he actually got on the second day since being here. It had a nice vibe to it and almost changed how his host actually looked. Whenever the plain scowl or just emotionless facial expression had been there in the few moments yesterday showed stress and something else behind it. He wasn't really sure what it was but it felt as if the brunet had a burden that weighed on him daily.

"So were you inside last night?" The old man asks.

Aurora gave a gentle smile, "I was inside Eraqus. Don't worry. I have my son to keep me safe as well." She tells him.

"Well one can't be too careful. Those wolves...they have no control during that moment. I worry one day that they'll hurt you or make you one." This Eraqus sighs then sipped his drink. "To think a woman of your size, being harmed…"

She touched his hand, "It won't happen. I am a big girl, I tie my own shoes...dress myself. I think I can handle being safe in my own home." She laughs. "Besides, you can't always defend me." her hand stopped his next sentence. "But...thank you for worrying about me."

Eraqus's cheeks turned a light pink, "I can't help it. Your beauty is angelic." His words had the smile Aurora wore change but only in her eyes. The polite smile ever present on her face still. "As are your talents...mannerisms."

"Well, thank you. I'll do my best to live up to those standards." She says. "Ah, excuse me." She headed into the back.

Eraqus continued to drink. Roxas looked back to see his food be placed before him and his drink being mixed then shaken. He watched the brunet work with amazing precision and knowledge to easily shake then pour an orange liquid into a expensive wine glass. Last night, he had been given a simple straight glass of yellow. Now he had a thin upside down cone on a slender stand.

"Have an orange mountain. The way drinks work here is simple. You give us a flavor you enjoy and the amount of liquor you can handle and we make it." A very gentle tone from Sora says. "And if you want another, tell me and I'll either make the same…" He gestures to the glass. "Or...I make another at your request."

"And what are…"award winning" drinks?" He asks, getting an amused laugh as a response.

Sora nodded toward Eraqus, "He is drinking my mother's number one blue ribbon called: Sweet Tart. We enter contests and make a drink. For years, many of us tenders have won with at least one...or more. When we win, they are placed on the menu and sold here." He explains.

Roxas nods, "ooh, cool. Have you got any?"

"Two, though I am not proud of my second drink." He sighs. The look Roxas gave him had him breath in then speak. "My first one is called Sea Salt Paradise. My second, Moonlight Walk. I got first place with both but I didn't care for how tart...the Moonlight Walk came out."

The blond didn't drum the counter, he couldn't. So he pulled his hands to his lap and drummed their, "can...I have one?"

"Ha, no." Sora laughs. "Eat and drink. It's on a tab after all."

The brunet was quiet after that but Roxas looked down and smiled. At least he seemed to be warming up and all because he was finally rid of that smell. Hopefully, it would be for good. With no vampires here, no threat of being found here...he felt safe and finally free from there. He glanced back up to see Sora cleaning the tools he used with no stress currently. Then back towards Eraqus. Aurora was back but being paid for the drink.

"I shall see you another time my dear." Eraqus took her hand and kissed it.

Then walked to the door. Being told to have a good night as Goofy opened the door and let him walk out. Locking it once he closed it. Roxas ate slowly and watched the two interact in front of him. Both singing under their breath or joking. Even with those around the tables from beyond the counter. They were really close to be so relaxed, especially with how little the family seemed to be but perhaps that was a contributing factor. Small families had closer ties from his experience. He had to smile when one song had Aurora pulled Sora close; against his will and sing louder. Then "force" him to dance with her. Both had rhythm though Aurora clearly had the better dancing skill. The brunet shined in singing though. Correct timing, breathing and pure natural talent as the two enjoyed the moment.

"Sad songs, they say..." She sang, leaning against Sora.

Sora gently pushes her off but kept singing as they got back to work. The music changed after and they stopped dancing. Both laughing and talking about the music currently playing.

"I know what your thinking~" Sora sang towards Aurora with a smirk but then it faded. "And you should be ashamed of yourself."

Aurora just stares but both then laughed, "Get back to work." She shoved him to the side.

He just shrugged then saw Roxas watching, "Shut up." The brunet says as the blond laughed at him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, a massive hangover welcomed him back to the world of the living. Making the light in his face unwelcome. He covers his face and turned his back into the fabric. All he wanted to do is go back to sleep or groan at the sound of someone laughing at him. Roxas just threw his hand at the air before slowly opening his eyes. The first thing he noticed being that he wasn't home. The blond sat up quickly and found himself laying on a couch.

From The Islands to Regal Land

Chapter 4

The laughing made him behind him and spot Sora on a coffee table. All he honestly remembered was being at the bar then nothing. He did have a drink though. Only one but it was still a drink. Did...he get drugged!

"Before you panic, the drink I gave you was strong." the brunet says, reading his facial expression. "Seems you are a very severe light weight. I serve one heavy drink and soon enough. You are gone."

Roxas just groans, "so? I don't drink often."

The brunet shrugs, amused: "funny thing is, I didn't even make you my top award winning drink either. Good to know that you can't have too much liquor. Do you remember anything?"

"No, what did I do...or say?" The blond sighs laying down.

"Nothing really. All you did was pass right out. I turned away to handle a customer and then when you asked for another drink, you passed out. I served you one...one, Roxas." Sora explains.

He groans but it only amused the brunet. So it only took one powerful drink to knock him out? Didn't even need drugs for him, just one heavy drink. For once, being human sucks but at least he had a beating heart. He'd rather have that over a cold, lifeless body. A glass held over his face had him blink. Being told it was water and that the brunet had medicine he could take for a hangover. Pushing himself back up, Roxas took the offered water and meds. Watching Sora stand and headed towards the kitchen.

This wasn't his apartment, this is a very large living room of plain tan with a dark brown border has to be Sora's home. No TV in sight but a bookshelf near a window stood in here with the coffee table between the couch he is laying on and the love seat on the other side. A simple chandelier above him as the source of light when it came to night. Behind the love seat is a bay window with dark green currents. One room and it had him wishing this became his place. The blond set the now empty glass down and slowly stood, feeling his throbbing head protest. He wanted to look around while he could.

Beyond the living room and behind the couch is another room. A glance didn't say much but when he got closer, he found an office area. One door in and it had a lock on the inside of the room. He went back and out of the living room into a hallway. A single staircase going up. All the walls had the same color and border color. Even the kitchen and what little he could see upstairs. He headed up and saw a bathroom at the far end. An open door to his left led to a bedroom. This time, the walls were different. A forest green with a scene of trees at night with stars in the sky. It went all around the walls with a full moon as the only light color spot. The sunlight adding to moon's glow even.

"Exploring?" Sora's voice had him jump and turn to see the brunet there, arms crossed. "Did you see the pond? On this wall?"

Roxas went into the room and saw a pond with two shadow figures fishing.

"Fun fact, ma and me would fish at night. So I had someone paint the memory of the forest all around at night and use the moonlight to highlight the water." Sora explains.

"It's cute. You two seem really close."

"We are." Sora sighs looking at pond. "Someone had to be."

The blond looked from the wall to the brunet. The eyes lingering on the figures and showing more than just pain but anger and sorrow. Did he and his mom get close due to a loss? It would explain why the two worked together. If the loss was big enough then even he wouldn't blame the two for sticking together.

"Who did you guys lose?" His question had Sora give him a shocked glance. "Sorry just...your look reminds me of my own when thinking about the past."

Sora let an odd, almost pitiful chuckle. If the brunet didn't want to talk about it then he could understand why. By no right even, should he have asked when he hadn't been entirely honest about him coming here. It would come back to bite him in the ass for sure but for now, he really didn't want to talk about it.

"My brother and I guess my dad falls into the category. It's complicated but ties into the vampire hatred." When Roxas stayed quiet at that, he continued. "Dad...got involved with those...corpses across the sea." The brunet sighs as he walks towards the window. "Ma happened to be pregnant at the time with me with Vanitas about...thirteen at the time." He leans against the window, arms crossed. "Dad wanted ma to be immortal, to be powerful so she could prove herself to others so he let himself be turned and came to turn Van and her."

Roxas put his hands in his pockets, "wow, what a character. Did he succeed?"

The brunet nods but also shrugged, "I mean...he got Vanitas which has made my mother, not necessarily paranoid but it has made her keep me close by and I honestly agree to stay close. See...apparently when dad bite mom, she didn't get infected. I did but only to give me a bit of their strength and nothing more. Even so, I don't care for what those...things did. I'd rather they die."

"I don't blame you for that desire." Roxas sighs, thinking back on his own past. "They just cold and never seem to care that their victims suffer. Either from fear knowing that they exist or being forced to endure their blood draining to keep their asses alive; if you can call that alive."

"What stems your hatred? I doubt your past isn't as carefree as you make it sound. I mean, you up and left Radiant Garden to get away from the corpses. So, something tells me you had to lose something as well."

"I did but I am not ready to really…"

"Don't worry. If you need to drop this, we can. I know I'd rather drop it." Sora got off the wall and headed back towards his bedroom door. "Besides, it's too early for melodrama. Let's get food then you can go to work." He walked out of his room then with Roxas following him.

* * *

The office had been quiet for so many hours aside from the monitor atop his desk. Eyes focused solely on the image of a man and woman pleasing one another. Using the most fantastic methods to make it all feel surreal. As if he himself truly could perform the acts before him to improve his own non existent love life. It served as a way to please himself yes but also, a great...guide per say to show him the error of his ways. At least that is the only way he could justify skipping out on yet another boring Hunter Meeting. Seriously, how many times do the old codgers need to run the numbers of vampires? It hasn't changed in years so why bother keeping track? Plus, they didn't know where these islands were anymore. It has been far too long for any memory of this place to really stick round. A moan has his thoughts focus back on reality. Only for a door being kicked open to make him turn the volume down.

Looking up, he saw Aqua now in his office. She didn't look happy with him being here but then again, she has been a stickler for collecting information, even if it is old. Never a dull day, least with her walking around the base.

"You missed the meeting, again." She walks towards his desk. "You better have…" her words stopped when a loud moan went off. Having her speed walk around and see his screen. "..you...you skipped the meeting to watch porn! Really Terra?! What you even get out of this?"

"Research" He boldly claims.

Her face however only showed how un-amused the reply is, "Real research is more important. Had you attended then you would know that we have been sent to go to Radiant Garden in person to seek out a vampire and gather intelligence." She poked him roughly in the chest. "Get up, clean that...mess you have downstairs and hurry up. I am not going to be late on gathering information. We have to get across the sea before nightfall."

"Why are we even going? It's just gonna be the same numbers and the same amount of boring vampire hunts that always prop up empty. You know this." Terra grumbles. "Besides, don't you have better luck going alone, Ms. Vamp Magnet?"

"Don't you think actually finding a woman to mate with would make better practice for sex, Mr. Porn?" She asks back.

Terra just looks away as she walks out. Making him shut it all down and handle himself quickly. Changing and gathering all he would need. By time he finished and got out his office, Aqua had been at the door to leave. Impatiently waiting for him to catch up. Always the stickler yet so reliable even in the darkest of times. He found no other Hunter that truly seems to have every detail in one little black book. Aqua took each saying literally though. So when they told her on her first day to keep a little black notebook for secret details. She managed to obtain an actual black notebook that now has all the details of every monster hunt, every type of monster and even details on each Hunter that currently is or joins their team. How? He didn't know. It...just is in her nature to have it always.

"I hope you are ready cause the ferry is a long ride, at least it always feels long." Aqua sighs as the two walk outside into the bright sunlight. "We may reach it by nightfall. Damn. Why did you have to skip out on the meeting Terra? They are important."

He simply offers a shrug, "I can't stand those old codgers. Always yapping about the safety in knowing all and yet never having any new intel to really offer to keep us up to date." He shoves his hands into his pockets. "Name one new detail that actually lets us know of what their plans are? Aside from being bloodsucking monsters."

"How about the fact that one thrall is now M.I.A." She says seeing his shock. "Yes, one has gone missing. It's why they want us to go there and investigate. If they are now killing humans in their service, then what else are they up to?"

"Um...killing more humans? Making sure the royal family is in their service?" recites Terra. "Making more vampires?"

Aqua gave him yet another, un-amused glance.

"What? They are vampires. I don't see them doing too much outside that and avoid direct sunlight, the sun hating bastards."

She didn't say anything but he assumed her mind had words. Aqua wouldn't speak the words but her face spoke them. The obvious statement about sun being the key focus. He didn't care that they burned in the sun but come on. It was the sun and it's warm. Why go and stay in the world of the dark and moonlight? It just seemed too cold then again...they were dead. Vampires also kept themselves alive via blood too. How did that work exactly? Did the blood pump through the dead organs? They needed to study vampire biology instead of just the corpses walking around at night. At least this Island could is safe.

"Anyways," Aqua speaking has him listening to her but only having half the information and seeing her little black book out. "It seems the Thrall missing isn't actually compatible with their infection. Even managed to escape. I don't have a name yet but he is a blond, blue eyes...and has a blood type of A-."

"Cant be infected, do you know what age he would be then? Un-infectable or not, he gains temporary immortality." Terra sighs.

"He'd be 25 by this point since according to the current known intelligence said his year of birth is 1991." her reply came.

"And yet we have no name and a general description. Great~ a needle in the haystack scenario." Terra complains as they walk through town and in the direction of the docks. "You realize that blue eyes and blond hair isn't gonna help right?"

"It's all they could get since they kept this one as much a secret as they could. Seems this Thrall, didn't get allowed outside and got kept against his will. Yes, we know its a man because the vampire that kept him is one known for their...outbursts."

"Shit, that doesn't bode well."

The two kept walking along while watching the bustling town of people. It had increased in human population. Many newcomers to visit and often move here. Plus, tourist season would be happening soon so lots of guests for them to worry over. Hopefully, none got the bright idea to wander out during a moonlight night. It did bring coin to this town. Always a helpful money making business. When the docks finally appeared in their sights, Riku happened to be there too. Waiting for them.

"Riku, what brings you here? Seeing us off?" Aqua smiles. "You seem to have a question on your mind."

Riku sighs, "I wanted to ask you about the meeting. I couldn't attend it due to...circumstances with a friend."

"Well, they caught wind of a thrall that has gone M.I.A." Terra tells him. "A 25 year old blond with blue eyes. His blood type is A-, meaning the infection won't take but...he has been kept prisoner with them."

"So...we have no name and just some general description? Not even the best of bookkeepers has a name?" Riku asks, questioning Aqua's abilities now. "Wow Aqua, what a fail."

"If I am a failure then you fail at keeping your wolf friend a secret too." She says making him stare at her in awe as she passes him.

"H...How.." Was all he sputtered out.

Terra passed him next, "he ain't exactly subtle when it comes to his heritage."

The two heard Riku shout that they were lying but the two knew the truth. Riku, in secret, helped the wolves. Yensid told Aqua and she in turn told Terra. They knew the pack even met at the so called "Secret Place" too. Subtly wasn't their strong suit but with no wolves being out and about during full moons, Aqua could never really gain any true intelligence on how the pack works. It had been made clear they were small but the laws were between pack members. Members who weren't really blood family save for maybe Sora; whose mother is Aurora. Aqua knew of another son the woman had but no name had been released. Only that she lost her husband and oldest at some point.

"He needs to work on his subtly." Terra sighs as he got on the ferry with her.

"And lose their fun streak? I doubt those pups even know what subtly would be if it beat them in the face." Aqua jokes, making Terra laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

As night fell, Xemnas woke first. A habit for the oldest of of them since their leader has been missing. How long has it been since they last saw him? He had gone off to find new lands for them to conquer and to end this Hunter Brigade trouble. Yet, since him going off to do so. He hadn't returned. Where did he go and more importantly, what happened to him? Did the Hunters get him? With no way to get answers, all he could do is rule in his stead and hope their master came home soon. The worst case scenario would be that they follow the trail of their master and find enemies. Knocking broke away his lingering thoughts of the old days. His thrall shouted that he had to get up and begin the day. A long day it would be as well.

Royal Vampire Meeting

Chapter 5

He would have to hope his vampires all fell in line today. There is lots to do. They had a lead on where the long lost princess could be and thanks to Axel's...negligence. Roxas had managed to get away during the day. It meant well since that blond's horrid stench couldn't be smelled but also spelled out trouble. He knew of their existence which meant if the blond wished to do so; could expose their world to those around them. Showing that the true power didn't lay with the royal family at all but the shadows behind them. His master worked too hard to obtain a hold over the family in charge. No way would he let some stray, smelling thrall undo all of it. Axel could just get a new pet. Larxene did and she loved how fast the boy fell for her charms.

"Master," He hears, once again breaking his more stressful thoughts away. "May I come in? I have to ready you for the day."

"Yes, yes Saix you may enter. We can't linger too long though." He sighs, getting up and watching the door open.

A vampire as old he walked in. Once human but now fully undead and enraptured by his mere presence and words. A loyal servant with an everlasting life. Now all he had to do is maintain it and keep his thrall forever safe. Even if he could always get another, Saix was the first. He could always rely on him. No matter how hard times got, his loyalty never wavered. He often helped reign in Axel whenever he didn't want to deal with the redhead and his...outbursts. A sigh escaped his mouth. Even as his thrall walked over. The door closing behind him.

"Master, you seem stressed. Is the itinerary too much? I could handle it for today." He heard the offer but shook his head. "Master, I am worried. Your health isn't like it used to be. Even vampires like us must rest."

"I am fine. I can handle today. We must inform them off all we know. The royal family's true lineage and that failed redhead's thrall are too important to simply." He firmly states. "Until further notice, everyone is to be on guard with their own. Not that it will matter, since the other thralls would rather die than leave their masters."

"Some can't die though. They have been turned though Larxene has grown rather tired of that older man tailing after her heels." Saix says. "She wants to kill him."

"Then she can kill him. She knows the rules about Thralls. Doesn't matter how many you have, you are in charge of them. It isn't my fault she couldn't nab a pet wolf." He grumbles. "It's her own stupidity for failing to read the signs and attempting to go alone to get one. Wolves aren't that stupid."

"But you said they were."

Xemnas looks at him, "I know what I said."

Saix remained silent at that. Dressing Xemnas as he normally did and making sure he looked as regal as he could for the meeting they would attend soon. Even if he happens to be the stand in for the true head of their clan, there still had to be a part to dress for it. His part though, servitude and something he wanted to never end. Who pick to live a mortal life when one could be immortal? He didn't and couldn't understand what made victims like Roxas and others cry and beg to be let go. If they just embraced this power or the idea of their blood granting his master and his clan the power to live on, then things would be so peaceful.

"Saix, do not ponder too long. We must hurry. The trail may grow colder than we are now." Xemnas spoke, adjusting himself.

"Sorry master, I will run ahead and inform the others to meet you in the Grand Hall. Shall I tell them to drink as well?"

"Yes, they will need to feed well. We have lots to discuss. Leads to bring up, information to deal out among our ranks….and punishments to give. Send word to Axel that he will be tried for allowing his...troublesome, foul smelling thrall escaping. Get our "princess" to come to this as well." He saw Saix's expression ask how he would manage to bring the "princess" to him when she had appearances to keep up. "I do not care how. Tell them she is needed for...dancing or whatever it is they tell people she is capable off. Just get her to come to us. Go and any failure will result in you being locked away."

His servant ran out of the room, his steps no longer being heard after a minute. Perhaps, he had been a bit harsh. With the recent troubles though, he couldn't help but worry. Even if many of the thralls the others had were in love them and served them well. Axel's had him wonder if they could fall out of that adoration. The blood received their infection well. It allowed the process to happen quickly . So why was Axel, one of his high ranking vampires unable to change his? Could it be that only their true master had that ability? Did the blood truly limit who could be turned? His master had the answers but with no leads to where he had gone or what happened, they would never get the answers. Not until he returned.

As he left his room and enters the hall, he found Saix returning. That happened too fast and with how widespread everyone truly is, something had gone wrong. His servant stops just near him and looks pale, as if a threat to his own immortal life got made.

"What brings you back here so quickly? Who sent you back?" He questions.

"Larxene, she is demanding that you let her come with only one of her thralls. Her favorite one."

"It is not my fault that she missed her chance at gaining that...dog and her unborn...mutt. It is her fault that gained two thralls. If she hates the other so much then she has to be the one to kill him. The two will be present, at her side during the meeting. Return to her at once, inform her she will be punished for not following my orders." Xemnas spoke, a cold and stern tone to make sure what he said got done.

Once more, his servant took off to do as told. Leaving Xemnas to mutter a curse under his breath. How dare she believe that she could blame him for her own stupidity. He walks down the hall with all the information weighing his mind. He couldn't help but think of one other thrall that him question a vampire's pick. Especially the circumstances before they joined their ranks. Hopefully they didn't bring too much trouble today. Axel would be enough. He turns a corner and to his surprise, Marluxia and Namine were up ahead. One listening to the other and the other nodding silently. Seems this pair understood that listening would be key. At least one set knew how to behave. He mentally groaned. They truly did know but it bothered him that only a select few held the rules up.

"Master Xemnas," Marley speaks, making the old vampire refocus. "Forgive us, we blocked your path."

"Follow me and do not block it again. We have much to discuss. Don't delay your steps any further." He walks by the two. Hearing them fall in line behind him. "How is your thrall holding up?"

"She is well fed, as am I and slowly loses her humanity by the second. I should have her turned soon master." He hears. "As for the others, I can't say how they have held up. I stick with mine mostly, as your bylaws state."

He remains silent until the Grand Hall doors. Waiting for Namine to take a hint. Royal Vampires were to be served, not serves. When the doors stayed shut, he glanced behind him.

"Must I tell your thrall to do as a servant does?"

"I'm sorry Master. I got her attention with another order. I'm afraid she isn't here to open the door now." Marluxia says.

"You...we don't do servant stuff. They do, have you not learn…" He stops. "We wait then. I refuse to open this door when a servant is meant to do that."

Marluxia got quiet then spoke; "are we really going to stand and wait cause you refuse to touch the metal handle...of a wooden door?"

"Yes."

They waited in an awkward silence after that. Xemnas intent on making a lesser being do the job for him. Why should he lower his standards when others were in that rank. He pressed his hands behind his back in a simple pose. Ignoring the awkward fidgeting of the vampire behind him. He could wait. Steps had Xemnas look to see Saix and seconds after, the others.

"Did you really just…"

"Open the door, Saix." Xemnas orders, silencing any further words.

His servant did so quickly and let them into the large circular room. He headed towards the one area where he could be seen by all. The others following behind and standing around. The doors being shut by Namine as she had come back last. A blood bag in her hands.

"Master, your food." She offers the bag up to him.

"Thank you Namine. Your blood is too thin today. I fed too much yesterday." He sighs, taking it from her.

"Royal Vampires, Thralls...listen closely." shouts Xemnas, gathering their attention to him. "We have much to discuss. Leads to follow…" The door opening had him glower at it. Xion slowly walks in, shut the door and then walked to where she'd be seen by all. "How nice of the "princess" to join us. As I was saying...we have much, to discuss."

He walks a little further from them, back to them all as he continued: "For starters, Axel's thrall...that stench of his is now gone. We can all be "grateful" in knowing that we are now at risk, of being found out." A scoff could be heard but he ignores it. "As punishment; for both. We will see to it that Axel is often sent out for...unfavorable choices with compatible thralls. Each day he fails, I'll see his blood drained."

Axel's protests were silenced by his hand. He didn't care how obsessed this man became over one blond. His word would be followed until he no longer could be in charge. Sadly, he didn't get followed for long.

"I don't need another thrall! I just need him! I am sure I can change him, I just need time."

"Your time will be spent finding a more compatible one. End...of story. Next issue," He says waving a hand to successfully silence the redhead. "We have a lead we must follow, regarding the location of the true princess."

The vampires; Marluxia mostly, look curious and happy. Their stand in, less happy.

"An island, just outside this kingdom's borders is where she apparently has been spotted. It is a long shot but if this lead is true, then we must confirm this lead." He says.

Zexion casted an eye to his thrall. Demyx was jumping now. A huge grin, hands enclosed with his arms swaying back and forth with each small hop he performed. Acting more like a child than a regal vampire.

"Demyx…" He grabs hold of the short sleeved t-shirt. "Demyx, calm down."

"But...I wanna go on the mission. I can do it." He whispers as Xemnas continued to speak about the details.

"We'll have to see if we get the job first. He might already have another in mind." Zexion whispers back. "You must be pa-" He stopped at the look Demyx's face wore. One a child would have when betrayed and it only made him sigh. "If he allows it, you can volunteer."

"Yay!" He loudly cheers, making all turn to stare. "Oops...my bad."

"As I was saying, we will be sending Xion as an emissary, to "talk" peace options with the leader of the is-"

"I WANTED TO GO!" Demyx interrupts, making the leader visibly stare at him. "I can do it! Give me a chance, come on!"

"You are acting like a child." Marluxia groans.

"I am a child, duh! Have you seen my baby fang collection? I kept all my pre-vampire teeth." Demyx grins.

"Yes, we are aware of your...child like nature but I have already…" Xemnas saw Demyx's cheer begin to crumble. "picked...Xion…" It fell into a frown. "For the task…"

Demyx now just looked to be a betrayed child. Someone that got told no, by both parents. How...how was this a thrall? Why Zexion even pick this one? Did it have to be this one man...child? Why couldn't he pick a better one?

"Very well Demyx, if you can be serious. Truly serious for twenty four hours…" He saw the child like grin return. "I will make a more, informed decision on who should go. Do we have a deal?"

"YES!" Demyx threw his hands into the air and then, as if he flipped a light switch; lowers them. "I mean….Yes Sir, thank you for this chance."

Xemnas didn't even continue to focus on that. He returned to speaking.

"In twenty four hours, I will make a decision." He sighs. "...that will be all. You are dismissed. Zexion, please linger a little longer. I wish to speak with you."

As the others filed out, he waited for Zexion to dismiss Demyx. To his surprise, Demyx walked out of his own accord. No orders from Zexion, not even a nod got given his way.

"Do...you not use him to his full potential?" He asks, seeing Zexion give the usual emotionless expression. "Touchy, well I am about to be worse. Why pick him? I could understand Axel and...his past with that reeking sack of human flash he calls his mate. This was just...happen chance, so why?"

Zexion turned to the door and then back at him, "who knows. Maybe it he just made me realize that you are easily pissed off." He turned his back to Xemnas and walked away.

"I….I will end you!"

"Oh no…" Zexion sighs. "A threat to my immortal life, whatever will I do?" He leans against the door then, hand on his forehead. "I simply couldn't bear the thought of dyin...oh wait, I can't." He walked out then, leaving Xemnas to mutter curses his way.


	6. Chapter 6

Demyx returned to his room. Opening the door and making sure to close it completely. It took a bit of time searching, he found a bag of money he stashed away. It didn't pay much to be vampire but he made some decent money by doing whatever Zexion asked of him. He saved enough to pull off an idea that could help him out in the long run for the next 24 hours even. An idea that would place him as the pick for going on that mission. Pulling out his backpack and then pulling out a wallet. Gold currency went out long ago but regular money got put in banks and with a no limit credit card, he could do what he wanted.

Serious Business

Chapter 6

Standing up, he pocketed his wallet and grabbed a coat. Pulling it on with a quick flip. Making sure no hair got stuck underneath it. After a quick check of his image in the mirror. He left his room again. Making sure it shut again. He would have to now gather information after obtaining the needed items. It would cost a lot but in the long run, Xemnas would see why did this. Humans were so far advanced now so fitting in would help them out. As things stood, they had no way to reach many sources. Letters were fine, they...could cover lots of information but took too long to get to them. Plus, while they used the letter system. Others were using emails, electronic emails sent from one PC to another. Faster, productive and helped update information even more. They could even look up new information and old information. No way could he not ignore the potential in that.

He walks away from his door. Heading down the hall and turning the corner. Larxene stood ahead with a young man at her side. The black haired twenty four year old she favored over the father of him. She looked normal too with the irritation all over her face. He didn't have time for this. Hopefully she chose to move on and not bother him. She didn't move though. Instead, the vampiress steps into his path.

"Can I help you Larxene?" He asks, serious tone.

The Vampiress took a step back, clearly shocked at his tone and expression. Did she really not think he could pull this off?

"I just...need help killing my thrall, Erik." She says looking behind him then at him again.

"Okay," Demyx shrugs. "Where is he?"

"On second thought, just lead him into a room and I'll kill him." Larxene held up her hands.

"Alright, what room?" He asks.

"The one..behind you?" She points, watching him turn to see the room directly behind his back. "Just lead him there, that's it."

Demyx nods, "Alright. Where have you sent him? I can't lead him here if I can't find him." He once again saw a flicker of fear but ignores it. "Larxene, where can I find him?"

With a point behind him, he follows her finger towards the end of the hall and back the way he came. All Demyx did to show he understood is nod and turn back. Walking out of her sight around the corner and down the hall. The old thrall would be easy to find among the few true human thralls and since he just left the Hall of Thralls, it would be easy to lure him back to that door. The only downside would be Erik not actually in this area which would mean a wild goose chase around the castle. Something he really didn't have time for. In the end, Demyx ended up leaving the Hall of Thralls. Entering an area that didn't really have an exact name he could put for it. It just had a long hallway splitting into four directions. One path would lead to where the library and from there, a staircase going up to where Xemnas and Saix often "eloped" for privacy. The hall in front of him lead to the Hall of Regal Vampires and to the left led to the only way to the where the Royal Family and the humans lived.

Turning right and heading towards the library, he found the lost puppy dog by chance. Erik happens to turn a corner up ahead. Saving Demyx the actual trouble to find the man. Before he let a single word get spoken, he told Erik to follow him back to where Larxene would be waiting. Speaking her orders to follow him to a specific room would be where she expected to find him. After Erik was there though, he would be leaving the castle for a quickish errand. A task he personally has to oversee himself. If he ever asks another for help then they'd just screw it up. Reaching the end of the Hall, he opens the door Larxene had gestured too then had him walk inside. It shut and locked. With that done, he walked away. Leaving the hallway and turning the next corner to face the same yet different four way forked hallway. This was just closer to the door he needed to head towards. The vampire Hall though...that place truly happened to be a maze. Considering that only two actually stayed on this floor and the others were on the next floor above that one and they had the _entire_ floor as well so they were even more scattered.

Half the time, Demyx felt as if he never truly found their actual rooms and more rooms for specific needs. He reached the fork and turned right. Heading straight to the door and opening it. Smelling human blood all over the place. He shut the door and walked around two empty red cushioned royal chairs. A red carpet all around them and then expanding towards a double doors. Windows spilling the midday sunlight through stained glass windows. He had time to get the phones but anything after that would have to wait. Curse the vampires for only letting them out at a set time. Did they not have a sense of propriety? He stops and shook his head. Acting serious did mean he had to think like Saix 24 hours, let alone actually become serious; like Saix. Demyx began to walk the rest of the ways to the door and opens it. Walking out and closing it behind him. Human servants were everywhere in the hall as normal. Cleaning and going about their daily job, even as he passed by. The red carpet almost looking as if it had been painted with blood and yet blending so well with the now mahogany floor and walls.

Once through the main hall, he took a marble staircase going down. These humans never could make up their minds, could they? One minute they want wood and then the next they want marble. Just pick one theme and stick with it, why is that so hard? Even Demyx stuck with blues but only cause water happens to be blue. Why couldn't these guys do the same? With a sigh, he reaches the first level and saw yet another long hallway. Pictures of the royal family line going from the front door and reaching towards the stairs itself. The current royal family sat near it with Kairi's, no Xion's picture up there. She looked so much like the princess but the jawline and eye color just appears a shade off from the true blue of the princess and her wig wasn't red enough. He moved on and looked at how each member always had red hair. The only difference being that the current queen had blond. How Kairi ended up with red hair when her mother had a more dominant hair color truly showed how the genetic makeup of this royal bloodline refused to have anything but red.

He opens the door and met the sun at last. It didn't burn him yet but soon here he'd be unable to even get a ray of it onto his skin. It would be a shame since he did enjoy the sunlight but if he missed it too much then he would simply walk out at night and get moonlight. The dark isn't scary, just misunderstood by humans. They fear the night and it's creatures and fear what they might find. If they just explored then they would find some wonderful spots that only the moonlight's natural glow gave beauty. He and Zexion had many spots they went to after Zexion had his fill. He never did let him drink real human blood though, something about maintaining his innocence. Zexion simply acted odd when it came to Demyx and human blood. It always came in bags. His thoughts returned when he looks back to make sure the doors shut. They did and he walked down the cobblestone courtyard and down a cobblestone staircase. He reached a small section with three gates. One to the left, one to the right and one going ahead. The golden gates to the left and right led to two gardens. One for whatever reason had been used for formal outdoor dinners and another for walks.

Moving to gate in front of him, he opens it and once through closes it. Walking across a stone bridge and into town. A few people were either heading home and some getting last minute shopping done before dinner snuck up. Demyx headed towards the only store that sold not just cellphones but also granted service and walked in. With it being in the afternoon, they weren't busy. So a woman walked up with a tablet in one hand.

"Hello, how may I help you this afternoon sir?" She asks.

"Hey, I am looking to get 13 of your most advanced but decently priced phones with service and wifi connectability." He tells her in one breath.

The seller blinks in surprise and backed away, "Oh...um...this way." She says slowly. "Any...desirable kind of phone? We sell Apple and Android."

"Which one is better price wise?"

"Android, we have the latest one as well and the more lines you have the less a monthly bill it is to pay." She tells him, clearly keeping a good gap between him and herself.

"Alright, I'll take thirteen android phones. Each one needs its own case I am assuming so may I have different color cases so each one doesn't look the same?"

"C...Course, I'll go get all the colors I can." She curtly nods. "As well as thirteen phones and chargers for you sir."

She backed away as Demyx waited patiently. Why is everyone acting as if he were going to kill them? He had to be serious, not a killer. It made him wish the hands of time simply went faster. This "serious" act he has to put on didn't fit who he truly is. He crosses his arms and spotted her coming back with a basket full of phones, cases and charges. With a wave of her tablet, he got led to a table where a chair for him and her were at. Once sat down, she lays out all the phone cases she could find. They ranged from the normal colors found to ones with dots, stripes and some with what appeared to be words on it. They even had one with roses on the back. Demyx told her what each phone got what case so he could tell the difference and let her activate each one to do the rest of whatever it was she needs to do. It took longer than he wanted but while all 13 were updating and gathering whatever data required to work as a phone, she left and swiftly returns with a big bag. One she used to put the chargers in and set aside. When the tasks were completed, she set all the cased phones in the bag.

"Alright sir, it will only be…" she used the tablet for a quick moment. "100 a month to keep all 13 lines open. Thank you for your time and I am sorry it took so long."

"It's okay. You have a good afternoon ma'am. Thank you." He waves then heads to the door.

As he left, he saw the sun had gotten lower now. Leaving it now blocked by the castle and it's walls. The glow behind them as the only sign that it still existed, even as the crescent moon began to shine brightly among the few dotted stars. Heading back towards the golden gates, he stopped and glanced towards where the docks began. If he won then that meant he finally had an excuse to ride the ferry! He mentally grins and turns back. Walking to the gate and opening it. Closing it and making sure it locked once again. It was automatic but still he had to make sure. Walking up the stairs again, he checked the old castle out while he could. From the outside, it still held up and the stones were strong. It looked big and on the inside; it was but the humans didn't really own it. Xemnas did and with him in charge, they'd never own it. He headed through the front door and actually locked it for the night.

Heading back up the stairs and going along the route he used, entered his home territory. Holding the red and white bag up and got the first phone he pulled out scanning for wifi. Before he could deliver these to the others, he had to make facebook pages, connect wifi and add everyone's number to each phone. He would have gotten phones for the thralls but that wouldn't be up to him but their masters. Zexion wouldn't care considering he got himself a phone but the rest would. They didn't trust the ones at their side for whatever reason to adore them so they never let them be free. Of all the thralls, Demyx never had Zexion seems to mistrust him. Quite the opposite really, he let Demyx do whatever. As he set facebook and the numbers, his mind wandered. Aware he still stood at the entry but aware he had to win this bet to go on this mission. Seeing as he only really had to get a name and with this case an email set up, it didn't take too long. Agree to this, that and confirm each step and soon all thirteen had facebook pages, phone numbers and all had themselves as friends. He checked the phone in his hand and saw Burn Baby Burn on the back. Course Axel had to be first but then again getting that crazy redhead out of the way is for the best.

He turned right and then left. Stopping at the first door in the Hall of Royal Vampires. With a knock, he steps back and saw the door fly open. The redhead had a smile and clearly expected someone else. So it faded when he only saw Demyx.

"Oh..it's you. What do you want?" He grumbles at him.

"Please do not...grumble because I am not your lost ex thrall." Demyx sighs, noticing the redhead flinch at his tone. "Here…" He held out the phone and waited as Axel slowly took the item. "That is how we can comminicate should we can't find or are out hunting. Please do not break it, smash it or anything remotely close to destroying as I will not replace it afterwards."

While Axel seemed to be taken back at his serious tone, he told Axel what he did, what to do next with both the facebook page and the phone itself. He made sure the stunned vampire actually heard what he said before turning and continuing left. At the next door, he knocked and took a step back. Marluxia answered just as he managed to find the rose encased phone. The pink haired man looked confused.

"Demyx..what…" the phone held out to him made his words stop. "What...is this…" he took the cellular device.

"As I told Axel, this is how we can communicate when hunting or unable to find one another. I have already added everyone to each phone. Please...do not break it, smash or anything remotely close to destroying it as I will not replace it afterwards." He repeats.

Like with Axel, he told Marely how to work facebook and the phone in general. Again, noticing the fear in the pink haired man's face. Even able to feel as he turned and headed towards the marble staircase. Turning at the small section between the next staircase, he jogged up the rest and turned to face the first door on his right and knocked. Xaldin answered but Demyx didn't give him the chance to speak. Digging around, he grabbed a phone with a case that simply had the word Air on it and held it out. As Xaldin took it, he repeated what he said to Marluxia and Axel then turned and headed towards the far end of the hall to where he would find Vexen. Each room visit he had made him see just pure looks of terror but it couldn't be helped. Finally though, he only had four left. His, Zexion's, Xemnas's and Saix's. With a sigh, he headed towards the only set of doors with gold handles and knocked. Stepping back and pulling a phone with a silver case and a case that had the word puppy in rainbow on it.

Xemnas answered, half naked: "Demyx..what…" the phones had him stop and take them.

"I got thirteen phones sir. Each one already has the others number in it. I even made a facebook page for all of us to help keep in contact and show what everyone is doing. It's only a 100 a month but I will manage that myself. I did this so we could blend in more with the humans should they ever spot us outside." He says.

"...you…" Xemnas had a taken back look. "You mean you made us blend in even more?"

"Yes, is that okay? I only wish to let us appear normal." Demyx replies seeing his leader take a step back.

"Y...yeah. Um..good job Demyx."

"Thank you sir now if you'll excuse me. I must find Zexion. I still have his phone and must deliver it post haste." Demyx bows and turns, walking away.

He headed towards the stairs and went down them. Walking to the right, he headed towards a fork then turned right again and headed towards the library. Opening the doors, he found Zexion right away and smiles as he shut the door. The library wasn't as tidy this time. It looked as if something happened.

"What happened here?"

Zexion looked up from a book titled: "Judgement Day" and sighs; "Larxene had come in earlier. Yelling about how you were scaring everyone and acting weird. Told me to make sure you cut it out."

Demyx felt real anger boil in him but for now bit his tongue as he pulled out the only phone in a book like case. Zexion took it and got to work setting up what needed to be done. The dirty blond then turned on his heel and heads for the door. He had the charges still. A ding went off on his and Zexion's phone. When checked, he saw that Xemnas sent a max text telling them all to meet up right now in their throne room. The leader caught on quickly. He could give their phone chargers!

"Demyx, let's go." Zexion sighs.

He follows him out of the library and to their personal throne room. There, he handed out the chargers and showed each one how to plug it into the phone. Marley had already figured out how to take a picture of himself. Showed Demyx several of himself and almost a hundred of the garden he made and kept up.

"As you all can see, Demyx...has provided a service to us and since our days are short, kept his promise." Xemnas sighs, as if he still couldn't believe that Demyx...the peppy child vampire managed a day like this. "So as promised Demyx, you...will be going on the mission."

The minute he announced it became the minute some magical switch got flicked off.

"YES! WHOOO! SUCK THAT XION!" Demyx cheers, pointing at the ceiling. "I won~ I won...I won, I won, I won! Yes!"

Xemnas just held a hand against his face as the others left, including himself and keeping to himself how he now regretted this decision. When the door shut, it left Zexion and Demyx alone.

"Zexy!" Demyx hugged him. "I won! Guess what this means!"

Zexion blinks, "that...you are going on a mission?"

"No silly, vacation~" He sings. "We gotta pack. Oh..I gotta get you a kindle! Online books, the latest trend. OH! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Wait...did...did you be serious just to get away from here?" asks Zexion, making Demyx look at him.

"Duh, how else would I do it? Ask? Pfft...that old man takes life with way too much drama and seriousness to even grant a yes the princess wannabe. Plus…" Demyx held up his hands and wiggles his fingers. "Souvenirs~!"

The bookworm simply watched his thrall run out of the room, talking about getting him a kindle.

"...the hell just happened?" He asks the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Axel began to pace back and forth in his room. Since yesterday's...debacle with Demyx managing to stay serious for their view of 24 hours and him being told to find a more compatible thrall. He hadn't really bothered to focus on much else. Yeah he did as Demyx asked and made that face whatever to avoid more conflict. Stupid as the set up had been, he did. It just hasn't been his concern. Ever since Roxas managed to escape, he had been hunting just random people without gaining any real taste. Some had great smelling blood, some even better than the blond's scent but he didn't want them. He wanted Roxas. The redhead couldn't picture his life complete without him at his side, regardless of how the later felt about that.

Attempted Hunting

Chapter 7

His pacing ceased as he thought about how Roxas lived among them. When he had been, somewhat turned. He didn't eat human food, at least not when he got around Axel and he seemed to smell a little better but it never fully went away. Even so, it wasn't the blood that had him stay. Before he turned him, he fell for Roxas. Not sure how someone like him did that but it happened and the obstacle between the two at the time was the family. The dad didn't approve of his son being gay, the mother approved but wanted him to find another mate and his sister just didn't trust Axel to begin with. Humans like that irked him for being so judgemental.

The redhead smiles at the day he gave his lover the best gift ever, complete freedom. Killing the family and waiting for him to come home like a beacon at the end of a dark tunnel. Granted Roxas didn't seem to appreciate it but it didn't matter. Still didn't...now they could be soulmates, regardless of that stench his blood created. He would grow to love Axel for what he did. It just needed time and now, with the blond gone. That clock had to be reset, again. Demyx had one job but at the same time, befriended his thrall and that wasn't frowned upon. Humans made friends, Axel knew that. Roxas had many that have passed on by now. Humans made friends, it was a weird tradition but it happens. What pissed him off? Demyx helped Roxas get out. Just...it had to be Demyx because no other thralls cared to talk with him when the blond decided to not hide away.

Axel knew back then and now that Demyx's childlike mind, even for a royal vampire to be wouldn't be able to suppress human emotion. If anything, unlike the other thralls who slowly forgot human emotions. He kept them. Even now, with him more vampire than human. The child remained that...a child but in a man's body. Zexion never seemed disturbed or bothered by the behavior and if anything, it no doubt led to Demyx and Roxas befriending one another and the eventual escape. A sigh left him. He has to get him back and turn him. No other thrall would do. Screw the blood rule, screw the laws he had been bound too. It was him or no one. After standing still, he turned on his heel and speed walks out of his room. Heading down the hall and into Demyx and Zexion, of all people.

"Axel, finally ready to thrall shop? We don't have all night to watch you hunt." Zexion says, a book under one arm. "I am running out of reading material to take with me whilst you waste time."

"I refuse…"

"Yes, we are aware of your refusal. I swear this obsession will end you one day." Zexion interrupts. "Hopefully I can witness it."

"Don't make me burn that book of yours to cinders." threatens Axel.

A musical instrument got slammed against his chest. Knocking him back onto the ground. When he went to get up, a boot gets slammed against his throat. Demyx had...hit him and now had him pinned to the ground. A cold, dangerous glare pointed at him.

"Try it." The boyish vamp growls at him.

It only stopped when Zexion pulls away his thrall. Letting Axel recover with unneeded breaths for air, an old human habit he thought he didn't have anymore. Then again, he just got slugged with a sitar to the ground and pinned, by a child.

"Easy, I understand you hate to hear a threat to my hobby…" Zexion sighs. "But...let us not waste our...energy on a child." he looks at Axel when he says child. "They aren't worth that time." When Axel went to speak, Zexion silenced him. "Now let us get this babysitting job. Come."

Demyx ran after his master with Axel following. Listening to the boy between him and the other vampire prattle on about some...kindle he had to get still and how they had to pack for a 7 day mission. He could only hope that the estimation on Demyx's part proved fruitful. The skills the boy before him ranged from clutz to childish. No matter the scenario presented, Demyx never took things seriously. Yesterday though, he really didn't want to be around him. To see the child like persona gone and in its place, a cold...almost calculating man. It seemed serial killer, maybe even beyond that.

"Ah, yes...before we do find you a thrall Axel…" Zexion's words stop and the eyes glance away. "If we find you one…" His eyes focused back on him. "We have to stop by a store or two. Naturally, you can...hunt for one there but do keep your fiery temper in check. Last thing we need is the human race to know we exist."

"I thought the point of us draining humans is to survive…"

"Yes well that will be hard when many like you tend to almost kill their victims, now isn't it?" He simply states. "wait...I forgot. You have no control over yourself…" Zexion covered his mouth with a fake emotion. "How will they survive?"

"Your sass isn't needed Zexion." Axel scoffs.

"Oh what ever will I do? Perhaps I might get staked one day or silver shot into my undead heart." He dramatically touches his forehead. "The idea of my death pains me…wait…" He now scowls at him. "I can't die that easily."

A turn had him ignore the redhead while Demyx just followed along happily. Piping up about getting the best one he could find for his master. Did...did he not hear the sass thrown at him? Weren't thralls supposed to make sure their master's didn't get killed? Or did Demyx not actually care about Zexion that much? Even now, he didn't get how Zexion felt the need to take in this child. The dirty blond never showed any inclination to follow rules. Never bothered to show real respect, shouted and behaved like a spoiled child and only became serious at certain moments. Zexion on the other hand, let Demyx do whatever, say whatever and never seemed to punish his thrall, for anything. He let this go on and on, for years. What was the relationship between them? It didn't feel like master and servant, it felt different.

"Are you quite finished staring at Demyx?" Zexion's voice had him jump. "Oh...I scared the big mighty vampire. I must be deadly."

He just groans.

"Don't groan at me. Look, go hunt or...something. I don't care. I'll be reading. Demyx will do the shopping then we will go and waste time while you mope about your stinky loss." The vampire sat down on a bench while Demyx headed inside an electronic store.

"Zexion, what is your relationship with Demyx?" asks Axel, sitting next to him.

"Normal."

"You know what I mean by the question. It isn't normal so answer honestly." He demands.

"Or what? You'll expose me for what I am? Expose Demyx for what he is becoming? I owe you nothing. Least of all, an explanation. How I treat him is mine to know alone."

"He adores you...why couldn't Roxas adore me?"

Zexion looks up from the book in his hand, "maybe killing his family and kidnapping him for about...a hundred and seventeen years could have something to do with that." He shrugs and went back to his book. "But what do I know right?"

"I did it all right. I bite him, made him immortal and yet...nothing. He always became human again."

"...you are dense…maybe more than your ex thrall." Came the comment as Axel stood and continued.

"I followed procedure." the redhead repeats.

Zexion just released a sigh.

"Made him an immortal…"

"And yet he became human over and over, stinking the place up…" He sighs. "Never got the smell out and it went _everywhere_ ; including into my library."

The redhead glanced at him, "no one cares about your books."

"Says the man that got bashed by Demyx...with a sitar." He grins.

"Hello boys." A voice made both look left and see...hunters.

"So, what's a couple of vampires doing out tonight?" A man grins. "Looking for a drink?"

"Yes, clearly...this book is just a poor helpless victim of my eyes drinking in its information...like blood." Zexion pretends to slurp at it before going silent.

"You...smell really good," Axel smiles at the woman. "Names Axel, you?"

"Aqua," She says. "I wouldn't mind...giving a sip to you. I hear it's quite fascinating."

She walked closer to him while Zexion got up out of irritation and headed inside the store. Axel just ignored the bookworm. Letting the two lead him to a more private setting so they wouldn't expose this world to others. The back of a building near them that ended in a dead end worked out and there. He got granted her wrist.

"No neck?" the red sighs with fake scorn.

"I can't have you exposed can I?" asks Aqua, "Besides...I want to wear necklaces in the morning and after with no pain."

He shrugs and gently grabs her wrist, sinking his teeth in and letting that smell become clear as as the stars themselves. It tasted so sweet too. Like candy but made from blood, no...this was better than candy. It is cake. Vampire cake made specific for him to drink. He guzzled down what he could until full then let go. Normally, humans seem woozy and sorta tispy even, like a drunk. She didn't even look fazed. The huntress stood there.

"You are sure this is gonna work?" The man asks her. "He doesn't seem different."

"...he just drank from me Terra. It isn't an instances…" She sighs. "Look, give my blood about...two minutes. Okay? Then judge."

What did she mean? Did he drink bad blood?! He wiped his mouth and looks to see plain red blood. The same reaction normal human blood had when exposed to oxygen. What were the pair implying about this blood then? He kept waiting for something to happen, outside of him feeling full and almost out of it cause of the feeling.

"There we go." She sighs, looking at her wrist. "..oh, one minute. My bad."

"Uh huh. So what does this...do exactly for us?" Terra's voice sounded far away but it didn't really bother him.

"It makes them high."

Axel laughs and felt himself hit the wall or something behind him, "Oops…" He grins. "whoa...I am seeing color." He points all around her and Terra and pokes it. "...it won't pop…"

"Yeah, he is gone." laughs Aqua. "Hey can you still manage to answer questions?"

The redhead blinks, "yeah…" He fell onto the ground and bursts with laughter. "I fell on my ass."

"Yes, clearly you did." He heard. "So, what is your end goal, for all vampire kind."

He thought about it best he could, still poking the color around him that...now turned into rainbow bubbles. No matter how hard he prodded and poked though, they didn't burst. The end goal for all vampire kind...guess the answer he best could give is a simple, to live and rule the earth. Her face showed she didn't care for his answer, which...he assumed he said out loud? He focused on popping the bubbles around him.

"What...what will you do to the survivors?"

He managed to pop a bubble and let a laugh out at the question, "d..duh, a campf…" He laughs. "A camf...a place…"

"Is he getting drunk?" Terra's groans sigh.

"A camp...so you plan to use us...as breeders?" She asks him.

"Yeah, maybe...maybe...we'll make their blood...a thing…" Axel responds, trying to focus on popping another bubble.

Terra then spoke at him, "we heard there is a missing thrall. Do you know who he is? Where he has gone?"

"...my Roxy…" he sighs, hand lowering. "He left me. I love him. We were gonna be together forever."

"He...was yours?" asks Aqua, a noise coming from her sounded off.

"Yeah, I freed him. Killed his family so he could be mine. Now he is gone and I am not sure where he went. Can I have more blood?"

"Not yet, what is his name?"

Axel smiles, "Roxas. An angel's name…" He sighs. "I want more blood."

Aqua sighs, "You'll get more once we are done. Promise. What is his last name? Description? I need to know."

The redhead whines but gave in, "Fine. Blond, blue eyes...His last name is Channing. Means young wolf. Lives up to it, that spicy meat." He laughs then whines. "I want more blood. I refuse until I get more. I wanna pop bubbles!"

"Do all Vampires act like children with your blood, or is just him?" Terra bluntly asks, ruining his good mood.

"It is random actually. I never quite know the effects until it hits them." She sighs, letting him finally have more to drink. "There, now then…"

"Bubbles~" He sighs, poking one.

"Do you have any ideas as to where he could have gone? Did he have a preference for living locations?"

"Heh, beach guy...loves water. Couldn't keep him from it."

The two shared a glance and then look at him.

"I see…" Terra walked over and helped him stand. "Let's get you home."

"Nooo...I wanna…" He tried to pop the bubbles but he got dragged away, further and further. "Bubbles…"

"Your blood does magic my dear." He heard as Aqua supported his other side.

"I know but now we know more about this thrall. He likes beaches so I will put out a lead online, see if anyone matching what we have pops up. Hopefully, it won't be a long search." She sighs as Axel kept looking back at the bubbles.

He got dropped onto the ground after a moment of movement and the voices got further away. With how full he felt and how good the blood tasted, he really didn't plan on moving. Even when he had heard steps and saw Demyx and Zexion staring at him.

"Hehe...you two look like a bubble…" He pointed up at them, almost touching Zexion's nose.

It made the vampire stare at him, "...right, okay. Let's drag him inside."

Both just picked his arms up. Dragging him back inside, kicking and whining. One told him to just be silent and let the grown ups get his drunk ass to bed. He argued that he didn't get drunk though. He went out with a nice lady, got high and felt great. Then told the two they had to find aqua to get a taste. One asked what water he drank to get this way and when he tried to explain it is a person and not water, they just couldn't understand.

"I am telling you…" he blinks when he saw his ceiling but went on after. "Its amazing, aqua has the blood."

"Axel, aqua is water. Water is aqua. Unless you found a magical fairy spring, I am not gonna bother." Zexion and Demyx dumped him onto his bed. "Now sleep it off and dream of..whatever it is you...dream of."

"It's a person, not water. Ask aqua…" He screams.

The door to his room shut and so did he, grumbling as he rolled onto his side.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up early as she always did, Xion found servants waiting to dress her into the gown for the day. A peach colored A-line gown with silver trim around the sleeves and neck area. It would hug her chest and waist then expand into a ball gown covered in a thin layer of tulle. She hated waking early with the sun still around but to keep appearances, she must. The princess must never be absent to lessons. Even so, she didn't wish for this to end. She had money, power and once those humans passed, would inherit the throne. Meaning she would have the power at last. Even if she could only use it to serve the vampires needs, it would no longer be a need to hide then. She could expose them and let the world know that she was now going to make them all breeders.

To Vacation

Chapter 8

In fact, she could expand their borders. She pushed off the blanket and saw peach colored shoes with the same silver trim. What is with the pink? Her hair wasn't pink or red, it's black. In fact, she would change that and just reveal she is the "twin" of the princess that died and grew tired of taking her sister's image. That redhead left the kingdom, she abandon the right to claim the throne so why would Master Xemnas seek her out so much? What would it do? Wouldn't it be like having that one human that stank the place up around? It wouldn't help. Her parents wanted her back but they had her. Why not love her? Raise her and then trust her with the throne? Those humans...too weak with grief over the loss of their true child. The anger in her made her breath in then out, as she had been taught. A princess never showed her emotions, as that would reveal her intentions. A mistake she wouldn't do.

The servants got closer as she stood and let them dress her as always. Looking out the window while they did this. Xion saw the moon in the blue sky. It wasn't full but it was no longer a cresent, more is showing. She always loved seeing the moon during the day. It made her feel safe, seeing as her vampire blood burns in sunlight. How did humans do it everyday? The sun hurt so much. Did they wear sunscreen? Maybe she would ask the parents once she met with them for "breakfast", if they let her ask and didn't leave to do whatever it was they did during the day. The queen would linger but only long enough to let her know she would not miss having a replacement. Despite knowing full well that Xion's master is Xemnas, she spoke the words coldly. Clearly showing that no magic or power over her could keep her from her true child. Even so, Xion would ask and then hope to get some. If it did work then she could walk around without burning. Seeing as some classes often required her to go outside, for whatever reason. Humans were just weird and with no real backstory to to this, speculation became muddled with possible myths, facts or lies from too many sources.

As the servants led her to the dining room, she ran into the queen and king; who had Demyx and Zexion with them today. All four talking and making the human parents extremely happy. This...is another issue she had. Demyx managed to take her place on a mission, a mission she planned to use to take the princess out for good, from her hands. Being serious for their short day shouldn't have decided this. She should be the one to do it. Have Marluxia go with and take her back to Radiant Garden and pretend she was Kairi. A full proof plan ruined by a child. A voice had her thoughts broken then.

"If it isn't the stand in, how is your morning?" Zexion asks with no care towards her.

She scoffed in return, "what are you two doing up during the day? Can't sleep?" She smirks at him with hopes she insulted the older vampire.

Instead, she got the most bored expression shot at her, "I slept just fine. Unlike you and the others, I can manage a day waking easier. Considering Demyx is the reason I get up at this hour."

Demyx hugged him, "aww Zexy~ I love you too."

"Demyx, behave for now please."

"Okay," The child vampire stood, well swayed next to him.

Xion just sputtered out the next words, " Well...I….I have an important job!" She yells. "Better than yours!"

"Ah yes, standing in place for the true princess of our fair kingdom while she has the true rich life somewhere." Zexion fakingly sighs. "What a hard job that must be. To be pampered, spoiled and have riches thrown your way with little to no work. To be dressed in the finest gowns money can buy…" He looks at her. "Must be so hard."

She growls but he turns and with a wave had Demyx follow him into the back. Leaving the princesses' parents to get her attention. The mother telling her that she would be attending History, Dance, Singing, Calligraphy and Art for the morning and for night, Math, Foreign Intelligence and Geography. With no others words from the Queen and none from the king, Xion watched the two walk away and with a brief kiss shared between them, split for the day. Like a child, she stomped up and down. Not caring that the dress wouldn't let her jump too high. They dismissed her! They dismissed her before she could even get a word in! The real princess wasn't here. She is the princess! She would be in charge! She deserved their respect! With a five year old like scream, she storms to her class. Not seeing Demyx had been watching her through the door.

"Zexion?" He says as he watches her leave. "Why is Xion more childlike than me?"

He looks to his master and saw an odd expression on his face at his expression. Normally, he always seemed content. This didn't look right on him.

"Demyx, Xion was turned as a child and now is being spoiled like one because she is the stand in for the true princess but you know the last part." He hears Zexion explain while having him follow his lead. "Xemnas turned Xion years ago or at least that is what he says but she never refers to him as Master with respect. I have a feeling the true turner was Xehanort, Head vampire who wanted her just in case the real heir ever went missing."

"But...why not just keep her human? Why turn her early?" Demyx reasons. "If the princess wasn't born or a baby then wouldn't it have made more sense to turn her once the princess had aged to her proper age?"

"I don't know. It's only hunch I am going on. She never refers to anyone as a master but it could also be due to her being the fake princess as well. Power corrupts after all." He says as Demyx follows him. "Unlike you, she had it pretty easy so it's only natural that you are just a little more grateful."

"You had food." Demyx reminds him. "I wanted food. Still want food."

"You hungry?" asks Zexion, smiling at Demyx nodding quickly. "Alright, let's go get you some from storage. I'll even see if we got your favorite in stock."

"I heard we had normal AB blood now. Can I try some?"

"It's too rare to find without that...dog smell to it so I am not allowed." Zexion tells him. "When we get more than I will see about indulging into it."

"So humans can have AB blood?"

"Yes...they...Demyx, sweetie. Humans have all kinds of blood. Just because those...dogs own that market doesn't mean they own the blood type. It is just sadly their main type. We are lucky to find those with this blood type to be donors but it doesn't happen enough." Explains a very proud Zexion.

"Hence why it is so rare then. I get it now!" The dirty blond grins. "So that is why we store then, to gather more."

With a nod, Zexion shrugs: "It's how things must be until we can find more or they donate more but humans are fickle."

"I know and I am still considered one." Demyx sighs. "But I guess that comes in handy huh? I can fit right in and no one would know I am yours." He leans towards Zexion after that. "Your cheeks are red, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go bug Axel." He says walking away.

Demyx ran after him, "Zexy! Why are your cheeks red?" He whines. "What did I do!"

"Nothing, just drop it please. We are in public."

Zexion relaxed when they reached Axel's room. Demyx had become quiet. Ceasing to ask why his cheeks just had to turn red at how innocently romantic he could be without knowing it. Knocking on the door, he could wait for an answer. Seeing as the redhead had become severely high off water, of all things. Making it all but useless to get any real reason behind the high in the first place. After this, he would go take a nap and would make Demyx take one. Then they could leave for wherever the princess had been spotted. Though, from how his partner had packed. He doubt they would look for her. If anything, the dirty blond made more plans to have fun instead of working. In reality, he couldn't bring himself to care. Demyx could do whatever since both had feelings to one another. Even with his heart no longer beating and soon having Demyx's stop. For now, he could enjoy whatever warmth the boyish vampire had still.

A door opening broke his thoughts and he found Axel barely awake. The high gone and looking more hungover than awake. Crossing his arms and grinning, he leans towards Axel.

"Hungover?"

"Shut up, what do you want?" grumbles Axel, clearly ready to get back to sleep. "It's literally 6 am in the morning. We wake at noon, why are you up this early?"

"I had to get up and inform the king and queen of our mission. Anyways, before me and Demyx go take a nap…" Zexion began.

"We are taking a nap?" Demyx's question interrupts.

"Yes, anyways...before we go take a nap. I came to check on you. After all you got high, off water of all things. It wouldn't bode well if we left you to wander the castle under the influence." Zexion shrugs.

Axel's confusion had him wait.

"...I got high...off water?"

With no real answer, Zexion shrugs: "you said something about water after we left you here to sleep it off. I am done with my check up. Demyx, go to your room and take a nap."

"Okay!" Demyx skips away.

"I'll be off after my nap. Take care Axel." He nods and walks away.

"Wait…" He hears. "Hey! What did I say! Zexion!" He ignores Axel's whining while heading upstairs and towards his room.

When he reached his room, he made sure to lock the door. Texting Demyx to do the same to his own door so Axel wouldn't disturb his sleep. He also made sure to remind him that they would need be up before the rest woke up so it wouldn't be a long nap. Just long enough to get them some energy to get up, grab their things and go. After all, if Xemnas found out what the real plan for Demyx was, then he wouldn't just lose his right to be with Zexion. He'd be killed for, in Xemnas's views, insubordination. Sighing for whatever number today, the blue haired vampire hit his bed and just closed his eyes. The morning just didn't suit his kind.

It wasn't long before a loud, obnoxious alarm blared in his ears. A groan is all he could muster while silencing the alarm. It is still early enough that Xemnas and the rest wouldn't be up. A stretch later and he is on his feet and luggage ready to go. Shooting a text to Demyx to wake the heavy sleeper, Zexion left his room. Locking the door again to keep his belongings safe. It reminds him to shoot a reminder for Demyx to lock his room once he leaves. Not that anyone would actually bother to see what his thrall's room looks like but better safe than sorry. When he got no response between the time he reached the first level, Zexion picked the pace up and reached Demyx's room. Slamming against the door now.

"Demyx, we have no time to waste." He says. "It's time to leave."

"Coming." He hears then soon the door flew open to show Demyx had packed two bags.

"We are going for seven days love, not a month." Zexion sighs as the dirty blond shut the door and locks it.

"Never can be too prepared." Demyx wisely speaks. "Now let's go before they see us."

The dirty blond took the charge then. Leading him through the hall, out of their area and into the human throne room and then into the hallway. The pace he set making him feel as if he were truly racing a clock they'd beat long before it ran out at this pace. The reality being the two had to leave the castle in two hours and they had already left their area in less than five minutes at the speed Demyx picked. It really did amaze him at how mature his thrall could behave and yet most of the time have a true child's persona. If only they could truly understand his love. Sadly, no one would ever do so since many saw his thrall as the child he acted as. It just meant more true emotions when in private.

"Demyx, we are not even close to the first hour of the clock and you have us outside. It's safe to walk, you know this right?" asks Zexion as he did his best to keep up.

"I just want to hurry and get to the Ferry before the last one leaves for the day." Demyx tells him. "Then they can't track us down after."

It made sense and had him pick the pace up just a bit more. Decently keeping up with the dirty blond. The ferry had more humans than normal which had Demyx look at Zexion for answers. He shrugged. This...honestly is the first he even came here. Why many humans were here made no sense really. Some had luggage too so did they too plan vacations? Were they heading to their destination? What is going on?

"Last call for Destiny Islands!" A young man shouts. "All board in a orderly timely manner please."

They let the humans board first. Walking towards the man and smell lots of salt and cologne all over him. It bothered their noses but it isn't like they could tell the only ferry driver how to live. Ignoring it best as they can, Demyx asks why so many people were boarding the ferry today and why they had luggage. The answer didn't come until after an amused laugh. Seems the islands were a popular destination. It helped small stores there thrive and thanks to the merch sold and taken off the island, they always had money to invest in new material to keep tourists happy and always coming back. Demyx asks how the ferryman knew all of that and he told them he didn't just live there but is born there. With that told though, he walked onto the ferry to do his job. Demyx and Zexion got on and watched as the large ship raised a small metal platform.

"Vacation~!" Demyx cheers, leaning over the railing.

Zexion just smiles and leans on the rail as well. At least it wouldn't be a boring vacation.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking down the street towards, Sora looked around at the stores opening up. The ferry brought tourists from Radiant Garden and on top of that, a traveling community theatre that had plans to set up a place here for good. Seeing as one of the few empty buildings close by their bar had been bought after sitting empty for so many years. It would kill the meaning of the name of the bar seeing as it had been mostly kept secret due to lack of owners buying the old empty husks. Making it so many would probably seek membership in but the pros meant more money for them and the island itself. So while it would be a bit of an ironic name once the theatre got built, it would bring more money in. A familiar smell had his steps slow to a stop and look back to see Roxas running towards him. The blond also somehow found him. Even at the morning hours.

DnD Day

Chapter 9

As he watched Roxas get closer, he heard music to the left from the forest. All he did is turn to see Kairi walking down the path less traveled with a grin on her face as she jammed away. A bag with dice and all the books her character had gathered over the course of their journey. He had to admire her for staying with how her character acted when it came to DnD day. She never left her books in the cart their party used. They were always on her person but she also used magic to have an endless dimension to store items in her bag so it made sense she could store whatever she wanted. Her headphones didn't keep the music in well though. The brunet looked back to see the blond closer and waves.

"You always find me. Do I have to get a restraining order to keep you at a distance?" The brunet teases, crossing his arms with a grin.

"Ha funny, I just happen to be looking for you for once today. I got told to go home by Cloud and now I got nothing else to do." The blond whines. "Can I bother you today? I know we just started to date...basically three days ago but, I don't have much to do here."

"Well Mom is opening up around 9pm but I won't be there. I'll be at DnD until about roughly 10pm today. It's my day off." Sora informs him while waving at Kairi.

"Ready for DnD? I hope your character doesn't blow me up again." She sighs.

Sora faked being hurt, "Kairi, I simply didn't plan for you to be there. Merely...hoped you wouldn't be." He laughs as she shoved him away.

"I am your healer asshat." She shoved him again. "Protect your healer, don't kill her."

"Pfft, who needs heals when you got the power of Azrael on your side?" He shrugs.

Kairi turned on her heels and walks passed Roxas, "I hate you so much Dalrius."

"Uh huh, love you too." Sora waves walking by the blond but waving for him to follow. "You are just jealous that my god is neutral evil, leaving me to do whatever I wish, Ms. goody two shoes."

She turns but walks backwards, "neutral evil? He is just evil Dalrius. He demanded you sacrifice a lamb."

With a shrug, he responded with: "would you have prefered a human?"

Her response came in a turn while Sora just laughed. Roxas just found the conversation about this story that he remains silent. Eyeing the forest he just noticed and then actually paying attention to the stores behind and around them. All had new items and deals. Even the only Event Center next to Strife Delivery had a new schedule starting today and going on for the next month or so.

"So..what is going on with the town. Everyone is waking earlier than normal and putting new things up or ordering new things. It has Cloud sending out a more experienced crew all over today." Asks Roxas, seeing Goofy running into the liquor store.

"Oh, tourist season. It's the time of year where people take vacations. So, we make prices and such scaled to get money out of them. It helps the businesses here stay open and the island keep money for any emergency repairs it may need." Sora explains. "It is a bit...mean I guess is the term to do this but we have to earn money somehow."

"That is fine but how many actually live on this island. I can get behind overstocking money but how much do you guys actually need?"

Kairi looked back and stopped walking, "Well...to be honest we aren't sure how many live on this island. "I know Sora's entire family is here and that..how many do you have again?"

The brunet sighs, "I have my mom and myself. I also have Auron, Tidus, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Yuffie, Goofy and Aerith. So my family in total is ten people. Adding the baby in you, is eleven."

Roxas whistles, "Big family." to which Sora simply nods with a smile at him.

Kairi crossed her arms, "I only have friends here but I consider that family so I have you, Riku, Ventus.." She got quiet. "Well damn, I don't have anyone else."

Both covered their mouths as they laughed. Making her just push both away. Laughing her at herself at the same time. When they had their moment and continued onwards, the conversation did as well. Adding Kairi's two friends and Sora's family, it totaled up to thirteen people but he had seen more than that. He saw a redhead with four other guys holding odd shaped blue and white balls heading to the ocean. All screaming to do their best and that they were gonna train for a shot at some tournament. So that was five, no eight people there so it was no up to twenty-one now. He also saw some chick with a man following her around carrying her bags yesterday morning, so adding them made twenty-three. He saw a trio enter the music store, two men and one woman and adding them made twenty-five. He tried to guess how many the troop that he read about would bring but it didn't say that at any point in the article. All it said was there would be a true theatre group for the island.

"I don't know. This island is small yet I hardly really know how many live here and I was born here." Sora breathes out.

"I moved here so I can't help with that." Kairi sighs.

"You moved here?" Roxas asks, thoughts focusing on that instead of math.

Kairi smiles at him, "I did but I won't ever go back to where I came from or mention it. Way too much drama." She sighs.

"Yet you live near me and my mother?" Sora laughs.

"Correction, dear sir...I live behind you." She poked his arm.

Roxas went to ask something but ran out of time. They had reached a game store called Pick Your Destiny. Following them through the double doors, he saw shelves lined with video games, figurines, merchandise with references he wouldn't understand or made for games he didn't know about. He even saw dice in small clear boxes, all ranging in different colors and shapes. A man of late 40s sat behind the register. Reading a book with his head in one hand. Brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail. When they got closer, he looked up to reveal brown eyes that seemed happy to see them in his store.

"Welcome to Pick Your Destiny. Is it game day already?" He looks at Roxas. "New player?"

"Huh?" Sora glanced at the blond. "Oh, no. Just someone to sit by and watch. Is Ven in? He booked a room downstairs for us."

"Yes, head down and the first room to your right is the one you want to go into. A pleasure to see you back." He cheers. "And remember, if Isaaru can't help you, then you are ascrewed."

Both just walk around and down the steps with no amusement to their facial expression at all. Not even a twitch towards the cringe worthy joke.

"Was my joke that bad?" They heard.

"Yes!" Kairi and Sora both shout back as they reach the basement level and turn into a decent sized room with a large table where a miniature map built on top of it stood dead center.

Chairs all around it of decent looking wood with cushions attached, a large light source shining down illuminating the entire room. At the other end of the table sat a blond with a tri folded screen blocking that part of the table's surface. A green dragon breathing fire as the image towards them.

"Ventus," Kairi waves and sitting with no care she only got a wave. "Sorry to be late."

"No worries there. Riku is gonna be an hour late." He heard a sigh after that.

"Well we are on time, as normal and I think our guest looks to be a fan of you." Sora teases.

"Ha ha, you are fun-" The blond that had been looking down looked up and stared. "...did I get cloned and not get told?" Both Kairi and Sora began to laugh. "I am being serious, why...who the hell are you? The fuck you look like me?"

Roxas just held up his hands, "I...don't know. I just grew up to this. I never met you until now. Do not pin this on me." He sat down and let this Ventus stare at him.

"Who the fuck is this?" Ventus looks to Kairi while jabbing a thumb towards Roxas.

"That...is Sora's boyfriend. I don't think he looks too much like you though. He has the same style but his eyes are just a shade darker, he has pale skin and...he has a darker shade of blond." She pointed all of that out but Ven just stares at her.

"Yeah, cool...who the fuck is he though? I don't care about his name or genetics...why does he look like me?"

"Ask your dad?"

"He's dead remember?" Ven reminds Sora, hand slapping the air. "And it was my half father, thank you. Fine...whatever."

The brunet laughs while letting Roxas look at the doodles of his character and the character sheet. He pulls out a small black and gold chest and set it in front of him. He didn't stop Roxas from looking at that either or even cared when it was opened to reveal black and red dice. It was the first time anyone outside the normal party had seen the dice or the character after all. Ventus then finished what he had been doing and leans back in the chair. Relaxing for the moment while watching them all. Roxas let Sora take back the character sheet and doodles. Seeing Kairi had her own dice and items set out.

"Okay, do you have your figurines?" Ventus asks the two. They nodded. "Okay, please place them where they last were."

He stood and put a cart and horse figurine next to their figurines.

"Riku will know what to do once he sees that. Did you bring your law and spell books Kai?" Ven asks. Kairi nods. "Sora, did you bring your...grimoire and Shadow spellbook?" Sora nods too. "Perfect, okay. You two are set. Let's hope Riku brings his law books this time. Don't want a repeat of last time."

Sora laughs, "Who are these people." He says mocking Riku. "I don't know."

Kairi laughed next, "oh god, and how...he attempted to look through mine but chucked it back and yelled he couldn't find shit."

"Yeah that was hilarious." The brunet sighs. "Oh, I sorta hope he doesn't bring them but...also do because I wanted to slap his character so much."

Ven snickers, "he needs them. He is a paladin after all. God, I still love how...we have Ms. law abiding goody good." He motions to Kairi. "We have you…" he points at Sora. "who is neutral evil who just waits for the right moment to strike then we have the paladin who seeks out all evil to destroy…"

"And yet travels with an evil human…" Kairi finishes as Sora just shrugs with a cheeky grin.

"Just...wow, what a paladin." Ven jokes. "He is gonna vanquish all evil but this one...eh, he is okay."

Sora laughs, "Meanwhile, I sacrifice this lamb to Talos, god of disorder and chaos!"

With a sigh, Kairi looks away: "it can't hurt me if I don't look."

"Oh please, you have killed people too missy foo foo." Sora crosses his arms and one leg over the other. Raising a single hand in the air with pride. "I am proud of the murder we did last session. Really brought us together as a group."

"Shut up, I didn't have a choice." She shines.

He just shrugs, the same cheeky prideful grin on his face still. Clearly not caring that Roxas didn't understand any of what is being talked about. They talked about their last session. Passing time until the empty open door became occupied with Riku himself. A bag being pulled off and set in a chair next to Kairi. Apologizing for being late and ignoring the fact that only a few minor genetic looks separate Ventus from Roxas. He pulls out his character sheet and dice. Setting his own figurine among the others and mentioning he brought his law books this time. They all clap for him. Ventus then asked that someone close the door and Roxas beat them all to it. Saying he merely planned to watch so he could handle any other issues they had to cover.

"Thanks, we'll have breaks in between." Ventus says looking down at something. "Okay…" he clapped his hands. "You three have just finished up the last adventure. You are loaded with gold, items...all of what you took been granted by your grateful rescuees. Um, you three are leading your horse up the hill when you, Kairi...sense something off somewhere nearby in the woods. What do you do?"

"Can I do an investigation check?" She asks.

"Yes, roll me a check. Gonna have to beat a...lets call it a 20." He says.

Kairi opens a pink and silver chest and pulls out one of the odd shaped dice. Rolling it, "I add my perception modifier right?" Ventus nodded. "So I rolled an eighteen and add plus five so twenty-three."

"Nice so, with a look to the right...you spot creatures going in and out of the woods. Gold, clothes and other assortment of items that clearly don't belong to them and notice corpses strewn about the area. Sorta...showing signs they did try and defend themselves but couldn't quite win."

"Guys…" Kairi looks at Sora and Riku. "guys, my magic sense went off and I checked around."

"Did you see a rabbit?" Riku jokes.

Kairi clicks her tongue, "no, Gregor; it wasn't a rabbit. There are creatures to the right, they have killed innocent lives and are taking their items. We can't just ignore that."

Sora shrugs, "I mean...if they killed them then that is their fate. I see no reason as to why we should bother with their activity." he says seeing her just glare at him. "What? I don't see the point in bothering them and honestly, I doubt Talos is gonna want to see me do any more good than I have already done in the last few days, alright?"

"As you say that Sora, you feel this tug in your core. Talos himself is attempting to communicate with you what he wishes you to do."

"I use…" the brunet looked through his spellbook. "Darkvision, it is a transmutation spell but I can use it in such a way where I can contact Talos himself."

Ventus nods, "so you are use Darkvision and you touch yourself but because of your comment, Aife is now bothered. Uh, Darkvision is...one action, casting time is eight hours. Alright so Talos stands before you now. Enveloped in smoke that is accumulating up from below his waist. There is a pit in which he himself is standing in so you can't see your gods lower half." The blond says.

"Hi Talos, do you really want me to...bother those creatures cause I honestly don't see a need." Sora shrugs. "I mean if you want me to fine but…"

"Well, you haven't really sent a proper sacrifice in a while and while I am against you doing actual work the betterment of mankind. I guess I can allow this but only cause...I want those creatures essence." Ven spoke.

The brunet groans, "fine...I'll go...do good."

"Just remember, it's for my own good." He snaps a finger and points at him.

The brunet just nods, "I emerge from my Darkvision."

"As you emerge, you see that Aife and Gregor have already sauntered away with the cart. Leaving you behind as they go towards the poor souls that have shuffled off this mortal coil." He laughs as Sora tells him he takes off on a run towards them. "As you all three get closer, you notice that they are goblins and you Dalrius notice an egg. A special egg in fact so much so that I am gonna ask you to make a wisdom check for me."

Sora went to get a dice while Ven looks to Kairi and Riku now.

"As for you two, Aife and Gregor.." they hear him throw a dice. "Roll for initiative. They have spotted you and now want what you all have."

"I got twenty plus twelve."

"Amazing, you recognize it to be…" they hear ruffling of pages. "A blue dragon egg." Sora claps. "Do you go for it?"

Sora rolled, "twenty plus ten for initiative. I want that egg." He grins.

"Alright, so the order is Sora, Riku and then Kairi. So Dalrius, you want that dragon egg well a goblin is currently next to it. What do you do."

"I cast black tentacles."

"Noo!" Kairi shouts, leaning back. "Noo…"

Ventus laughs, "Okay um…" He laughs again. "So Aife and Gregor, you two watch these black tentacles rise from the ground all around the goblins and corpses and…" they hear a single dice hit the table a couple times and watch Ven laugh. "So, you three of the eight goblins just get grabbed then beaten to a bruised, pile of blood and bruises. They are nearly dead as the other three are just killed the minute they are grabbed and you see that the tentacles have squeezed them literally into nothing but an empty green skin sack."

Everyone is laugh at this point as Ventus claps and continues.

"You see one bring the egg to you Dalrius and gently hand it to you. Aife, you have just seen three goblins squeezed to nothing and three bashed horribly against the grass. What are you up to?"

Kairi sighs, "Um…" she laughs again. "I...cast Fireball on one of the captured Goblins."

"Alright, roll a spell check and add your charisma modifier because you are a magic user."

She did, "fifteen plus ten."

"Alright, level twenty...against level twenty. Should have put higher." He rolled some dice. "Give me a damage roll." He chuckles and watches her.

"Four plus nine."

"Okay, how does he die?" The blond asks.

"So I create this ball of fire, look this goblin in the eye and then as it is being shot towards him, he slowly melts away." Kairi shrugs.

Ventus covers his face, laughing still, "okay. Gregor, you are...heh, um...watching them basically flambe these goblins. What are you doing?"

"I pray first and then...oh wait, are the tentacles still writhing?"

"Yes the spell has only been active about 7 to 10 seconds."

Riku nods, "I use…Banishment."

"Alright." They hear a dice hit the table. "Nope, wow I can't roll today. So what do you say as they are sent to another plane of existence."

"You goblins have wreaked havoc long enough. I send you to a world of damnation and fire! Begone foul demon!" Riku spoke.

Ven nods, "so you succeed in the battle. Clap for you all and are now free to loot them and their trove."

"We can't do that…" Kairi sighs.

"Pfft, we can't do that…" Sora mocks. "I walk over and begin to rifle through and take what i want to sell, use...they are dead anyways."

"I can't permit you to do this." Riku states. "As a paladin, I can't allow someone of evil to defile such…"

"Oh, nice armor. Should fetch a decent price."

"Demon I shall banish you."

"And I shall have Talos bring me back and make sure you are his next sacrifice." Sora shrugs. "Your choice really, either way. My god is satisfied."

"Oh right, Sora as you are the only looting the bodies for all they have. You feel a happy, proud tug from Talos. His way of saying, well done. You can go about your day freely. Um, Aife you have done good. So points you gain an extra point, please spend it on one of your skills. Gregor, you also gain an extra point, use that as you deem fit. After Dalrius takes all the goblins and human corpses have to offer. You set off again. Heading down the hill and seeing a town just shy a mile or two ahead. Dalrius has claimed a dragon egg and I assume, is hiding it." Sora nods. "Alright, so he is hiding the egg. You guys have items to sell and what not."

"Shall we head into town? Hope to not run into trouble." sighs Kairi.

Roxas watches as Ventus took a drink and let the characters "talk" about their plan now that they were in a town. He even put down a small figurine or two of buildings and put their figurines next to it. Taking another drink and waiting.

"Well I for one won't care what we do. I plan to sell what we have." shrugs the brunet again while ignoring Riku's death glare. "What? One of us has to make money."

"Roxas right?" Ventus spoke up, getting his attention. "While they...talk. Can you write down some information about yourself? Not...personal but where you once lived address wise, last name and what not?"

"Yeah, why?" The blond asks.

"Background check. I am curious." He says. "In return, I...guess you can join if you want. I mean...I would hate to leave you bored. Does that sound fair?"

The blond looks away and then sigh, "Yeah, not sure what you'll find but yeah. It's fair enough," Roxas gave in and sigh and write down his old address and his last name. Passing it as best as he could passed Sora.

"Your last name is Channing?" The brunet reads. "Huh, seems to fit."

He nods, "Thank you." He took an offered character sheet. "So how do I…"

"Well while they sort out their party issues." Ventus began pulling another book out. "What class would you like to have?"

"Vampire rogue." Roxas says, seeing Ventus look at him with no amusement towards what he said. "Joking. Just rogue."

"Thank you. Do you want to be a thief, assassin or arcane trickster?" He saw Roxas's confusion. "Um, arcane trickster means you can catch…catch?" Ventus just sighed at that but then continued. "Cast magic."

"No, assassin sounds more fun" He nods, hearing Sora cheer for his pick.

"Alright…" Ven had him roll stats and set them all up for him and then sent him back to his seat with a proper character sheet. "Okay! So, new party member time. Give me an investigation check; all of you." He watched them roll. "20, 20...and 19. Alright you all stacked it. So, you all notice a man dressed in black walk out of an alley. He sheaths a knife and walk towards the market."

"Follow him?" Kairi shrugs, looking at Sora and Riku.

"Follow him." the boys agree.

With a nod, the DM continue; "so you follow this master assassin. Make me a investigation check Rox." He watches the borrowed dice roll and sees a 15. "Okay add your modifier." He waits and hears it's a 20 exactly. "Alright. So I made him an automatic level 20. So, you stop and sense that there are people following you now. They have clearly seen you after a contract kill,leave the area. They know you are a killer due to the blood on your knife you had. So what do you say to them."

"I turn and bravely show my sheathed knife," Roxas says. "What do you people want?"

"Saw your blood, who did ya kill cause...I'm all for killing." Sora grins.

"You, have commited a crime. I have to bring you in." Riku says, pretending to aim a sword at Roxas.

"Prepare to be punished," Kairi held up her hands to have a spell ready.

"Hang on now," Sora held up his hands. "What if...we bring him along? He seems to have some skill we could use in our party. I mean...clearly, he likes to kill people and I...have a god of evil to serve that may require his services."

Kairi lowers a hand and points at him, "your god may want that but mine doesn't. He killed someone and therefore...should…"

"Wait, what if...his punishment is to be with us on our journey." He offers.

"I love how, during all this. The only one who actually wants him here, is the evil warlock." Ventus laughs making them laugh too. "Has anyone actually asked him what he wants to do?"

"Oh yeah, uh...you...sir," Sora laughs while Roxas just covers his mouth. "What's your name and do you want to join me on my journey...to please my god."

"I mean.." the blond laughs. "I...sorry, um...sure. I can join you and have a bloody good time pleasing a god who loves me murdering people." He kept laughing. "By the way, my name is Pandareos if your friends care to know it."

"Which we don't."

"Oh, Panda..you and me are gonna be great friends." Sora grins and tells him.

Both fist pump one another and Ventus let them do what they needed in the town, "Okay so...first break of the day." He looks at the time. "Oh and good timing, it's lunch time. Let's get lunch."

"I am glad I joined. This is fun." Roxas tells Sora as he stood.

"Now you know why I play this game." The brunet laughs.

Lunch ended up being quick meals bought from the nearby General Store simply called, Endless. It honestly had a decent sized store with not just fast microwave food but on the second floor, were actual items that the bigger store over in Radiant Garden had. Bread and other items that would be found in a kitchen. It made sense that this would be where most of the food would be sold. It also made it easier in making one level serious shopping and another just for a quick stop in. They ended up leaving and going back to eat at the Game Store around the table. Returning to the game once all of the trash had been collected.

"Alright," Ventus sighs, wiping his hands. "Back to the game. So Pandareos has joined the party. As you guys move on through town, you notice that everyone is watching you and then looking just beyond the market. All talking about a job that they think you are heading towards...Hang on." Ventus began to shuffle through papers. "Where are my notes…"

"Oh no, the DM has us lost." Kairi fakes a panic attack. "What...what will befall us?"

Riku stood, "we must think of a name and fast!"

"Sit down?" Roxas jokes, laughing when Riku just shot him a stare. "I had to. You stood into that one."

"Yeah we are going with that." Ven says making all four stare at him. "You are in the town of…" he points to Riku's chair. " _Sit Down_." He watched the silver haired man sit. "Roll for initiative as well because your contract Roxas is coming to bite you in the ass."

"You didn't kill him?" Kairi asks.

"I guess I didn't," The blond shrugs then saw her just sigh in relief. "I don't appreciate your sigh. He was supposed to die." He rolls a D-twenty. "...two…"

Everyone laughs at that. Even Ventus as he said that Roxas was doing just fine. Sora rolled next and groans. He got a five. Riku got a ten and Kairi got fifteen. The DM wrote them all down and with a little more shuffling, spoke again.

"Alright, you see a knight, out of game; about five levels above all of you, with a large massive weapon on his back, armor with a sigil of a hammer and stone and you also see part of the armor has been stained red and cracked open with a decent knife. The same exact size that Pandareos uses. He managed to survive your attack and is back to make you pay."

"Well…" Roxas leans back. "...this is awkward."

The three laugh at the comment.

"Sup...guy. How's the knife wound?" He nods to Ven.

"Tis but a scratch." Ventus quotes from a movie. "But a scratch isn't what I will leave you with. He pulls from his back, a large bronze and silver axe into view."

"You suck at this killing don't you?" Riku looks at Roxas.

"I...I will have you know that I have killed many a knight like him." he crosses his arms. "I just...didn't do so well this time. I am allowed off days."

Riku just shook his head, "well now we have to clean up your mess. Thanks."

"Hey, whatever pleases this guy." Roxas points at Sora. "All good cause now, I can offer his god my kill."

Sora held up his arms, "Sweet~ Talos is gonna be spoiled today~.." He danced a little in his chair. "Oh yeah~ Spoils of war~"

"This isn't a war." Kairi points out.

The brunet corrects himself, "Spoils of battle~" then laughs.

"Alright Aife, you are first what do you do? There is a heavy axeman blocking your path." asks Ven, grabbing a book and flipping through its pages.

"I am going to cast Beacon of Hope." She says. "It is an only Cleric spell that allows me to hope and vitality to my party which in turn gives them an advantage on saving throws and death throws. It also makes it so any healing spell will heal all hit points to max."

"Alright so you are using that. Next, Gregor; what are you up to?"

"I am also gonna spellcast and use Bless. It basically says here that any attack throw or saving throw before the one minute spell ends allows them to roll a D-four then add the number they got to either their save throw or attack throw." Riku smiles. "So you are all welcome."

"Nnnh…." Sora whines. "I hate this goody magic on me."

"Deal with it." Kairi and Riku grin.

"Alright Master Assassin. Your turn."

"I guess...I'll try to kill him again. Using a Death Strike." He says.

Ventus grabbed another book and opened it. Flipping through then stopping while reading outloud what it did, "Death Strike; I will have to make a constitution saving throw. You will need to throw DC-eight and add your dex modifier and proficiency bonus. Oh and any failed throws will only double the damage you do. Should have used that Master Assassin." He comments.

"Yeah~ I...didn't think this contract through." He borrowed the dice from Sora and shook them. "What do I beat?"

"Actually it is now reversed. You throw your dice and then whatever number lands, _I_ have to make a con saving throw." Ventus waits and they watch the dice land. "...shit fifteen, okay. My dice hate me today." He shook the dice and throws it out in the open. "I rolled a twenty."

They clap for him.

"But...that doubles the damage you do and you have been blessed by not one but two people so roll a D-four for extra damage." He waited and saw the number and did a bit of math. "Ouch...okay down to nine now. S-"

"I cast Eldritch Blast." Sora spoke, interrupting Ventus.

"Oh...okay." He laughing nervously reading up on the spell. "Okay. Let me...nope. Okay so roll me some damage." He waits again and hears a four, three, one and one for each beam being shot at his knight. "So, he is dead. Care to describe how my precious NPC dies."

"So I shoot four beams and point all four at him and what happens is he sorta of...expands like a balloon then pops, spilling blood and guts everywhere." Sora tells him proudly. Ven just nods. "Hey, I did say I am only neutral _evil_. It doesn't mean I have to behave."

"Right," Ventus let an amused laugh out. "So, after effectively exploding a man from the inside out and spreading his guts and blood all over the road, people, you and general area. Making everyone run in terror except your party. You feel Talos's pull go in and out and that is his way of clapping. Well done, he is effectively being spoiled this morning."

The brunet bows a little, "I aim to please."

"Yes, you sure do. Okay, so...um, wow. Moving on. You all head to the only place that will now allow you in after that scene to bath or do you leave to find a river and clean up there?"

"I think we should leave. We have done enough harm…" Riku glares at Roxas and Sora now. "For one day."

"Hey, I did my job, I say as I walk by you two goody two shoes." Sora sighs.

"I follow and just ignore you two as well cause I am an assassin." Roxas shrugs. "Killing people is what I do."

"We are surrounded by evil." Kairi sighs. "I follow them."

"I follow them as well while blessing myself with hopes that I can slay them both at the end of this story." Riku speaks.

"As you guys leave town, seeing as you now have effectively scared their minds. You spot a river and lets just assume you stopped, cleaned off all the blood and such and kept on going down the road. Leaving behind a vast field and entering a forest with a clear path going straight through. As you go by, an empty cart except for your original belongings. A sound reaches your ears and I need you all to roll for an investigation check please." Dice hit the table and Ventus nods. "Okay, well...for once our evil warlock sees shit. He looks at the trees and...its trees." Sora laughs but shrugs with amusement. "Our cleric also just sees trees and so does our Paladin." Riku also just shrugs. "Our Master Assassin, the new member of this group...spots a tail, slithering out of view."

"I saw part of snake guys." Roxas spoke seeing Kairi shiver. "Did...you just shiver?"

"N..no."

"Uh huh, I take it snakes and you don't mix?" He smirks. She just looks away. "Anyways, I saw the tail but I don't know where it went so...be aware."

"I just saw trees." Sora tells him, making them all laugh. "I don't know how you saw that shit."

Roxas slams the table, "be more perscp.." He struggled and then gave up. "Look harder."

"You meant to say "get more perspective", right?" asks Riku, leaning towards him.

He didn't even look at him as he said: "shut up Gregor." He scoffs.

"Anyways," Ven stopped the fighting before it even started. "You guys keep moving forward and eventually, you hear hissing closing in on you."

"I book it." Kairi said.

"Okay," Ventus moved her piece out of the woods. "You guys?"

"I mean...I am down for a battle still but if she is running then I guess I'll run too." Sora shrugs. "Might as well keep her company."

"Alright so you have left." Ven moves his figurine next to Kairi's.

"I'll use my stealth and bolt as well. If I don't have back up then no point in staying around to battle." Roxas shrugs. "I'll have to get a figurine after this."

"You will but for now, you have are with them. Gregor, it's now you...and a snake." Ven claps.

"I'm out of there." He sighs, "there goes my battle experience."

"Okay so….good news, you all got away. "Bad news, you left the cart." He stops them from speaking. "But for the sake of being fair, I'll assume one of you took the cart with you when you ran." He moves it next to them. "Fair?" He sees nods. "Okay, so you have escaped a snake."

Ventus checks the time.

"I have to end it here guys. I have work and I do need some sleep." He sighs marking where they were at with a tack. "Pack up and let's end this session here with a ding for three of you and please put down a bit of experience points for you Roxas."

"Cool, that was fun. When is the next session?" He asks.

"Um...put down the 10 of next month today." The blond says letting them mark the date and packing up his books. "This was a good time, as normal." He stood up and packed up another bag. "I'll be off first. Pack the figurines and such and good night everyone."

He left and soon Riku follows with Kairi behind him. Sora and Roxas were last to leave and left the game shop.

"So.." Roxas yawns. "Can I sleep over?"

Sora looks at him, "I mean...if you want to sure but you fix your own dinner." He says.

The blond nods, "deal."

"Good."


	10. Chapter 10

After a long day of delivering to every store in town and helping deliver a truck load of boxes to the new Community Theatre next to The Secret Place. Roxas finally clocked out and overheard Cloud on the phone in the office. Seems The Secret Place had made a new order that would take some time to get to the island. He heard his blond boss speak about some decent wood that came from the island itself but furniture seemed to be the biggest issue. He heard talk about a number of chairs, tables and not the normal ones for the public but truly expensive pieces. The kind that the nobility back in Radiant Garden owned. He left before he got caught eavesdropping and headed back home. He had an hour to get shower and get ready to head to the The Secret Place. Hopefully it wouldn't be too packed since this morning, every store had people in it. Many from Zanarkand and Radiant Garden respectfully.

Bombshell of Information

Chapter 10

He also so the motel near the docks had a tourist style bus sitting outside this morning. Did they plan to take guests elsewhere if the motel couldn't fit everyone in? It would be smart to have not just one but maybe more. There are at least three other empty buildings. Well, another across from the Community Theatre is empty but like that one; got bought. A sign on the door said owned by some Setzer person. It was gonna be a casino of sorts. Seeing as he couldn't see any other place called The Blackjack Club being anything else but that. After changing and leaving the apartments again. Roxas heads into town once more. Normally, only a few people were actually walking around at night. This time, more people were. The stores were also still open. Usually around seven, they all shut down but signs told him they closed at eight to accommodate the ones that got a room first then explored after. The blond just walked on to head to his normal nightly hang out.

On the way there, a voice had him stop in his tracks. A chipper, high pitched voice from behind him calling out his name. It had him turn slowly and with an obvious expression of stress, gets tackled by Demyx, of all people. Both went down and all Zexion does is walk over and look at him. Bending the top of his fingers to make a wave in his direction. Why were they here? Why did they have to pick the island...to come too? Roxas left to get away from them, to be free. He didn't leave to have Demyx follow him, friend or not. The blond just lay on the ground with Demyx atop him. All one could really do when Demyx is on them is wait for the vampire to stop rubbing his head like a cat. The action thankfully didn't last too long for him though the vampire stayed on top him.

"I missed you so much Roxy." He whines. "It just isn't the same there."

The blond just looks at him with no amusement towards his words. It had the vampire get off and let him finally stand. Dusting himself off to show the tackle didn't go over well with him. Roxas didn't even comment on what got said to him. All he did is turn and head down the street. Aware of the two following him and realizing that not only would they never leave him alone now that they knew he came here but the only true time he'd be away from them is daytime. THere went the freedom of night life for him. If only that bar opened during the day as well. Demyx asking him where they were going had him almost stop walking. Wishing to turn and just grumble a life then lead the off elsewhere but it would mean backtracking and he is already late. Not like Sora actually waited on him when opening but he enjoyed coming at least thirty minutes after they opened. The two could talk about the day, he could order food and watch the family just talk it out before they had any real clients walk in. As he approached the The Secret Place. Roxas pulls out his membership card then knocks. After a second of waiting, Goofy opens the slider.

"Membership card?" He spoke, still sporting the musketeer hat. Roxas held it up and the slider shut then the door opens. "Welcome back."

The blond walks through and before Goofy could shut the two out, got followed in by Demyx and Zexion. Making him just sigh with irritation. They were going to ruin what he had here. He knew it. Looking back at last, he just found a scowling Zexion pinch his nose shut.

"It smells of dog in here." the vampire scoffs, acting like he is ready to cough.

It also had him look at where Sora's family and himself stood. Every single one just froze and turned slowly to face the pair. Some even setting their glass and food down with pure anger in their expressions. Even Aurora, who usually is warm and welcoming looks about ready to throw a bottle or two at them.

"Well now, it smells of corpse but you don't hear us bitching about that now do you?" Sora's tone growls at him.

"Actually, you just did." Zexion spoke, voice sounding off due to the pinching of his nose. "So make your choice. Complain or be silent."

The brunet almost leapt over the bar but his mother stopped him by yelling his name. The few people that were there and clearly not part of his core family caught on and stayed silent. The few islanders that just didn't want to rock the boat even more. When Demyx and Zexion took a seat before Aurora but near Roxas enough to talk with him still, she simply looks at them with a "welcoming" smile. Clearly not wishing to serve either of them after such a comment. He wasn't sure why they would say such a thing though. These people weren't werewolves.

"I can't believe you are friends with werewolves Roxas. You know they smell right?" Demyx sighs. "I mean granted they have this...really sweet smell to their blood that just makes it soooo tempting to bite them but then you just get this really weird, animal like tint to it. Like…mince pie without the flavor."

"Gee...thanks. I'll keep that in mind next time a corpse decides to bite me. I'll simply remind them: "hey, one of you said I taste like an awful minced pie." Sora's sarcasm spoke, nearly shattering the glass in his hand. "But hey, it still isn't as bad as smelling and probably tasting like a dirty, corpsey body of dying flesh."

"Right and in the meantime, you wolves will still be Minced Pie." Zexion says.

"You know they aren't werewolves right?" Roxas spoke up. "Considering one of you told me that you hunted them all down."

Demyx laughs and with a waving hand in the air says: "oh come on Roxy, you know Axel liked to lie to your face about many things. After all…" he stopped waving his hand in the air. "You were his thrall for almost 30 years or so?"

The sound seemed to just suddenly stop at those words. Roxas didn't have to look towards Sora to know he didn't care for the tidbit. All he did is cover his face and hear lots of steps stand then. Moving somewhere while telling clients that they'd be back after a family meeting, with him present. The blond slowly looks up to see Aurora waiting for him to follow, Sora fading out of sight into a back room. She waits though and gestures for him to go first. Telling Zexion and Demyx to simply sit and be quiet and if either moved, she'd make sure they'd be banned for life. Even as he passed the two then her, she kept her eyes fixed on the pair. Following him into a very warm room with fancy chairs, tables and royal red carpet and dark oak walls. The kind of place only the most rich could afford to get into it. The door shutting had him jump and realize that the entire family is present, in one room.

"So…" Aurora began, making him slowly turn to look at her. "You are...were, a thrall."

"Wait, please. It isn't what you think. Really."

"Then explain what it is. Why didn't you tell us? She grills him, arms behind her back while heading to a chair close by her. "Why did you not trust us when we let you in and showed absolute trust." She sat, facing him. "You have the floor but you best tell us the entire story."

The blond looks from her then around the room then seeing Sora close by him. Sadly though, he is the only not looking at him. Looking away with shame and something else close to pain yet not. This wasn't the ideal situation and yet now, here it is. Breathing in then out, he looks at them all again and realized they were giving him this moment and only this moment.

"You all know I came from Radiant Garden, that is true. I never held that back from you. I was born there, raised there with my family. Back in nineteen ninety one, when I was twenty four, Axel and I met. We dated for a year though and back then being gay was frowned upon. So only my parents and sister knew. Well, eventually dad seemed to come around and the day I turned twenty five, I went to work and was told me and my father would talk. It wouldn't be bad though, it is talk is all." The blond stops and sighs as he sat in the closest chair to him possible.

Bringing all this pain he barely manage to repress. Being forced to look back upon the time where he had little to no freedom and lost everything. It proved harder than he originally thought but it is the reason this situation isn't what he hoped to run into so soon. Mentally, he just isn't ready to face this but this family would be taking no risk. He understood why they demanded answers but to the point of backing him into a corner? How is that fair?

"That same day, when I came home. I found my parents and little sister dead and all posed on the couch in a sitting position. Axel...proudly standing next to them. He said…" he covered his mouth and bite back the desire to cry. "He liberated me."

The tension in the room didn't change but glances towards the family made him realize that some had begun to catch on to what his relationship with the vampires actually is like.

"I tried to attack him…" The blond stood up and sighs, walking around the chair and leaning against it. "But being human meant he subdued me...easily and made me immortal. For years, he did that to me. Saying it would work, that I'd grow to love him...that I would desire the blood of another human but all it did was make me regret ever meeting him."

In the corner of his eye, he managed to Sora had moved closer to him.

"Another vampire, one that knew better let me get out and I fled here. All my stuff that Axel "Gifted" me is back there but I don't want it. I want nothing to do with him or that life." He looks at them now. "I swear to you, I was never a thrall. I was a prisoner there. I understand you don't like vampires but I am not here to...bring them down on you. I just want to have my life be mine."

When he stopped talking, he looked for some signs that they understood his plight and why he didn't want to bring this up. It's bad enough that he felt more like crying and curling up from all the pain it just brought back but held it all down. High hopes that they'd realize he had a traumatic experience that would stay with him for years.

"If I had known they were coming, I would have warned you but I had hopes they wouldn't find me. Now they have and it…" He breathes and shuts his eyes to keep his tears back. "Gods, I hope he doesn't find me. I can't take another round of that. I'd rather die than go back to that."

"Don't worry." A voice had his eyes shoot open and see Hayner, now standing up. "It won't."

Aerith sighs, "You aren't in trouble with us Roxas. After hearing your story, we get why you would keep that to yourself. You got...tortured with being kept alive by your family's killer." she let a deep sigh out. "I could never do that."

The blond crossed one arm and felt his tear ducts opening enough to make him cover his eyes with his free hand.

"You have our sympathy." He heard.

He let out a sad laugh as the tears kept coming now. No point in stopping the flow now. They were out and were seen. Even with just his mouth covered and eyes looking at the family in front of him. They were on his side and didn't plan to make him an enemy. Hell, they were understanding of his plight to the point where all the tension from before is gone. Replaced with sympathy. Then again, the vampires had harmed one of their own family members so clearly, they felt the sting before.

"Sorry," He says wiping his tears as fast as he could. "I haven't...talked about this in years."

"Crying doesn't make you weak. It is painful so it's only natural to cry." Aurora spoke up walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "They have harmed us too Roxas. We cried over it as well."

Those words only served to make him cry more but he breathed and stopped himself short.

"So don't worry. Human as we may be, we can keep you safe."

Sora scoffing had Roxas look towards the brunet, "human huh?" The brunet looks at him and sighs. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. You guys got insulted by those two referring to you as dog when...you aren't."

That had the brunet fidget and look away then look back at him, "Before you say anything else, can I ask you something?" Roxas nods so Sora continued. "What's...What's it like to be human?"

The blond's hand lowered, "What do you mean by that?"

With a sigh, Sora held up his hands and makes his nails grow and eyes turn an unnatural bright gold with fangs instead of normal teeth in his mouth, "what's it like to be human?" He asks again. "Because we aren't human."

Slowly Roxas looks away from the brunet to the rest of the family to see the same long nails and glowing yellow eyes. The comment and insult of dog finally made sense at last. They were werewolves. Yet, they never tried to imprison anyone or harm anyone. They opened a bar and served drinks, lived normal lives...lived like a human with a life. They blended in so well that no one clearly knew that a werewolf had been cooking their food, making their drinks...and the gold jewelry made sense now too. Wolves were weak to silver, like a vampire.

"You really are…" He looks from each one and sighs. "Okay, wow. How…"

"Why do you think my family is here, on the island?" Sora asks him, making him look at him. "We used to be everywhere but vampires and hunters tracked us down and now, if we ever leave the island. We risk what is left being hunted, turned into pets…"

"But we aren't like the vampires. We can't turn anyone into one of us. The only one that has been turned is Tidus." Aurora explains. "Otherwise, you must be born with this curse."

"We don't even know how Auron manage to turn me," Tidus shrugs. "Sucks but it happened."

"And now we are more careful and hide in safe shelters until our pups are over 25. After, we can control the animal in us." Aerith tells him. "We don't want this but it's how we must live."

"We are monsters." Sora sighs, looking down while Roxas's stare returns to him. "We aren't human. We can only look human."

"You aren't though." The blond sighs, walking towards him. "I have been with a monster Sora." He made the brunet look up. "I got tortured, held captive and bitten by one. You haven't shown any signs of those behaviors." He moved his hand away. "You live like a human. So all of you, are human."

The family stood and left them alone. The last being his mother telling him he had client's to tend to after. Shutting the door and leaving them to their private talk. Even if he could barely keep his eyes locked with Roxas's for a longer than a minute. He had lied to the blond who has been human this entire time after all.

"You aren't...dating a human Roxas. My kid may be a werewolf. I will always be a werewolf. I am no better than a vampire."

"But a vampire takes the blood of a human to live. You don't need anything but human food. The same food I eat is what you live on, how is that being a monster?" The blond counters. "You aren't this...horrible being Sora. I mean it. Your family is far from that. Just cause you are an animal during a full moon doesn't make you a monster. It's what you do with it that does."

"I could kill you."

"Have you yet?" the blond crosses his arms. "What did you do the first full moon I lived here."

"I...went to my silver closet and locked myself up."

"And before I arrived?"

"I did the same."

"A monster, wouldn't do that. He'd roam free tearing people apart and show no remorse. You don't want that therefore aren't one. I mean it when I say I have been with one. If Axel couldn't drink from me...he would tear someone apart and kill them." Explains Roxas. "But you haven't, don't want to. This feeling of being a monster is just cause you are insecure about who you are right now."

"You lost a family to a monster."

"And it stings, always will. That pain won't ever be gone but I have to face it every day and I am doing my best. Which means if I can face my demons one day at a time, you can do that too."

It got quiet again but Sora is no longer looking at him. Instead, he is looking away. Guilt all over his expression.

"You really aren't a monster. I wish you could see that. You're already human." Sora looked at him. "I mean it."

He didn't get anything spoken to him but the brunet pulled him into a hug and held on.

"If I help you face your demons, would you help me?" Sora asks.

Roxas let a light laugh out as he hugged back, "You don't have to make that deal with me. I already agreed the minute I heard you call yourself that."


	11. Chapter 11

The morning after finding out what really lived on this island somehow didn't freak Roxas out. Instead, he woke up as if it were normal. Even began to look back on the few times where the hints weren't subtle but blatantly stating what Sora is. The full moon on his wall, the drink called Moonlight Walk, the fact that the place had closed down on the night of a full moon and to the ultimate in face hint: the door had a full moon in stained glass. How no one caught on suddenly made no sense. He didn't actively seek the trail out due to believing they were all hunted down. Extinct due to vampires and hunters but here the remnants of those hunts were. The hints being in plain sight though also somehow made so much sense. By putting it out there in the open, no one suspected them. They were hidden in plain sight. The blond got up and dressed. Looking at his phone and seeing he had the day off. He knows Sora had the morning off.

Q&A

Chapter 11

After leaving the apartments, he head away from town and towards the residential area. Others had opened early thanks to the tourist season still active as ever. Many clearly banking on them to buy suvivoniors to take home either soon or would be sending home. The post office had gone belly up though. Strife Delivery bought them out and hired the people for themselves. It left the building empty sadly but that would happen when you have competition. It also just made sense to have one postal service. He didn't just deliver packages but often mail to stores. Now he would be doing that even more but it wasn't like he would be changing his job. Stretching he passed the trees that blocked the houses from view and soon saw a few houses all with small yards fenced off between them. As he walked by the first two, music and singing voices had him look around. It got louder as he walked forward. Turning the corner to see Sora, Kairi and Riku on the porch of a house. A cell speaker combo the source of the music and the singing voices from Sora. The only one really in tune since the other two could hold a tune at all. It was off but seems the song options were more rap based now. She also had a small bump forming.

"Hey, you guys seem to be having fun." He comments, getting their attention.

"Yeah, Kairi needed to waste time though we really should get going now. We have to get the DNA test results Sora asked for and then to her check up." Riku says.

"You guys have a hospital to do all that...right?" Roxas asks.

"No, Aerith used to be a...midwife right? Isn't that what she called it." Kairi says. "Something along those lines. She thought about opening a clinic but the people recently voted to demolish most of the builds for space. So now...we can't build one unless we get the permit to build a whole new building."

"It's cause people are stupid." sighed Riku then posed proudly. "And I am head idiot."

Sora just sighs, one arm crossed over his stomach and the other rubbing his eyes. Silently judging him. Even as Kairi pulled him down the porch stairs. Leaving Roxas and Sora alone and him notice a lone beer on the table next to the cell phone speaker. The brunet turned off the speaker. Removing his phone with tension now lingering in the air. Clearly due to the information discussed yesterday. They dropped both life stories without any real chance to discuss anything further. Sora had to return to work and then after, they had to go home. This would be the only chance to get further in the conversation.

"So, I take it you came to continue the conversation or...ask questions about...my family." He says seeing Roxas nod. "Then this conversation is better suited for...indoors." He grabs the speaker. "Follow me. No better place than my room for this."

When he walked inside. Roxas follows. Closing the door then waiting patiently. When the speaker got put away, the brunet lead him upstairs and into his room. Leaving to check the front door then coming back and shutting the bedroom door. He breathed out then and began to fidget.

"So, what do you wish to know? I am assuming you have many questions. Hopefully not hard ones." Jokes the brunet, "and please do take into account that I am only 21. I don't know everyone's backstory."

"I get that." he held up his hands and grins. "I highly doubt you actually lived longer than 21 years."

"If I did, then I would love….love to be a wolf but no it isn't like that." The brunet actually laughed at Roxas's joke. "So, what is your first question?"

The blond put his hands into his pockets, "I guess it would be about what I have been told. According to Axel, he said you have a weakness but never said what it was but I did notice your chain is gold."

"Good attention to detail. We have a weakness and its silver. Sterling silver, pure silver...whatever you want to call it. In fact," He heads the closet and opens it. "Come over here."

As Roxas got closer, Sora pulled up a bracelet from a small blue box. Holding it up to the back wall to unlock a sliding door. One with four silver chains to the wall. Thick heavy chains to hold back anything in place. All made of silver. The blond simply looks at Sora in both horror and worry. This was what they all had to endure during a full moon, willingly? There had to be a better way than this.

"Your expression shows you aren't exactly a fan...of what we endure." Sora is now looking at him with a sad smile. "But this is what we have to do." He gestures to the silver closet. "It's this...or people will die because we...Hayner, Olette, Pence and I...can't control the animal in us. We have to be 25 Roxas. It's how our curse works."

"That is torture though! How does this count as the only option."

"Any other ideas would be welcome, if you can prove they will work." Sora tells him, crossing his arms. "Until then, this is what we have to do." He looks towards the silver chains. "You aren't wrong that it is torture. Any touch will burn but we can't risk people finding out so we lie. Tell everyone that silver causes a rash and live like this."

The blond looks at the closet, "that still isn't right."

"We used to have a base in process of being built, apparently. It's here...on the island. Mom and Auron made plans for it so we could hide underground during a full moon. It never got complete because hunters found out and the project got abandoned. I've asked them if they ever thought about taking it back up but they won't risk it." Sora shrugs and closed the silver closet and then the door to it. "They said...they would have rooms to lock us in. Ones encoded to human prints."

"Maybe we could finish it then. Where is it?"

"Ha, like she or Auron would tell us pups. We are young..naive. Too stupid to know how risky doing moves like that could be." Grumbles the brunet as he turns and puts the bracelet back. "As much as they trust us with keeping our curse a secret ...they wouldn't allow that to happen."

He leans against the wall behind him and crossed his arms again, "so...any other questions?" Sora smiles at him. "That can't be your only one."

"No, it's just...where to start has me stumped. I knew all about Vampires. Had to since I was prisoner there but this isn't something I expected. Suddenly all I read myth wise, just got proved to be true." The blond told him. "Zexion's books weren't too clear on you guys to start with so I read what I could. You already know Axel told me you were all but extinct."

One of Sora's hands covers his mouth as he laughs, "Something I am sure they'll be shocked to hear that is an utter lie but regardless…" He relaxed then. "It's good to hear that. Though, I am curious as to what the books say about us. Care to enlighten me?"

"Well...one said you guys were able to shift forms." He made Sora laugh again. "I take it that isn't true." The brunet shook his head. "Another said, you were just animals until the day you die." The smile faded and the expression became full of anger. "And the last, mostly said what your hair color is...defines the color of fur you have in wolf form. Black hair becomes black fur, so on."

"That one is true. My mom's fur is brown. Tidus is yellow. So on. The shapeshifting...no, we usually look like this." He gestures to his human body. "The animal...that is just a damn lie. Whoever wrote that book, believes the hollywood persona we have. Wild animal, tch. If that were the case, we wouldn't be able to function as humans."

The brunet breaths out and waits for the question.

"Hmm...so how can you tell someone is born a wolf? I doubt that's easy." Roxas asks. "Unless it is?"

"Well…" Sora motioned for him to follow again.

They left his room and went down the hall. Entering the bathroom where Sora took water and washed his wrists and a hand clear of cover up. Then turned to show burn marks the exact size of the chains in the closet. Then he showed Roxas his left palm. There lay a mark naturally etched into the skin. A circle and triangle pentagram with a smaller circle inside the center of the triangle. At the center of that, lay a crescent moon.

"The other way we can tell, is getting a blood test. All born wolves are AB positive or negative. If the blood is that, then they are wolf." Sora let Roxas touch the marks all he wants. "We cover them up so no one knows."

"So the test Kairi is getting...is so you know ahead of time. That makes sense now."

Sora leans forward, "Riku is aware of what my family is. He is a hunter but wants to avoid my family being killed. He helped us build the safe rooms. Helped us hide away...if they ever knew Riku has been aware of us this entire time, they'd not only kill us but him."

"Does anyone else know?" The blond asks, letting Sora cover up the marks again and hearing the brunet say no. "So only me and Riku." He walks to the brunet's side to watch. "I won't tell anyone, not ever."

"You are going to protect me." The brunet looks at him, smirking. "How do you plan to do so? I am generally curious seeing as I am the one with vampire and werewolf in me."

This time, the blond leans closer: "you'll just have to wait and see."

Both heard the door downstairs open and then hear: "Sora, I'm home." from Aurora.

"Upstairs mom," Sora looked away for a second then back at Roxas. "With a guest." He returned to applying the cover up and finished it with no signs of it having ever been removed. "I'm going out tonight since I took it off. Hayner, Olette and Pence are coming."

"Don't drink tonight then!" They hear.

"I am twenty one mom. You can't tell me not to." He argues and they wait but hear nothing. "I won."

"Shut up and leave already." They heard and laugh at her defeat.

They left the restroom and Sora headed back to his room. Telling Roxas to wait so he could change into something he had planned for the night event. The blond leans against the wall, hands in his pockets again while waiting. He had a moment so his mind began to ponder over all the information the brunet provided. The wolves had been hiding on the island long enough to plan a base out and from the sounds of it, partially build it. Then due to Hunters, abandon the project and at some point, Riku helped them build those...torture rooms for Full Moon nights. Since then, they have lived with burn scars on their wrists and clearly, their ankles. All to keep humans like him safe from their animalistic instincts. How did any of that scream monster to Sora? Vampires like Axel and Xemnas thrived on the fear humans brought. Zexion and Demyx were like the wolves. They...wanted to live. In that sense, the true monsters were those who gave the good ones a bad name. There is even a saying for that case. His mind didn't focus on that once the bedroom door opened.

Sora had changed into black skinny jeans and tenna shoes. A white, short sleeve T-shirt and black vest over it with the crown necklace on and that bracelet from earlier mixed among other plain cloth ones. When he pointed it out, Sora told him it mostly would be incase he needed to get...a temper issue under control. He also wore this out on off days or had it on him in his pocket during work. It never left his person or would be in the box near the closet. The blond sped walked to keep up with him going down the stairs and outside. They turned left and headed down the dirt path. Up ahead, standing in one place were Hayner, Pence and Olette. Each one having their own special rock style.

Hayner had a pure rocker's image, right down to the ripped blue jeans, black leather vest and shoes and yet the neon red shirt threw it all for an off modern rock style. Right down the the band name on the red shirt and black spiked choker around his neck and the beaded black fingerless gloves.

Olette sports a black mini skirt and legging combo with black combat style boots. Her upper torso had a short black short sleeved coat over a blue and white shirt with a drum set on it. Her hair pulled back into a bun with silver rings and assorted bracelets.

Pence had shorts and normal tenna shoes, black once again but he wore pink to mix it up with no vest or coat. Just a normal looking outfit with a modern rock twist to it. Of all them, he and Roxas looked the most normal while the rest looked to be in some gang or at least had formed a gang and only met up to show off how each style differed yet copied the other's taste. The four then turn and head off the road. Roxas following them towards the forest and then into it. Once inside, Hayner and Pence ran ahead. Olette following and keeping pace. Sora stops and motions for Roxas to hop onto his back. Slowly, the blond grabs Sora's shoulders then held on tight when Sora took off on a run. Catching up to Pence, Hayner and Olette easily. All four laughing as they moved through trees or would jump up and use the limbs they could use to get ahead of one another. He looked ahead to see a chain link fence around a large Grand Hotel with what...appeared to be a gated pool. It looked run down. Part of the wall and roof of the motel busted in, vines growing all over and inside it. He even saw a tree had broken through part of the door and seems to be naturally growing in an off angle. The pool had no color to it and appears to be cracked. His eyes caught sight of the roof even more when Sora took a jump into the air. Hayner, Olette and Pence doing the same. Sailing over the fence and allowing him to see a tree beginning to break through the top of the roof.

The four landed though safely and Roxas got off and breathes.

"You like the ride?" Hayner laughs. "Being a wolf rocks! Animal speed, instincts…"

"Hayner, stop selling us to be these great creatures." Pence scoffs. "We are animals. Plain and simple. Not monstrous but still just animals."

"Whatever, we gonna prepare for the party or not. Sora, do your stuff." Hayner grins.

The brunet sighs, "right." He walks towards the pool. "Because you clearly can't pick up what we need...right?"

"Well...I mean...that plaster is heavy to clear out and will take too long. One big pile throw into the Grand Hotel should do the trick. Roxas, you gotta watch this. This guy is hella strong."

"But…"

"Come on Sora, show him." Pence cheers. "Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it."

"Yeah, yeah…" The brunet slides into the pool and gathers what could be gathered from any fallen debris.

Once in a pile, he simple picks it up all at once and easily walks out and drops through the broken wall. Hayner didn't like he walked it there but the brunet showed no real signs of caring about personal feelings. He simply made sure he missed none, then walked inside. Coming back moments later. Part of a large, heavy oak platform. One he simply set down over part of the pool and with ease set two heavy brick piles onto the edges and then parts of the broken wall itself on one side. A makeshift stage. One that Hayner, Pence and Olette cheered for and then after going inside, returns with instruments. Sora headed back in and began to bring out speakers and electronic items. They were clearly more recent but stored here for other purposes. Hayner then pulled Pence and Sora close and tapped his foot against the cement.

"No, you can't sing." Pence whines as Hayner did so, terribly off key.

Sora covers his mouth, "No singing from you." He uncovers his mouth after and sighs. "No tone deaf singers please."

"Oh right, one thing I never got ask before well we got kicked out." The blond walked over to Sora.

"Ask away."

"You said wolves have AB blood. Does that apply to everyone?" asks Roxas, "even ones outside your family?"

"No, your family has to have the curse in the blood. If it doesn't, you are...human." Sora looks at Hayner. "Wait...didn't..Tidus have that blood type before he got turned into a wolf."

"I think so. Auron would know, if he would ever tell us." Hayner sighs crossing his arms. "I mean come on. That overgrown mutt hates us half the time and trains us to death."

"You realize that is the right hand to our alpha," groans Olette, crossing one arm over her stomach and the other raised up so her hand could touch her forehead. "Meaning if you insult him...you insult our alpha, Sora's mother."

"So, I am sure he agrees, right?" Hayner looks from Olette to Sora and stares. "Right?"

"Yeah, don't push it. It's bad enough I have to contend with Auron for being the next leader in line. I don't need you demanding information we will get...when we hit 25. Meaning, you and Olette will know in a year. Pence in two and me in four. So stop whining about it."

"We'll go send out the invites." Olette walks by Sora. "Try not to kill each other while we are away."

She and Pence jumped over the fence and took off towards the town.

"I'll get the booze." Hayner took off next.

It was just him and Roxas once more.

"Anymore questions?" Sora spoke up, getting the blond's attention. "I didn't say we had to stop. I owe you information...for putting up with my facade."

"What happens if you...guys get caught by Vampires? You guys dont want anyone to find you and you even said you have bad blood so..what happened?"

The brunet sighs, "Oh..that. So you know what happens when they feed right? As a human you get sucked in. We are the same way but...if done right, they can make us…" He stops and looks away. "Forget we were human. They can make us a wild animal even in human form. We would become pets to them."

He turned his back to Roxas and walked towards the pool, stopping short and sighing.

"When they hunted packs down, many had been doll like. Tortured mentally and made into former shells of who they were. They died to Hunters because vampires used them as meat shields." He turns to face Roxas again. "And if they find out that I have few drops of vampire blood that forms a weird hybrid."

"They'll want more." Sora nods at what Roxas said. "Is that why you panicked?"

"We know who they are. It's not like we are ignorant. Just scared. We are so little...they could overwhelm us and god knows what they'd to my mother...or Olette or Aerith." The wolf covers his mouth and shut his eyes. "And worse...they have my brother. If he ever is seen here and sees me, he could turn on mom."

"What's his name?"

"Vanitas." replies Sora.

"Wait, that's your brother! I met him a few times. He is...insanely obsessed with Larxene." Roxas says running over to him. "Maybe we can break her hold on him."

"How? She got ahold of him when I was cooking in mom's stomach and I am twenty one now. He has to be gone by now, at least mentally."

"My blood won't turn, what if we do a blood transfusion on him with my blood."

"Charming but it has to be compatible remember?" Sora poked his arm gently but the tone had more sarcasm than sincerity. "But the thought is appreciated. Anymore?"

"Uh...pfft...I had so many." He laughs, hearing Sora do the same. "Hmm...why a bar?"

"Why not? Shrugs Sora.

"Fair enough." Roxas also shrugs. "I can't think of any right now. I'll ask whenever something related pops up though."

The brunet nods, "sounds fair. We are gonna be drinking tonight. Me included, It'll be my...last hoorah so to speak since I'll be a dad soon. I also just need to destress. The Hunters have been so active lately...it's hard to have a meeting now a days outside the bar. Let alone on the phone now." He breathes out. "Now you know why I would rather be human. I wouldn't have to worry about any of this."

"I mean we...have our own troubles." Roxas says. "Vampires, bills...mortality. I would pick a wolf over humanity."

"You can't even be turned into a vampire. What makes you think I have a chance to turn you?" Laughs Sora pushing him away gently.

"Hey, you don't know."

"Yeah and I won't ever find out." He backs away to the stage then turns and heads towards it. "I don't ever remember my time under a full moon so I won't risk it to even start."

"Aww come on." Roxas walks to the other side and blocked Sora. "who knows, I might get that lucky chance."

The brunet licked the inside of his mouth. One arm crossed and the other touching his necklace. Yet he had a grin as he stared at him then turned to face him completely.

"Nice try but you have A- blood not AB. You are missing a key component." He walks around Roxas then stops in front of him again. "But...I can make it so my scent never fades away. It'd keep you safe from be detected. I wouldn't ask anything in return outside of...what you do now."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Roxas asks him as Sora got closer. "What do I-" A kiss on the lips had him stop.

"You make me feel human." Sora told him.


	12. Chapter 12

**I forgot to add plot details near the end. So..now that I have. I can move back to Radiant Garden.**

* * *

After another long day of work, the blond left Strife Delivery. Stretching and sighing as he looked left to see the town bustling with tourists still. He really didn't feel like walking through a large crowd today. He already dealt with it this entire morning and for most of the afternoon. Trying to drive the small truck through the people that refused to move didn't make him enjoy this job. He got that tourists didn't care but he lived here and works. Them standing in the way not moving when the items some needed for said tourists irked him. Scoffing, the blond turned right and headed down the path to leave the other way. Seeing more people along the safe shallows just ahead. Mostly families though and what looked to be the Blitzball team practicing as best as they could. He looked at the Community Theatre and saw a line of tourists buying tickets and when he looked towards the Casino, found a well dressed man looking proud of himself then eyeing the tourists like a gold mine.

Drunk Conversations

Chapter 12

Walking closer to what seemed to be a 36 year old man and then passed to see a sign on the door allowing no minors. Made sense, considering that it would be a Casino. Though, he was sure it would be rigged so this guy made out like a bandit. With a mental sigh, Roxas tapped the man's shoulder and had him jump into a fighting position.

"Easy tiger, I had a question not a weapon." His bland tone spoke towards this guy. "Why are you here on an island. This isn't full of people to loot from."

"Yes well...my name is Setzer for starters. Proper introductions being the polite way to start a conversation." Setzer spoke, seeing Roxas just stare at him with no emotion. "Secondly, this island is known for bringing many success stories so I thought I'd try it out."

Setzer and Roxas look towards the Community Theatre across the way and see a poster be put up for an upcoming show. One that has the blond notice Setzer eyeing with a smile.

"I see…" He walks by Setzer. "Don't stalk anyone then bud." He turns into the woods and ignores the yells of the businessman.

The small moment let him realize that this guy had ulterior motives to be here. It isn't just to gain the luck of success these islands have been known for. It had to do with that Community Theatre. Some actor or actress probably booked a show here. A show he would attend to eye them from afar. Hopefully he didn't kidnap anybody seeing as that Casino looked to have additions coming to it. Guess it really didn't matter so long as the man is actually a human and not a vampire. The blond stops walking and looks back the way he came. In reality, he...really didn't know how to tell the difference at night. He knew Demyx and Zexion were somewhere around here. No doubt having a ball and just enjoying the vacation Xemnas didn't know he is paying for. Meanwhile, it left him feeling vulnerable. There would be no way of knowing who is human and who isn't with all these people here. Some from Radiant Garden and others, Zanarkand. The Blitzball City. He turned away and kept going.

Walking deeper in and hearing music playing now. Loud, base dropping filled music that had him following the sound. Curious as to what is going on and how no one on this island couldn't hear this. He knew he got close when it grew louder. Spotting a group of four just outside what appeared to be a half built stadium. The kind where the orchestra would be covered but the people wouldn't be. It wasn't complete though. Scaffolding still lingered with tarps over the top. Chairs were half built or just not there. Among the ruins of the project were of age adults, drinking and dancing in the crowded place. Roxas heard steps behind him and looks to see Riku rushing towards him. Armed with weapons of all things.

"Wh-" He covered the blond's mouth and points to three other people with weapons.

"Sora, Hayner, Olette and Pence are here. They caught wind of a lead that some pups were out partying. Find them, get them out and back home." Riku whispers, removing his hand.

"Do they know who?" The blond whispers. Riku shook his head. "Fine, but you owe me."

He made it look as if he naturally was heading to the party. Feeling as if each hunter now had eyes on him. Suspecting everyone at this loud party to be one of the pups they were hunting. Why was Sora here in the first place? He is sure going to parties like this would have some enjoyment but even entering it seemed to be unwelcoming. Though, they did ask for ID, to which he showed them and got let in. So clearly there is only 21 and above here. All in their early adult stages either looking for some fun or just wanting to drink and not pay for them. Roxas held his head when the music somehow got turned up even more. There is no way to hear himself think. How did Riku expect him to find any of those guys in this crowd? There is too many people here.

"Move," A voice had him look to see the Hunters had already entered the crowd.

Each one grabbing anyone that looked suspicious to do whatever they had planned. Hopefully it isn't a silver test. Sora, Hayner, Olette and Pence would fail that in a heartbeat. With them in the crowd though, he has to hurry and find them. Roxas pushed through the crowd until he spotted one of the four, Olette. Hanging all over some guy, clearly wasted. Her mind seemed to be wanting one thing while also playing hard to get since she just pushed the guy off her playfully. He walked towards her while watching the guy attempt to get something out of this situation but she pushes him back again and stumbles backwards. Laughing as he shoved his way through the crowd unhappily.

"Olette, you go-" She hung on him next. "Hey, listen to me."

"Roxy~ Give me a kiss~" She puckered her lips at him.

"No thanks," He managed to get her off him. "Taken. Look, you gotta go. Hunters are here."

She laughs, "oh Roxy, no...funters are here."

He groans, "just listen. They are here. Riku is here with them. You have to go." He got leaned on. "Olette, I have no time for this."

"I wanna kiss~" She whines.

The blond looks around to see a Hunter close by and another closing in on their area.

"Look, there is no time for this. We can sort…" he stopped to push her off him. "This out later."

"Nooooooo, I want one now," She grabbed him by the back so he pulled her along. "Give me a kiss~"

"Where is Hayner when you need him," Roxas mutters, doing his best to keep her from slipping off him and walking through the crowd to find one of the three.

All the while, Olette clung to him like a whining leech. Demanding kisses as payment for dragging her along against her will. He could live without this. This didn't seem worth saving a...drunk pup. Roxas stops and sighs. Now he saw why Auron referred to them as that. Olette finally stopped whining at him then.

"Are you done?" The blond asks her, getting a nod. "You going to follow me like an adult?" She shook her head.

Roxas groans and drags her along once again. Pushing drunk people aside to make way with Olette flirting with every man her eyes spot. He had to push them off to make sure they didn't take her into the crowd again. Hopefully Sora isn't this drunk or at least, isn't a whining drunk like Olette. Boisterous laughing had the blond follow it to finally find Hayner and Pence. Both boys having accumulated drunk girls around them. Pence with his knowledge of..whatever the drunk slurs were and Hayner for having no shirt and just covered in what he hoped to be water or sweat or both.

"Hey it...Roxas.." the broken english from Hayner just had him groan. "Don't...be that. Drink, party...do stuff."

"Speak english and listen. We have to go. Hun-I mean, Riku and friends are here. Looking for signs." He says aware of the humans around them. "So we have to go."

Pence laughs, "yeah right. We'll sick Sora on them. He isn't happy right now so that'll give 'em a fight."

"A real dog." Hayner laughs which made Pence laugh.

"I'm serious guys. Riku is here with friends. Armed friends." The blond says, getting Olette off him. "You are in danger."

They kept laughing at him. Olette still puckering her lips in his direction. If they think Sora is bad when angry then they had yet to deal with his irritation of being ignored and laughed at. The blond just grabs Olette and with no regard to the bottles around Hayner, gently forced her over and onto him. Scaring the other drunk girls off Hayner and Pence.

"Get up and follow me for fucks sake already! If you want me to treat you like adults and not pups then get up and listen to what I am saying already!" He yells as all three got up, now angry but he didn't care. "What will you do? Eat me? I'm dating your Alpha's son." That had them stop and laugh it off.

"Hey..hey...hey, look...look" Hayner leaned on him and breathe a horrible boozed filled breath into his face. "We...are sorry..rgiht guys?" The other two nod. "Sho...don't worry. We go.."

"Just tell me where Sora is at." Roxas sighs then watched them all stumble out the back way. "Or...not, leave me here."

He groans and scratched his head. Turning towards the doorless entrance. Breathing out, he took a look around and saw the Hunters still searching every person they came across. Taking the chance, he runs inside and stops before hitting a wall. Pulling his phone out and using it as a flashlight.

"Sora?" He shouts, ignoring the music booming outside. "Sora, it's Roxas. Please tell me you are sober enough to understand me."

Moving the light around as he walked forward, he hit the back area where all the instruments would be stored. It didn't have any but it would be where they'd put the back up ones. The blond kept looking around though. He probably wouldn't find the brunet here but it would be an area where one could be alone to think, even if drunk. He hoped Sora didn't have a reason to be drunk and alone back here though. The situation couldn't get worse right? The brunet wouldn't be unhappy with him about whatever was going on. Heading further in, his foot hit a glass beer bottle. Using the light to follow it into two more. Following that trail, he entered another room and looks around. Finding the brunet on the floor. Drunk with what looks to be the last beer, a piece of paper half shoved in his pocket and just staring up into the dark abyss above him.

"Sora…you are drunk too?" The blond sighs, getting his attention.

"Yeah but aware. Stupid vampire blood…" Sora looks away. "Makes it hard to stay drunk. Why are you here? Come to ridicule my future son? My choices? Me?"

With another sigh, Roxas walks over and sat next to him: "No, Riku is here with Hunters. We need to go. We can talk when we get you home."

"Right...talk about what? How I should have just...not had a kid? I should have known the animal genes would win out."

"We can't stay and discuss this here. Let's get you home, the others left already."

Sora looks at Roxas.

"We'll talk at your place, promise. No ridicule or laughing at whatever it is."

The blond got up and held a hand out to him. Unlike the other drunk pups, Sora took the offered hand and didn't lean on him. He could walk but stumbled here and there. Roxas using himself to keep Sora stable as they follow the path back towards the exit. The light as their only source to know the way. Olette by this point would have been leaning all over him but he guessed the brunet, drunk as he is...had some dignity. Even when inebriated. The two keep going with him keeping the brunet steady. Even outside and entering the crowd of people. Riku stood near the back door, pretending to do his job to keep people from leaving until tested. He spotted Roxas and Sora and nods to have them move quickly before being seen. He got him through and turns the flashlight off.

A path split ahead of them after leaving the stadium. One went right which he assumed returned to town and the left had a house dead ahead. He took the right and helped Sora stumble along it. Eye the paper shoved into the pocket and then looking at the brunet's expression. It honestly got quiet as they left the party. The music dying down so that their steps against the leaves and branches were the only sound now. Well that and Sora's breathing. He didn't even look at the blond now. Just kept his eyes half open while stumbling along with his stable steps. Did the paper have news about his kid to be? Was that why Sora just drunk himself into this state?

"Sora, what happened?" Roxas asks, getting the brunet to glance his way. "What did you find out?"

The brunet removed his arm when they came upon a broken down, two story home. Vines growing along it. A tree from the outside had begun to grow a few limbs around and above it. Part of the wall on the second story had already fallen, taking part of the first floor wall with it. It just looked in shambles and long forgotten by this point. Waiting for Sora to no longer look at the house and look at him. Only to have the paper held out for him to take. Walking forward and taking it, he unfolds it to see the blood test results he wanted to get. They looked normal though so why was Sora freaking out? He kept reading on and hit notes. Seeing a letter from Aerith to Sora. Delivering the worst news the brunet could get. The curse had been spotted in his son. Slowly looking up, he found Sora close but still far away while looking at him.

"My son's a monster. Like me." He sighs. "He won't...get to be normal."

The brunet looks down and for once, Roxas saw him crying.

"He...he won't be human." He went to his knees and fell against the ground crying. "I just wanted him to be normal. No curse. Just human. So he could live a full life…" He yells. "Free of this stupid curse! But now...because of me, he'll never be human!"

Folding the paper up, Roxas walks forward and stops. Sitting on his knees first and letting the sobs be the only human sound around them. It honestly didn't look right. To him, someone like Sora shouldn't be crying over this. From what he learned, the brunet was honest, sweet...and yet, he had his moments of pure irritation but generally seemed welcoming and full of life. Seeing this, a drunk version full of remorse just didn't seem to fit who he had learned about. There is confidence to who he at least knew himself to be but it just wasn't here. It looked as if this news just broke something in him. What could he say to someone who has never felt human? Who never got a chance to see a full moon without transforming into a wild animal?

He licks his lips first then put a hand on Sora's back, "you shouldn't blame yourself for this, y'know that right?" The brunet slowly pushed himself up to look at him. "I get that it feels as if...it is your fault but it isn't. If this curse is random, then it's the curse that did this and not you."

"But...Lucian wasn't supposed to get cursed."

"He is now and you need to be there for him when he gets here." Roxas said. "If he sees how you hate your own curse, he'll assume you hate him cause he has it. What message is that to send to him?"

Sora looked away, crying still.

"I said it before, I'll say it again. I have seen monsters Sora. I was a prisoner among them. Your family could easily do the same to me but they haven't. I got welcomed instead. For simply being me and now I can't go anywhere without seeing one of them keeping an eye on me for my own safety." The brunet smiled at what he said. "It's not a cage. It's a real family. I haven't had one in years so having this? It's warm, it's human."

The brunet looks back at him.

"You and your family are human. You just happen to have a terrible curse attached. None of you are monsters. None of you come close, to what I have seen. And if you need reminding, even when Lucian gets here then I'll do that every second of every goddamn day until you get sick of it." The blond sighs and with one hand wiped away some tears. "Just please, stop calling yourself that."

"You realize…" Sora wiped one eye. "That this is...me drunk, with years of fucking regret for being this."

"And this me, sober...telling you I don't care. Now can I get you home, sober you up so we can talk without you being...this. I don't like watching someone as strong as you cry. I don't like seeing you broken and over something you have no control over to begin with."

"Well..tough, it's part of me." He spat then looks away. "Sorry, that is rude. Here you are telling me to sober up and I am acting like an animal."

"I have seen worse. Olette kept trying to kiss me." Roxas says helping Sora stand. "And just wouldn't stop clinging."

He got the brunet to laugh as they walk forward again. Heading passed the house and towards the backyard of another one. Roxas being led by Sora to a fence that he let Sora climb to the top of then help him up and over. The blond landed okay but the brunet biffed the landing and hit the ground, where he just stayed.

"Mom's not home. I took the night off after getting the news. I couldn't work. It's just...been on my mind. She said it'd be fine, that we'd get through this as a family but it doesn't help how I feel. What do I tell Kairi? That she can't see him? That he is now mine and she can't co-parent like we agreed?"

"Maybe it's time you told her the truth then," Roxas leans against his knees. "I doubt she would leave your friendship just over this and who knows, maybe...she might have figured it out. Your clues aren't exactly...subtle."

Sora chuckles, "Yeah...they aren't but it has kept the bulldogs off us." He saw Roxas nod and breathes. "Think she'll believe me?"

"I mean...she moved here from another place. Odds are, she might believe you. Though in your current state, she might not and think it's the booze talking." He said shrugging. "You have to sober up to talk with her."

"I am sober enough to ask one question." Sora looks at him. "Do you want to move in with me and mom?"

"Uh...what? Now I know that is the booze talking."

"It's not. I am asking for real. Do you want to move in? You already know who I am. I haven't been playing a game or hiding the real me. I'm...a brash, blunt, irritating sack of shit." He states. "And don't tell me any different."

"No" Roxas held up his hands. "I agree but you are also sweet and caring and are welcoming. Even for a sack of shit." The brunet laughed again. "But I fell in love with who you are as a whole. I just don't care to see someone so confident and strong fall apart. Leave that to me, I'm not the strong one here."

"Bull." Sora argues. "You have been keeping me steady this entire time. Even after finding out I was a wolf, you didn't waver or change...or become scared. You accepted it. For a human, that takes courage and strength I would never have. I am sobering up because of you and still a wreck and yet you are here, keeping me from falling apart. Telling me that I need to be able to be there for Lucian and that you would step up and remind me to do that."

He breathes after that long speech then finished with a: "God that was a sentence and a half."

The blond stayed quiet but smiles and stood. Helping Sora back onto his feet.

"If I move in, I better share a room with you. That's the condition."

The brunet leans against him then, "deal."

* * *

Setzer could only grumble complaints about the cheap booze wearing off at last. He ran into a buzzed man carrying a bag of cheap liquor and decked out in specific weapons only something out a horror story would wear. The empty path he found him on surrounded by trees on one side and a beach on the other. Granted this one is far from the one where the diner is but it's an island so the entire outside is a beach really. So much for luck though, his first day here and he runs into a drunk monster hunter. Well one who claimed to be a real monster hunter and the more he drank, the more his claims became that of legends. He spoke of some fight of territory between Hunters and wolves. How an entire family of wolves lived on the island and that he is the only hunter who actually is protecting them.

Even as he kept guzzling the cheap beer with Setzer no longer even buzzed and dealing with a painful hangover. All he hears is this hunter spewing out slurred words then hears Riku saying something that makes him listen in.

"If only they'd stop bringing their family here. Soon, they'll have me building that stupid base they had originally planned," the drunk adult grumbles, chugging down more beer. "I mean...y'know...how wolves are tempermental? Well these...are like a mob with a boss that is female that runs some secret club with a full moon in stien glass? How do the hunters NOT see that?"

"It's stain, not stien and are you saying that these wolves are real?" He asks.

"Well duh, I hunt down Vampires, wolves...fia-fai-...flying things. I built so many closets!" The silver haired hunter spun in a circle. "And..and...they are being hunted down by corpes. Apparently, they smell like dirt."

"You can't speak well."

"I can pseak fine! I'm viku!" He stumbles backwards. "Best...unter in the world!"

Setzer slowly claps, "Yes, best speaker and hunter of all time." He sighs. "Do enlighten me, oh wise hunter as to...how big this wo-" He is cut off the by hunter running up and slapping a hand over his mouth and shushing him.

"Shhh...shhh, it's...huge. Like the ocean, and they come from so many clans…" The hunter just stumbles back and laughs. "And I know them all. Did you know...they used to fight vampries? Apparently they can be a mrurere...muride...mur...killed."

"I see," Setzer crossed his arms. "And if one were to be involved, what would the pay be?"

The silver haired hunter just shrugs, "I thought dead...don't pay. Do they?" He leans almost completely back then laughs. "You're funny, the...things don't gat money." He drinks more. "Their old leader, never paid. Well...he got put away by my people..."

"How interesting…" The gambler grins.

If he plays his cards right as well as make it appear as if he had desires to help both sides. Perhaps he could benefit pay wise. Play both sides, feed the other information and in turn demand pay. All for his own payment and if things got too dire, he would simply hide away and watch as the both factions fought one another. It would lead to an all out war if the battle gets too heated. Course, Setzer would be more than willing to provide weapons...for a price.

"Viku, was it?"

"Riku, King of Idiots to you!" A drunk Riku yells. "I...am king...of idiots!"

"Right, so sorry your majesty. May I ask how one would contact these...vampires?"

"I don't know." the hunter shrugs. "I just know the royal family in that...garden place is under their thumb."

Setzer went to ask for more information but watched Riku fall into the dirt. Snoring away with the remaining bottles smashed inside the plastic bag. Well, he couldn't gain more information now. Instead, he walks closer and after gathering the bottles Riku dropped around him. Drags the drunk Riku back towards town. Since he had no clue where the Hunter base on this island is, he left Riku at the docks and recycles the entire bag. Then walks towards the ferry to get on the last ride for the night. It would be a long game to play so gaining favor from the vampires needs to be in place first before he could play.

* * *

 **And yes, the misspelled words were intentional. Riku is drunk after all.**


	13. Chapter 13

Let Cards Be Laid

Chapter 13

As Setzer arrived in Radiant Garden, he sees many people get back onto the ferry. All talking about the plans for vacation. How'd they would be enjoying their next few days off and buy items to bring back. Adding more money to the already rich paradise across the sea. Some even talking about how they would be free of any and all laws laid out by the king and queen. From how it sounds, they were quite strict here. As he walks away, a few caught his wandering eye. A brunette woman with messy hair gelled into an odd style with a leather jacket covering a red tank top and leather pants with boots. She looks loaded and clearly had intentions of moving to the island from how much luggage she has on her person. The sunglasses covering her eyes made it hard to see her natural eye color so he just moves his eyes to the next person of interest.

A man with as much luggage as the woman walks near her. Leather jacket with fur atop it. Brown hair with blue eyes not so hidden behind the light covered glasses. The shirt he wore had sleeves but the light blue material looked light enough for any weather really. The black leather pants though...not so much. The last is near both and is just covered in scars. The last two look okay but it seems the man has seen many fights. Black hair unnaturally spiked up and back with a single strand in the front of his single blue eye open with the other closed with a long scar over the other. Luggage showing he has plans to move to the island as well. No leather but he wore a tank vest with a hood, black over a black tank top with dark blue jean shorts and black leather boots. Something about the three had his mind think of one thing. The idea of werewolves. If they dressed liked everyone else then perhaps other signs were there. Signs of fights maybe? However the signs would work out but something told him that the island would be attracting people, yes. The wolves though...something in his mind said that more wolves would show up but not never leave. Perhaps...there is a pack to worry about in the future that the vampires could help...take out.

Continuing through town, he saw many stores but nothing that would be deemed illegal or bring about trouble for the law abiding citizens in town. At least, none that were out in the open. Something he could ask about while here should he get a meeting with the royal family. Even if it took him a few days, that would be would be worth the wait. His casino is in the works so he can't rush the process and can't rush the customers in general. The only upside to this would be that he got it done in time for the tourist season to be in effect still. The more that knew of his place, the more they could spread the word. Heading through the open gate, he get stopped by human guards. Very dazed, human guards. It wasn't late in the afternoon but it wasn't something he didn't think would happen. The vampires had human guards? Why? Did they do this to keep the facade up?

"What do you want sir?" One of the helmed guards ask.

"I seek audience with the king and queen. I am but a humble guest wishing to gaze upon the ravenous beauty that is the queen." He gestures outwardly towards the door behind them.

"The queen and king are indisposed around this time. You can wait for the morning." The other pushed him away. "Unless you wish to see the ones that rule in their place."

"Shhh….they can't know about that." The panicked guard just covers the others mouth.

With the knowledge out though, he just removes his hand. Making the other dazed guard move aside. Ushering the Setzer forward through the front door. Silently, he does as the asks. Slightly jumping when the door is slammed shut and locked from the outside. A sign he didn't get a choice in who he meets now. The guards spoke about the one who rule...in their stead. Did they have the royal family under their control? If so, they had more power than he originally thought. Conquering the islands would do them good if convinced. It would end the packs meeting in one place and bring him a show to watch from the side lines. This war in the dark has peeked his interested even more now. Who'd win? The wolves that all wish to act like a human or the vampires, who see humans as nothing more than blood bags to be fed off of.

Walking alone across the blood red carpet. Setzer eyes the art and sees nothing but plain, normal pieces at the entrance. The royal family portrait is the last thing he sees for "normal" art. As he walks up the stairs with no cares to what his feet walk upon seeing as he has walked on tile, marble, wood...and many other types of flooring. In his mind, what matters is the art. Art spoke many words and after the family portrait, he found odd art. One even has an X right over it of some man that didn't even look of even royal blood. There is another though next to it. A younger man where with very point styled haircut and gold eyes. Plain attire on and from what he could tell, is family to the Xed man. As he kept walking, more pictures of others were becoming less human looking and more pale. Until he finally spotted one that caught his eye. An older man sitting upon a throne. Fingers intertwined with a dark smirk upon his face and a few others all around him in the same portrait. Except one looked out of place next to it. A blond with blue eyes that isn't Xed out but had signs that once had been. Someone or something has restored it. He kept going until he hits a pair of double doors. They were locked.

"Who are you." The voice has him stop then slowly turn around to face the princess.

No, a fake. That wig is supposed to fool many people it seems and yet he can see through it.

"Merely a human with information that can prove...useful to the right ears." He says then bows. "Your "highness"."

She hissed back but goes silent when the doors behind him open. Yet another sound that has him turn to see a silver haired man next to the older man. With a breath, Setzer began to speak before he could be considered a victim. Sadly, his hello gets interupted.

"Silence, you asked to talk to the ones who truly rule this city. You will follow me quietly and without protest. You will also remain silent should we decide to let you live." The man says. "If you show signs that you know, rest assured...I'll send someone to hunt you down. Is this clear?"

Setzer could only nod and be forced to follow the man. The "princess" making him follow and staying close behind him. He gets led through a series of halls that soon had others coming from rooms. Rooms with no names but each one is different from the next. They all follow the silver haired one until they reach the only room with double doors he has seen so far. They open the doors to a throne room. It's ironic that they spoke about the king and queen and yet it is clear that it is a front. The true rulers were these things. They even replaced the princess.

"It is clear that you are aware of our existence but to what extent is your knowledge?" He asks Setzer. "Our real master isn't here so you will speak to me about this. I am not the king but it will do."

"Very well," Setzer nods. "I heard about your kind through a source. Something that is easily divulged with payment but not just cheap payment."

He heard hissing but stays calm.

"Don't worry. I will not speak of your kind but I do wish to help your plans out. Perhaps I could be off...assistance?"

His offer seems to fall onto listening ears as they all look at him. Clearly questioning how true his words were and yet also intrigued by what he has brought with him. The alluring gazes never being used on him once to gain the information then allowing him to die quickly. They were desperate for something or someone. The leader speaking had him stay silent. Setzer then chose to spoke though while they all thought about the words he spoke.

"My name is Setzer. I run a casino on the destiny island chain just outside this lovely kingdom. Is there anything there you are looking for?"

"Yes, as you can see…" The man gestures to the "princess" behind him. "We have our placeholder but in order for us to gain real power. We need the real princess to marry Marluxia. Once he has her in his grasp, we will obtain true power."

"I see. Any leads?"

"Yes, your island is supposedly the last place she got spotted. There are no other leads. We have sent one set but they...proved useless." The man scowls at the word. "They are enjoyinging it more than actually working which means we won't be getting anything from them once they return." A blond woman walks over with the young man from the painting in tow. "If you could provide us with a way in."

"No, we will send someone with him. Someone who can take her place there." The leader spoke, silencing all other words.

Setzer though, clears his throat and spoke next: "If you plan to replace her than I assume it is with the placeholder, correct?" He is given a nod. "Alright, well lend me her in three days time. I wish to enjoy the time for a moment while I am here."

"Very well, in three days time. In that time, we will inform the family. Gather more information and by then. We will be ready."

Setzer nods, "Good to hear. I await your time in three days." He says. "And mum's the word." He smirks at the vampire before him.


	14. Meeting

Another Meeting

Chapter 14

Xemnas can hear Siax preparing a bath for him in the next room. An attempt to calm him down from what he has been seeing the last few days on this..facebook. Seems Demyx forgot the original mission he has been sent on. Instead, the page is plastered with pictures of the dirty blond and Zexion enjoying themselves. Many were of them on the beach at night but other times with humans who also traveled to the islands for vacations. Clearly, the vampire to be is treating the mission more like a vacation than work. Perhaps though, it is a tactic he never thought to use. Demyx could clearly be serious. This could be his way of infiltrating places and gaining information they could never dream of earning in ages. The only other way to gain that would be to hear out that...human that arrived this morning. He spoke about the wolves. The kind that hunters sought out to extinction and the ones that Larxene managed to show they were still sought after to be pets.

"Master," A voice brought him back to reality. "Your bath is ready."

"Very well, please take this chance to post on one of Demyx's pictures a reminder of his mission. Seems the child has forgotten the meaning of being a Royal Vampire."

Siax blinks, "There...was a meaning behind it?"

"Just post on the picture a reminder." He says heading into the bathroom. "We can't allow the princess to know we are looking for her and if he fails, she'll know."

"Master, why not simply call Demyx?"

"And waste my power talking to a child?" Scoffs the vampire, "no, now do as you are told."

He shut the door and excused Siax to tell the others to meet him at the throne room. Siax waited for a moment to...well post on a picture a simple reminder then leaves. Walking out and shutting the door behind him. Walking through the white halls and having Axel on him in seconds, a picture of Demyx and Roxas on the screen.

"Where is this! Why is my Roxas here and not at my side!" He yells.

"First off…" Siax pushed the redhead away from him. "Morning to you too. Second, I don't know nor do I care where that stinking bloodbag has gone." He walks by Axel. "Oh, we have another meeting today. I do hope you have a thrall now to open that door if you are late."

"Uh, duh...mine just escaped. I simply have to turn him over and over and it will eventually be permanent. Why can't anyone see this coming?" The redhead walks alongside him. "I am tired of you...higher ups telling me I need a new thrall."

"It is cause his blood isn't compatible Axel. It reeks so bad that many of us couldn't bare to have him around and he wasn't a vampire for longer than three days in the last century. You need to face it, he won't ever be a vampire."

"There is just something I am missing here that isn't letting it stay in his bloodstream."

"Did you not read the blood chart we have of compatible blood types?"

Axel stops, "we had a chart?"

Siax let a long, agitated sigh out: "Yes, in fact you can find that chart now online. If you pull up Demyx profile and search through...all them. You'll find it. Throne room, now." He walks on and turns the corner.

Half way down the hall, a surprised shout from Axel had him shake his head. Somehow, this fire based vampire never thought to look at the chart they kept to help keep their secret. Did anyone look that that outside maybe Zexion? He stops walking. Zexion always read so course it would be that bookworm to read that chart. Siax catches sight of Vanitas and Larxene walking up to him now.

"You and your thrall are to report to…"

"Can it." She held up her phone to show a picture of Demyx and a brunet boy. "That is my werewolf pup grown. Why is he touching... _my_ pup!"

Siax looks at her, "Is he here under your control?"

"No."

"Then is he locked away, under your control?" He asks.

"You know the answer is no." She states.

"Then I don't care. Throne room for meeting, now." Siax walks around her. "Besides, how do you even know if that really is your pup?"

"I can smell his scent, duh. We're vampires and have great noses."

Siax finds himself stopping again but this time turning and looking back. Bewildered at her choice of words.

"You can... _smell_ his scent?" He asks, seeing her nod. "Through the phone?"

She nods, with a proud smile.

"How?"

Larxene stares back at him now, "what?"

"How can you smell a scent through a phone? It's a phone."

She just turns and leads her thrall away while he turns back and walks on. These vampires were getting stupid, that or were just stupid to begin with. Maybe Demyx really is the only smart vampire and that childish act isn't an act at all. Maybe...he stopped those thoughts. No way was Demyx, the child vampire smart. That dirty blond could only be serious for a day and now he is on vacation, like a child. A ding went off and he checked his phone to see Demyx had replied to the comment and looks.

It read: **Course silly! The mission is to find information on the lost princess, duh! Unlike you old bats, I know what I am doing. Oh, gotta go. Me and Zexy are gonna have Sweet Tarts and go a on a beach walk under the moonlight and get wasted~.**

He began to type out his message when another comment from Zexion popped up. It was him asking Demyx where he was at and the name is highlighted. The dirty blond responded with "at the bar." but sent no location at all due to the owner telling him he couldn't. That was the last he saw of the two conversing so he posted up his own commenting telling him to get on with the mission then come home the next day.

The comment he got back is: **Well we sorta have an idea here and gotta get it fleshed out and we also met someone really cute and we are talking to him and he is really cool for a hunter. We also met this cute couple [Not saying who] that are in need of some serious private time. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife. So we are gonna play matchmaker and make them do it. Toodles.**

He kept walking down the hall after. No comment would bring Demyx back and with Zexion going to find his thrall, he would be no help either. That bookworm never really did follow every order to begin with. When it came to meetings, yes but outside that. He often let Demyx leave his side for hours on end. As if he trusted his thrall to never leave him. Xemnas didn't trust him to leave his side for long. What was different about that with those two? After releasing another sigh, Siax knocked on Marluxia's door and sees Namine walking up. She looked pale which meant she hasn't been eating enough to stay healthy to be fed on or Marluxia took too much once again. The blond girl walks by and into her master's room. Leaving the door open to let him see plants. Plants everywhere and only one window where the moonlight bled through.

"Nami," Marluxia looks up. "You are back. Did you eat?"

She nods.

"Good, you need to rest up again. I took too much. We have a meeting to attend to today so I'll be leaving you here."

"But...all thralls must attend master." she argues.

Marluxia then forced her down onto his bed, "but you can barely walk. I'll simply inform you." He turns and walks out.

"She must be present."

"And she will be next meeting." Marluxia says. "I'll simply have you open the door for me."

He heads on by with Siax just sending out a mass text to the remaining vampires. Excluding Demyx and Zexion but sending them a different text. Reminding them of the mission and while Demyx didn't reply right away. Zexion did.

' **Patience is a virtue, old bat** ' is what the bookworm sent to him.

All Siax did is shove the phone into his pocket and walk down the hall. Hearing doors open on this floor and soon hearing steps above him as the others all began to head to the throne room. When he did arrive, Marluxia, Xemnas and Larxene were all standing with Vantias holding one door open. He went to the other door and pulls it open, holding it there so they could walk through. The pair had to wait for a bit but soon Axel, Xaldin, Xigbar, Xion, and Vexen with their thralls at their side. Well Xion didn't have one but playing Princess meant she has lady in waiting for the day hours.

"We have come into a snag, as seen on this...facebook. Demyx has lost sight of the mission and despite the attempts to remind him, has failed. We have a man outside the castle. He claims to have information about the islands and the...wolves that remain there. I intend to hear him out but before we do that. We all must turn our attention to the current placeholder."

"You mean "princess" Kairi right?" Vexen smirks when Xion simply looks away.

"She will be going back with that man once we have a plan in motion. She will determine where the princess is, her condition then return with her. Should she fail though, then that is fine. We at least have information about her."

"Doesn't that mean she...won't have failed part of the mission then?" points Axel, thumb jammed in her direction. "Cause I was going to cross and find Roxas."

"If you bring that stink bug back then I will personally kill him." Larxene growls, summoning her weapon. "This castle doesn't need that pest smelling the place up."

"Enough!" Xemnas makes Axel quiet. "You will go as an escort for her but will not bring Roxas back." he held a hand up to silence the redhead once again. "You will find a new thrall fit to be yours, is that clear?"

He got a growl and moved on.

"While I meet with this man, Xion will be granted permission from the king and queen to go on holiday from her princess duties with Axel as escort. They will gather intel and attempt to bring our missing princess home to marry Marluxia. When that time comes…" He looks at the pink haired man. "You will make her your personal doll and keep her in control so that we may reign supreme."

Marluxia simply nods.

"As for the rest of us, we will simply wait it out. Larxene, if you still wish to get the pup you lost then you may go as well but as warning. Older pups are harder to gain control over."

The blond woman laughs, "As if...I bite his mother when pregnant with the pup I wanted."

"Wait...what?"

"Yeah, I bite her. Didn't really work but I am sure he will love me instantly."

Xemnas released a sigh but said nothing about that. Instead choosing to let it slide and move on to more important matters.

"Well that is up to you. You can't go this time but after Axel and Xion return, you may. Now, let us go about our day. Drink up for blood needs then return here or whatever." He says. "I'll be meeting with our possible ally tomorrow night. I will not be free until then so do not..bother me. Meeting adjourned."

He watched them bow one by one then leave. Once only he and Siax are left, he heads to the door next. Siax opening it ahead of time and letting him walk through. The steps of his slave following behind him quietly.


	15. The Remaining Pack Arrives

**I wrote this at about 1 so I reread it this morning and tried to find any errors to fix them. I hope I got them all. Sorry for the terrible writing.**

* * *

The Remaining Pack Members

Chapter 15

As he waited, Zack eyes the empty dock where the ferry still sits. A 24 year old dirty blond waiting as patiently as anyone could for people to buy tickets for the trip back to the Islands. The very islands he and many would be going to for good. He has three others waiting with him that form what remains of his clan. Rydia, the youngest female that managed to survive the hunters with...a loss of one arm. Vaan, a more annoying version of a child in a man's body that somehow managed to survive. The other female he hoped to be his mate soon, Penalo and an old retired wolf, Bash. He couldn't wait to get to the islands but they had to. This ferry would only go back to the islands until anyone who wanted a ticket got one. A fair trade for tickets that cost 100 per person.

They also had to wait for more of their kind. He has a letter via pigeon to a female wolf named Aurora. At the behest of Bash and then got told to get ready for her to "put him" in his place. As if she is an alpha that he has to submit to once they arrive on her island. Tch, as if he would give up his right to be an alpha male to a nobody. He would put her in his place then finally be with Aerith as he had planned.

"Ah, the first of many to arrive," Bash's old voice broke his thoughts.

He turns to see two nine year old children walk into view. Both nervous with very little in their small bags and looking as if their tails would be between their legs. He couldn't even give them a smile without causing the pair to run and hide behind a tree. Whimpering like real dogs. He scared them somehow which has to be a sign that they need to move and soon.

"It's okay." Rydia says walking over to the tree. "We are all the same. We have a nice pack forming far from this place. Far from any laws."

"You sure?" The boy peeks out at her then points a finger at Zack. "because he looks scary."

Rydia looks at Zack then snorts, looking back at the boy; "I am sure. He is just grouchy cause he soon will no longer be an alpha." She laughs, ignoring the growl she got. "My name is Rydia. What's yours?"

"I'm Palam," He slowly walks into view but cowers at Zack glaring at him. "M...my sister is Porom. T-Tellah told us hunters were going to kill us if we don't find a new pack. He sent us here because he heard we are all converging onto one island."

"That is correct little one. Under an alpha female who has gathered other wolves under her. When we get there, we will rule the island and make it a safe haven for all of us." The old man says, giving the boy a warm smile while whipping his hand to backhand Zack. "So don't mind the grumpy manchild behind me and Vaan here. It's safe."

"Please come out," Penalo walks over now and sits on her knees. "It will be safer if you do."

Rydia holds out her hand, the only one she really has. Penalo holds one of her hands out and wait. Eventually, the two are successful and get the kids to walk out of hiding and over to them. They even got the kids to hand their luggage over. Rydia let Palam hold his luggage while she held onto his hand. Penalo held Porom's hand with her other hold onto her bag. Zack simply just ignored them. Not caring about what he heard them talk about. He refused to believe that some female is actually in charge.

"When we cross the ocean, we will track down the one in charge and I will see to it that I put them in their place." Zack spoke up, getting their attention. The truth is that there are no more alphas left. We got hunted down so much there isn't enough to have an actual alpha, let alone have someone be a stand in."

"And if there is an alpha left, we what? Barge in and take over?" Bash asks. "We are walking into a territory already claimed by a clan. When we do get there Zack, I will be doing all the talking."

"You are an old man. What can you discuss?"

"I know enough about this...Aurora that she won't take lightly to your youthful demands. I will do all the talking and you will submit to her as Alpha. We can't afford to have a battle over titles among ourselves anymore. We are too little." He wisely sighs. "It is why we are all going to one spot. A place where we can all finally be left in peace."

He sighs and the air around them goes silent. All thinking on what the old wolf has spoken. They were going to merge any and all clans and that makes sense. It would give them all one place to be in to avoid having any taken by vampires as pets or hunted and killed by humans. It just didn't feel right that they wouldn't have wolves like him who were meant to be an alpha stay like that. How could they work on a hierarchy and also live in peace still? It didn't make any sense but Zack got why Bash told him he'd be handling the talking. He is too young to deal with this Aurora and clearly she wouldn't take it well if told he would take her place by force.

"How many more are coming?" asks Zack, looking at Bash, one hand close to his chin. "We need to buy tickets soon. Before they are sold out."

"There are four more on the way. Two of which have human allies protecting them and that will be living amongst our own kind." says the old man, smiling at the young pups. "Once they arrive, we buy our tickets and wait it out. Once there, we will meet the entire clan in the forest on the island. The tourist season will be ending so this will be the last ferry ride as they will be taken here and dropped off to go to their own homes."

"I didn't know the island had a tourist season. I guess it makes sense that an island that small does bring people in for money." sighs Rydia, "though how will we fit everyone on the island if there are also humans?"

"Many may end up leaving once we take over. Either by our own demise of being found out or by pure chance. That Island though will be our land and the only place we live in. We'll have future generations there and never face the threats we face now ever again." Bash stood up. "I refuse to see our kind slaughtered or made into pets. Lived long enough to see my entire clan torn down to just us four. I won't see another wiped out."

"We have been. It doesn't matter what we want. The truth is we are all but survivors of many clans. Wiped down to four or less, some wiped out for good. There are hardly any alpha's or their heirs. We have always had an alpha in each clan. How do you expect us to live under this Aurora? She doesn't sound like an alpha to me."

"She is one. Her husband is missing but she has always been in charge of her pack. The island we are heading too has been her ground since birth. It is why you will submit to her. We are entering her home."

"Aerith is part of her pack.." Zack sighs, looking away.

"No, Aerith is a lone survivor of hers. Many who are already on the island are all lone survivors. Aurora simply extended invites to join her there and be safe. They did and accepted her as leader and have been safe since." The old wolf looks by Zack at the ferry. "In fact, that boy is part of her pack. A pup she took in when he needed a home. She has two sons but one is missing as well."

"Her other?" asks Rydia, letting go of Palam's hand so she could pick up a begging Porom.

"The heir to her pack. He isn't trusting but I hear he is close to a spitting image of her." He jokes and makes the little girl giggle when he crossed his eyes. "It is why I will do the talking. If you wish to keep that island safe...you will not insult her."

Zack held both of his hands up, "if Aerith is in her pack and is under her rule then…" he sighs. "I will give up my rights just so I can be with her. I have been away long enough. I just...want to be with her. I want pups with her."

"And all of us will have the chance soon," He says, smiling at Zack. "You, Rydia, Vaan, Penalo, these cuties."

They simply nod and wait. Hoping they wouldn't have to wait much longer for the remaining pack members. Curious as to who these human allies were now and hoping it would end well. Considering how little humans actually didn't care for any actual things like themselves though, they didn't trust what was said until they met these two humans. Some steps had each one turn and growl. They smelled human, two of them. Rydia and Penalo growling as they held the two pups even picking Palam up and holding her other arm over his back. Rydia turning so her back is to the approaching steps. Both refusing to let them go or let the two be hurt. As the steps get closer, their growls increased in volume. Two men with their arms in the air walk out of the trees.

The muscular, black haired man with red eyes and a simple light black shirt covering his torso. The blue jeans look to be in need of some repair yet still wearable. The man next to him in the glasses has as much hair slicked back against his head. Only a few short strands of dark brown hair managed to stay up right. The glasses cover a pair of serious and mature set of blue eyes. A black jacket covering a button up top with black slacks and formal black shoes. He looks to be more fit for palace life than being around wolves.

"Take it easy."

"We come in peace. We simply wish to get the alpha and his friend to safety and protect him." Glasses says, breathing out. "We lost our home to hunters and he is willing to give up his title as Alpha for safety."

Bash quickly held a hand up to relax the two girls, "forgive us. With how little we have now, we have grown paranoid." He says. "Where are the other two?"

A raven haired young man with blue eyes walks out from behind the tree. Black short sleeved jacket, black shirt with black pants and boots with one fingerless black glove on his right hand. Shortly after, a blond with eccentric hair runs out and stands next to the other pup. Bright blue green eyes and a camera around his neck. Wearing a black vest with a black tanktop and black pants with matching black boots and a black bandana tied around his upper right forearm. The blond grins happily before holding up the camera. Shouting "cheese" and snapping a quick photo. Afterwards holding up a thumbs up to them.

"Meet Noctis and Prompto, the remaining wolves of our clan and Noctis's mate and her brother. Ravus and Luna."

Two more humans walk out. A fair skinned blond woman in a flowing white dress and gold crescent moon necklace around her neck. The male also fair skinned with blond hair as well. Both have blue eyes as well. Yet he is dressed like a guard with armor and a weapon at his waist. With both their scent masked by the wolf smell in their clothes clearly covered in wolf scent. They knew how to mark their mates and allies. It was a wonder though as to why the pups didn't mask the two older man's scent then. Unless they tried and the clothes got worn on the journey here.

"Names Gladio, we ran into another wolf on the way here. Some old man named Cid. He wasn't far behind us though huh Iggy?" He looks at glasses.

"Yes, quite close to us. I estimate he should be upon us soon. Afterwards, we should purchase the tickets need to reach the islands." Iggy sighs. "And it is Ignus, not Iggy."

"So why aren't you two wolf covered by them?"

"And smell like a wet dog? Pass," Gladio says, lowering his arms. "Seriously refuse to pass for a wet dog among actual wolves, thank you."

"We aren't dogs," An old voice says followed by another old man. "Come along Vincent. Hurry up and go get those tickets for us."

A tall man with flowing black hair and a red cloak wrapped around him walks by the old man. Red eyes focused on the young man now helping some people purchase tickets to go. Telling him to wait patiently for him to finish his task. His smell is off though. He smells like a dog yet looks...off and smells off. As if he isn't just a wolf. They couldn't pin down what it was though with the wolf smell cover it so well.

"Names Cid Pollendina. My brother lives here among others with one joining me soon enough who is human." Cid sat down on the ground. "In the meantime, I'll handle any mechanic issues out there."

"They don't have cars." Zack points out.

"They still have tech there don't they?" the old man growls, earning a nod. "Then I'll handle the tech!"

It got quiet then but Zack spoke back up, "So what is that smell I got from Vincent?"

"That isn't for me to say. He is a wolf, that is all that matters." Cid states. "Now let us wait for the ferry to finally take us away to safety, understood?"

The pups nod and remain silent. The rest keep watching the young ferry driver.


	16. Back to the Islands

Back to the Islands

Chapter 16

Setzer returns to the castle at the cusp of night with a letter of summons in one hand and a scowl on his face. He understood that theses vampires clearly had a royal title and he could also understand why they never left the sanctity of their beloved home. The sun would burn them. The summons though bothered him. These creatures weren't in charge. The human king and queen were and yet they had the audacity to treat him like one of the common folks under their undead thumb? Here he is offering valuable information and this is what he gets? He would have to remind them just what he is offering to make them respect him. It was that or he would threaten to tell the wolves their exact plans and then simply watch them burn as the wolves either eat or pin them in the sun.

He scoffs and lets his thoughts of betrayal be pushed aside. There was no need for those yet. They can sit back and boil while the actual idea of being rewarded in the end sits up front. Even as he handed the summons to the guard. He made sure to keep his facial expression in check. They let him inside and tell him to follow the princess. Ah, so they didn't know she was a decoy then? Interesting as they instantly bow when they spot her. It is hard to know how such a terrible disguise could trick these humans but he knows vampires have that seductive quality to lure them in. Perhaps it is how they get the disguise to pass. The decoy leads him through the halls and back through the door he got lead to before. Leading him to a split squared floor layout. He is taken left then right and had the doors open for him. The decoy letting him in first to a throne room full of vampires with her closing and locking it behind him. A sign to let him know that he is now trapped, with all of them.

"You have intrigued me enough to form a plan." the oldest vampire speaks. "I will be sending Axel and Xion with you back to the islands. Once there, they will attempt to bring our missing princess home. Once you are there, your job will be to find out what these...non extinct wolves are up to and report it back to us on a daily basis."

The oldest vampire nods and a tap has him look to see a phone held out to him. One he takes and looks at thoroughly.

"With this phone, you will send any updates. How many wolves there are, if there are hunters and so forth. Anything you deem valuable will be sent right away." He put his arms behind his hands while staring at Setzer. "The reward for serving us will be a place in our court once we have the princess wed to her fiance."

"That is all fine and good but I do not appreciate being summoned like a mongrel dog. I am putting my life on the line, living among those dogs...and you have given me nothing to look forward to except a place among your court?" Setzer spat then scoffs. "I know for a fact that isn't just wolves there but hunters as well. I want more of a reward."

"We will discuss the terms of reward once the princess is wedded to Marluxia, is that clear?"

"Don't think you seductive qualities work on me vampire. I invented that. You simply added your twist to it." Setzter turns and heads to the door, unlocking it with a simple turn. "I'll see myself out."

He slams the door shut behind him with his foot and heads back the way he came. Aware of the decoy and this Axel soon in line behind him. Not that it mattered though. He had enough of these...corpses anyways. The idea of them telling him he'd be in their court? No, he wouldn't be a court puppet. Setzer knew what he wanted. He wanted those islands and those wolves. The power he would have with them under his thumb. The army they could be turned into. He then pictures Maria at his side. They could be a power couple. The gambler let a romantic sigh out. Picturing a life of luxury and power that may be possible if this gamble takes just the right turn.

"What's with you?" The decoy bothers to ask, breaking his reverie.

"If you must know, I was thinking of my dear Maria back home. A most amazing singer with the image of a wingless angel." Speaks Setzer, flourishing his hand towards the sky. "A woman of unnatural beauty matched only by the gods themselves."

"Cool, so you wanna bang her?" Axel simply asks.

It makes Setzer turn, face bright red: "Have some tact! I do not wish to "bang" her. I intend to woo her into my arms and make her my wi-"

"But then you are gonna bang her when you are married.." Axel finished, making Setzer go quiet. "Look...dude, whatever your intentions are at the start. Eventually it will happen."

He simply looks away from the crude vampire behind him and clear his throat, "I do not care for you terms, Mr. Vampire."

"Wow, and here I thought you were a prude Xion." He speaks.

"I was told those thoughts were impure until marriage," She speaks, confusion in her tone.

He glances back to see that the redhead is stunned to learn she never knew any different than her original upbringing. That or her master had intended to keep her in the dark until her purpose has been filled.

"Well...no, I have it out of wedlock all the time. Me and Roxy had lots of fun."

"Ah yes. How could I forget the complaints of hearing you rut away while your blond stinkbug screams "stop" and "get off me" whenever you did things." She says. "The fond memories of Namine's whines."

"Hey! He did enjoy those!"

"Right you tell yourself that if it helps. Everyone knows the truth Axel. He hated you, still hates you and always will but then again, you did "liberate" him." Xion put a tone of air quotes around that.

Setzer simply remains quiet and lets the two speak. Even as he ordered tickets from the now scowling dirty blond. It wasn't aimed at him though but his guests. The blond even had a glow to his eyes for a second that had him stare. Once he walked away with the three tickets, Setzer looks back and sees him on the phone while handing tickets out and taking money. Who was he calling so suddenly? He keeps watching the few that do buy a ticket. Many look worn from travel with luggage. Were...they moving or going on vacation? Tourist season is still going on for another seek so perhaps more tourists? Either way, he wouldn't have his casino ready until after. They didn't close port year round though which meant he had a chance to make that money.

"I am just saying Axel, that bringing him back will lead to trouble. I say find another while there and move on." Xion's words have him back to listening in on the two. "The castle smells better now anyways."

"Roxas loves me. I can prove it! All I gotta do is have him look at me and he'll come running." The redhead says, fists ready to hit her. "You'll eat your words, Mrs. doubt."

"I didn't know I married Mr. Doubt. Do tell me when my husband actually decides to come home so you can eat your words." the decoy sighs, not phased by the growling vampire next to her. "After all, I'd hate to watch you eat those words without my lover next to me."

She isn't even looking at him now. Her back is turned while he is stomping like a child being ignored by its mother. Demanding her to look at him while he "talks" with her about this blond. Yet all the decoy does is wait patiently to be told they could get on. When they hear that the ferry is now boarding. She makes the tantrum throwing redhead silent. Leading him and now Setzer onto the ship. Passing the now growling dirty blond. This ferry driver knew something. He called someone ahead of time. As others got onto the ferry, Setzer went up to the driver.

"Is something wrong with your ticket sir?"

"No, it is fine but you growled at my companions sir." Setzer sighs then placed a hand on his chest with a fake hurt expression. "Have they done you wrong?"

"I have my reasons. Get on the boat...or be left ashore." The young man says. "Last call!"

Setzer returns to the two and noticed it at last. The few on the boat were glaring..at the vampires. They were wolves then. Everyone on this ship is a wolf heading to the island which means they would be joining the pack. Interesting, so that is why the boy growled at them. He is a wolf as well. He grins. Bring a vampire among dogs and they growl. Bring a human and they don't care. Setzer kept that as a mental note. It is too useful for any future troubles. A horn went off and they see the ramp going up and the driver going to his post.

"This is your captain speaking," The blond's voice says through the speakers. "We are heading to Destiny Islands. Tourist Season is still in effect for another week. Enjoy the trip and enjoy what we have to offer."

They click off and the ship begins to slowly motor away back towards the islands. Setzer could see why many lived on them. They are far away from the border of Radiant Garden and far from the city of Zanarkand. It meant that they could have their own laws to govern themselves. A nice way to avoid being under the thumb of the vampires, for now. He looks out at the sea and towards the far islands. Now this would be getting interesting.


	17. Pack Meeting

**It's short but I had to establish this first.**

* * *

Pack Meeting

Chapter 17

The ferry is just out of sight now and closing in on the island docks. Impressing Sora to this day how this single boat has managed to stay in working order. The island didn't neglect the working gears but it's an old ferry. It has Sora questioning how much longer this one had before they have to turn it in for a new one. The horn sounds off to warn everyone of it approaching. His pack all standing around or near the ferry office. Patiently watching to greet the final remaining survivors.

Roxas is close by him with Demyx and Zexion somewhere as well. At some point, she made them unofficial wolves. Meaning now they too were part of the pack. Why she'd do that when they were vampires, he didn't know but with her as alpha and friends with one of them. She made it a rule. Just like Goofy and his family, Zexion and Demyx were now apart of this ragtag group of wolves. All under her protection. The only one he brought in is Roxas. At least he didn't smell terrible. Sora shook off his distracting thoughts. In time to hear the horn go off and watch the ship slowly enter port. His brother expertly turning the ship off while another on deck hand ties the ship to the dock. The electronic ramp is then lowered to let two wolves and a human woman lead the new pack members up to them.

"Welcome to Destiny Islands." Aurora gives them a warm smile. "My name is Aurora, Alpha of the pack."

"Zack Fair, Al-" Zack's words are stopped with a smack to the head by an older man who walks around him.

"Bash My lady, a pleasure to meet you in person." He holds a hand out and she shakes it. He then sees Sora next to her. "This must be your son and future alpha. A spitting image of you almost."

Aurora's cheeks turn a little pink, "Thank you. I am quite proud of my son." She puts a hand on Sora's shoulder. "You are most welcome here. All of you."

"Hate to bring this up but we are aware of all the...things around right?" A blond with a camera pipes up. "Two of which have already left the area?"

"Right, we will discuss those later. For now, we must vacate the area. Don't want to overcrowd the humans leaving soon." Aurora then turns and points towards the woods. "We can discuss everything in there. Tourists come and go so we can't linger here."

With that announced, Sora watches his pack and the new wolves all follow his mother. Heading away from the docks and around Blitz of Your Life Sports Store. Roxas walks up to his side and both look towards Zexion and Demyx. The two simply nod and let the young couple go ahead. They would catch up easily. Plus, it would be easier to deal with a threat when they were gone. The wolves could smell them but because of that, they didn't notice or care to watch a particular redhead and black haired girl sneak just out of sight. Even after turning to leave. Not a single wolf noticed the four eyes watching them, listening to every word spoken. The once alert blond also never felt the presence of the one who held him captive all those years. Now though, that would be changing.

"You can come out now. The pack is gone, you chicken." sighs Zexion, stretching. "But do hurry with what you have to say. We have to join Demyx's friends."

He glances back to see Xion, now dressed in a black cocktail dress being smoothed out as she walks out from hiding. Axel joining her by crawling out, for whatever reason. Then standing up and fixing his shirt and jeans. It isn't hard for Zexion to figure out that the pair have been sent to do their job. It is true that Demyx didn't actually plan to do what was asked of them. Sweet as the thought had been to get away, he knew that if they produced zero results, Xemnas would send someone. Either just to take over and send them back or to take their place with a message to never return. Honestly though, he didn't want to go back. This island didn't have much but he could read here and didn't have to contend with old men.

"I assume we don't have to tell you why we are here so let us cut to the chase." Xion spoke, hands folded together. "Master Xemnas has sent me and Axel here to do the job you two clearly can't and aren't willing to do."

"As punishment for whenever you decide to go back Zexion, you'll be losing Demyx to Xemnas." Axel bends closer to Zexion, smirking at him. "I can't wait for you to lose your precious thrall and feel my pain."

The blue haired vampires does his best to keep his cool while faced. Glaring at the redhead even as he and the decoy princess walk away. Turning right and heading towards the residential part of the island. When the pair is gone though, the cool facade becomes fear. The idea of going back and having Demyx taken from him by Xemnas. The boy would never be the same. Any innocent would be lost and he would lose the only real joy he felt in almost two hundred years.

"Demyx," He speaks, still staring in the direction Axel and Xion have gone. "We aren't returning."

"What...but...my stuff Zexy.." Whines Demyx, "My sitar."

"I can easily replace that Demyx." He looks at the dirty blond and sees actual tears crying.

"You gave me that sitar." He says, then like a child cries. "I don't want a new one."

The vampire watches as the child vampire sits on the ground. Crying over an item he could replace with one better. One for a real adult, not a child to practice on. He wouldn't actually tell Demyx the truth about the instrument. The original plan had him take the old one under pretext to learn how to play it then replace it with one similar but for adults. Sadly, it didn't pan out the way he has hoped.

Zexion then spoke up, "Demyx." The child looks up at him. "I intend to buy you one for adults that looks just like it." Demyx shot to his feet in seconds, eyes almost glowing as if it were Christmas. "To play on. With a new personal touch."

"OH ZEXY!" Demyx pulls Zexion into a hug. "I love you so much! I am gonna play on it every day and make lots of noise until our ears bleed and fall off!"

"Yes, that sounds lovely my dear." He could only pat the boy's hands. "Please don't actually do that though."

"Okay." is the simple reply Demyx gives.

He is released from the hug. Letting his shirt be fixed back into proper condition for this meeting. They were late for it but the wolves don't start one until the entire clan is together. At least, his old book said the entire pack has to be there. These wolves didn't follow anything he once read and that is okay with him. The information could be written down by him, maybe published into a book one day. Zexion watches Demyx skip ahead and staying in his sights. The two reach the forest in a few strides and head through the first layer of trees. The deeper they go, the thicker they become. A few have paths they could follow but the tree branches and roots all seem to be overgrowing those. No wonder the wolves love it here. They have nature all around to ease their minds. It could and possibly be the reason they have their actual wits, perhaps? Zexion shook his head. There is another reason these wolves act more like humans than an animal. When they arrive, they hear talking and see them all talking. Being acknowledged with a simple nod from Aurora, who stands in the center.

"Now that everyone is here. Please allow me to introduce the only two vampires who are honorary wolves." She gestures to Zexion and Demyx, who wave at everyone. "Now, due to the moon phase coming in, the ones under 25 must be in silver shelters as always and we have enough to help the young ones."

She went quiet and licks her lips before continuing.

"I am aware that some of you have come from...packs long gone and to that I am sorry and can only hope we live safely here for years to come. We have jobs here, a way to make money...homes and food." She says, looking around at everyone. "I won't force you to stay but I do ask that you respect that I am in charge and that this is my homeland."

"Question." Porom says, arm in the air.

Aurora nods toward her.

"Why does he smell different?" She points towards Vincent. "Is he sick?"

Aurora looks towards him and gives the child a gentle smile, "Sweetie, he is a hybrid; like my son. Both have vampire blood in them but are wolves."

"I was born a werewolf but a vampire tried to change me into one of them. They couldn't complete the transformation though cause I smelled like a corpse dog." Vincent speaks up.

"I was pregnant with Sora. My husband became a vampire and attempted to turn me but the venom went to my son." She looks at her son then, who looks at her. "My oldest is now a thrall to the vampire that turned my husband."

She looks towards the entire pack once more. They hear murmuring around but is silenced with a clearing of her throat.

"It just means I am on high alert. I hope the man is dead for what he did but that isn't why we are here." She looks at Roxas then. "The vampire that killed your family is here."

The blond becomes pale but nods to show he understood the warning. She gives Sora a look for a second but focused back on him.

"Therefore, you will be hidden among our scent." Aurora says as the brunet held a ring and bracelet set out to him. "Wear this at all times and fair warning, once you smell like a dog. It will not go away until the item the scent is on is removed."

Roxas carefully takes it from Sora, seeing the brunet smile at him then look back at Aurora.

"Because this vampire is here though, we must be on high alert. They could send more. We have my son's pup on the way with his human friend Kairi. She is under our protection as well." Sighing, Aurora puts her hands together. "I want to stress how much we must protect ourselves now, more than ever. We only have each other. This island is now our home, let us fight as a family to protect it."

"To Aurora!" Bash held a fist up. "Our Alpha!"

"To Aurora!" Tidus says, fist in the air.

"Aurora! Aurora! Aurora!"

The chant rose in volume while their leader's cheeks turn pink. The leader covering one side of her face with one hand and the other holding herself by the waist. There is a smile there though. A relieved, happy smile that they can see when she looks around at them.


	18. Full Moon

**Have another randomly long chapter.**

* * *

Full Moon

Chapter 18

Sora could feel the irritation for the morning but chose to ignore it. Doing his best to not take it out on Roxas or his mother. He quickly stretches his body and feels it slightly reject the attempt to make himself comfortable. After slipping the bracelet onto his wrist, he hears the bedroom door open. Roxas's scent filling the room up right away. It didn't take a genius to know that the blond isn't happy about tonight. If anything, he'd want Sora to stay out of the closet yet forgetting that he wouldn't be himself. The animal in him, it wouldn't care who the brunet cares or loves. It would simply demand blood.

"Does this really have to happen?"

The brunet sighs, shoulders slumping: "You know it has too." He slowly turns to face the blond. "You don't want a monster running around town. Risking human lives, lives that aren't even involved in this sort of life."

"But those chains literally burn your skin. You even have a neck scar Sora! That...isn't exactly comforting to me knowing you are chained up like…" He stops, pushing a hand through his hair. "You aren't an animal. None of you are so why treat yourself like this?"

"If you have thought of a better idea, then I am all for it but if you haven't then why try to fix something you can't fix?" He asks, walking over to him. "If I knew a better way, I'd fix it but we don't have one. I will not let you see a bloodthirsty, killer wolf. Nor risk your life just cause I become some beast."

"And yet you don't act like one? What is the risk of just trying to stay one night out, it might be different."

"No it won't." Sora walks by him. "I want this to end but I am only twenty one. I need to be your age to be allowed out."

He keeps going and hears Roxas following him. Both quietly going down the stairs and heading towards the front door. A throat getting cleared has the two look towards the living room and see Kairi and his mother standing there. The redhead finally looking at Sora after getting the news of what he was. Her stomach is bigger since the last time they spoke even. The brunet awkwardly waves at her but never spoke a word. Looking more like a beaten dog with its tail between its legs.

"I should be mad still." Kairi spoke up, making Sora look away. "I should be angry that you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. You should have told me right away Sora and I mean at the start of us learning about one another."

Aurora held her hands together with pursed lips. A sign that she understood her son's choice but still wants to defend his honor of obeying the pack rules. Even Roxas is now under them but he understood why no wolf broke them. With hunters around the island, it would risk everything.

"However...your mother told me about the pack rules, how you have to keep it a secret due to Riku being a hunter. She also informed me of what it means to be a wolf during a full moon. That alone is punishment enough." Kairi let a sigh out then walks over to him. "So as much as I would love to be angry. I can't help but feel sorrow for you."

Sora slowly looks at her and she gives him a sad smile.

"You suffer under each full moon and every normal day. I've no right to pretend my anger justified when you live this life but the next time, you better tell me." She held a single finger up in his face. "Got it?"

"Got it," He nods, hands up. "But that really is the only secret I got."

"I know." Her smile has some relief mixed in. "It is nice to hear that you have a way to keep it to yourself but I am sorry about Lucien. Aerith told me he will be a wolf. She also said you didn't want that."

"I don't but it's happened. I can't...promise I'll be happy but I won't let that ruin our deal." Sora fiddled with his hands. "I want you and Lucien to have some relationship. You are his mom."

"His surrogate mom. Oh...I need your help."

The brunet looks at Roxas. The blond shrugs to show he really didn't have any idea that this would be happening.

"I think I am...being followed." Kairi whispers, making both look at her. "I can't...shake the feeling either. Everyone keeps saying I am just being paranoid but I don't think I am."

"Did you tell Riku?" Asks the blond, touching her arm. "I am sure he'll agree."

"He is outside right now actually. I told him...two days ago and since, hasn't left my side. I know I should stress because then it affects the baby but…" Kairi stops speaking and began to fidget. "I just can't shake this feeling."

"I would...sing the next verse to that but I know better." Jokes Sora, causing Kairi to smile for a split second. "Riku can defend you as will my family. You are my friend and we can defend you, even now. My pack has grown in the last two days. We outnumber the humans here or will soon enough once this tourist season ends."

"I heard...vampires crossed the ocean to get here. Are we really safe?" She asks, fear in her tone. "What if...they attack me? Our child is at risk then. If they know I have a baby, will they attempt to turn me or it?"

"Kairi!" Sora grabs her by the arms. "Stop. Stressing won't solve anything. I...I can't do anything to help you tonight either. I have to get into my safe room. You have to rely on Riku and the wolves that can be outside their rooms."

"But…"

"It's a full moon tonight." He informs her then sighs. "Pack rule: on full moons for wolves under twenty five...you go into a silver closet until the sun rises on the morrow. I can't break this rule."

Kairi covers his forearms, "Not even for a single night?"

Aurora steps over to her side, then places a hand on her shoulder: "He can't. When a pup is under the age. They aren't in control. They are beasts, wanting blood. We will do what we can." She pats Sora's arm. "You need to do a store run and liquor run. Take Roxas and go into town. Then hurry home and don't linger."

"We won't ma'am." The blond opens the door and let Sora through first. "Be right back." He follows and shuts the door.

Looking to see Riku and Sora talking now. The brunet holding himself with a hand from Riku on his back. The two friends talking about Kairi and her troubles. Agreeing that a hunter would be better qualified for tonight and onwards. The hunter then tells them to hurry up with errands as well. Even as they walk down the porch, he shouts to hustle.

"I know you have a sense of urgency but its only," Roxas checks his new phone. "11:00am. We have time." He looks at Sora. "Do they always rush you?"

"Only during full moon days. Even I rush myself. I don't like leaving the house. I am too far from the minimart. Not only that, we have that liquor store run and that needs to be dropped off at the bar. It takes time and I am already behind seeing as I have to remove the makeup so it doesn't burn even worse. There are things to be put in place before I go into that closet."

"Sorry I can't help."

"What do you mean?" The brunet looks at him, smiling. "You are helping. It isn't much and it isn't how you want to help but you are."

Roxas stops and looks at him, "How is this helping you? In what way am I helping you by letting you be burned by silver?" He puts his hands on his hips. " and in what universe does that make me any better than the hunters who want to kill you?"

Sora stops at his side but isn't frowning. Instead, giving Roxas a warm smile. Letting him rant. Asking questions that are mostly the same thing except differently worded. When it is finally quiet and his blond boyfriend seems to have stopped talking in general. The brunet gently touches his arm. Getting his attention focused on him.

"When you have a better idea of what can actually work love, let us know. I am going by what my mother has been raised on. None of us has deviated from what has worked." He smiles at pats his forearm. "We may listen but we may not go for it."

Sora starts to walk towards town. The blond following him and seeing the dock empty but the general store and liquor store packed. It has both stop to stare. They'd be at each store for a while. Meaning they would be cutting it close. Something Roxas could see Sora not caring to have happen. If anything, the brunet would be stressed out the entire time. He understood they needed food and supplies for the store. Roxas could even get behind going during the hours they think they had the chance to go. In this case though, maybe waiting for the next day would be better. The line itself inside for the cashier is long and people were going up and down the aisles. It isn't a good sign for them.

"Sora, we should head back. We aren't going to have time to do anything of this." The blond looks at him. "We need to cut our losses and go back."

"I can't go back and piss the alpha off during a full moon. It would mean she would be in the silver case too. She is trusting me and you to fulfil this in a timely manner." The brunet walks towards the convenience store. "Let's get one errand done at least."

"Then home." He follows Sora inside and sees a folded list pulled out.

The brunet grabbing a cart and pushing it down one aisle with him following quietly. Stopping here and there to grab a few items then moving to the next aisle. As Sora shops, the line seems to grow as many finished shopping before them. Adding to the line until it passes round the last aisle. When they finished what they could, the two get in line and wait. The cart being tapped by Sora as he began to stress. Each single step after what feels to be hours making him check the watch on his phone. They made it here around 11:25 am and by the time they finish shopping. It is 12:30 pm. The line is barely moving too.

"Come on...please…" Roxas hears Sora tapping the cart with one hand. "Just...move."

All he could think to do is rub his back to try keeping Sora's mind calm. It looks to be working but not really doing much. When they move, Roxas looks in time to see the brunet hang his head against the cart handle. Stressing over what is going on. They release a synchronized stress filled sigh. They stopped moving and hear the cashier telling everyone he is sorry it is taking so long. He is only one man. He gives his brunette boyfriend a look from the side. It is clear he didn't wish to linger here anymore. Even checking the phone once more. It is now 1:30pm. They were running out of time and still have to go to the liquor store.

"I hate this Roxas." Whispers Sora, leaning his head down. "I hate this so much."

"I know. Please, hang in there a little longer." He checks his phone when the line didn't move.

They keep waiting but it only serves to make the werewolf stress more when the next two customers have a full cart of food. Each time a customer got up and got cashed out, it took almost thirty to an hour to complete. By the time they get up to him as the last customer. It is now 7:00pm. The sun is low which meant the vampires could come out to play and that they would be cutting it real close. It also served to ruin their plans. The liquor store closed at 6:30. They have to go back and make it home in time to get him to his closet. He isn't just nervous though. Sora is looking up at the star filled sky. They had to walk from the general store to his house, arms full of heavy groceries. With the stars in the sky and the moon not yet in sight. A sign that has Sora stressing. The full moon is close to coming out.

"We aren't going to make it, are we?" He asks, looking at Roxas.

"We will." The blond could only give him a small smile. "We will make it home."

The brunet sniffs the air. Slowly stopping then growling, eyes glowing bright as they search. The action causing the blond to become paranoid. Knowing Axel is around or on the island means he could be here or watching. They weren't safe. The blond is looking around at the forest behind the brunet. Sora scanning the entire area, eyes glowing still.

"We don't have time to linger." says the blond, getting Sora to focus on him. "We have to go."

It is clear that Sora had something planned but a throat being cleared has them look behind. A redhead with spiked hair watching the two. A scowl across his face. When neither said anything, the obvious corpse began to speak.

"What the hell are you doing Roxas?" He questions, taking a step closer. "You and me are dating still."

The blond scoffs, almost wishing to spit right back at the vampire for such a comment. He wouldn't though. He knew better.

"We aren't dating. You are an asshole you kept me prisoner. Who made it so I could never be human again! Like hell we are even an item still." He growls back. "If I had a free hand, this is where I'd point a finger at you."

Axel laughs, "Oh, oh Roxy. You and your humor." He claps his hands. "You know well that you are mine. It is the natural order of our life."

Roxas chooses to ignore him and looks at Sora. The brunet has the groceries set on the ground now. Removing his coat, shoes and socks. They really weren't going to make it if they keep this pace up. They have to get a move on, now.

"Sora, hey...we have to go." The blond looks towards Sora and sees the eyes were still glowing yellow. "Sora?"

"So you went and found a brunet huh? A stupid, dog smelling human brunet." Axel says. "Just the hell are you thinking?"

"Shut up Axel," Roxas isn't looking at the redhead as he talks at him. "I need to get him to a silver room."

"My love, Werewolves are extinct. He is just a normal human that has dogs. There is no reason to stay with a liar like him." Axel lets a sigh out when he didn't get Roxas to even look at him. "Come along darling. We have to go back home."

The blond finally looks his way, glaring at him: "You are a liar and murder." He blatantly speaks. "You kept me prisoner as your thrall for years. Taking away my family, my life and now you plan to do the same again. Expecting me to just abandon him when he needs me? You are better off killing me."

He looks away to check on Sora. The brunet is barely able to stand. His nails have grown out and fur is sprouting in patches. The moon now high in the sky. Shining its light down upon the world they live in. Axel had that unnatural glow so Roxas has to make sure he avoids any lingering gaze on the corpse. The steps reveal the redhead getting closer but they didn't matter. Not when the brunet hits his knees, growling and groaning. The longer the moon did shine down, he could hear bones cracking all over. Fur growing all over and the brunet's body growing in size. Expanding in ways where it looks like a larva leaving a cocoon and causing the human host to feel all the pain. It only got worse when he released an inhuman scream that slowly turns into a howl.

Roxas could only back away. A hand over his mouth as he watched the worst of it all finally end with a large brown wolf stand up and turning to snarl at him and Axel both. The height Sora normally has is his own height. The wolf though. He is large. Towering over both and with a monstrous roar, making them both back up. This is why Sora went into the closet. This is what he didn't want him to see or perhaps even hear. The redhead behind him makes a grab for him but fails. It only has him move away from both. In time for the wolf to finally make a move, towards the vampire. A way for Roxas to see Sora at his max strength as he grabs the redhead by one arm.

"Unhand you...beast!" The vampire yells, using his nails to scratch the brunet's cheek.

It only serves to anger the wolf more. Making him grab the other arm. Then in one pull; take both off in a rain of blood and screams. The vampires body hitting the cement in screams yet he is silenced with a large paw slammed against his face. Blood pooling out from it yet not enough to kill him. It's there though that Sora grabs both Axel's legs. Once again pulling them off in one pull. He is tearing apart the vampire. Killing him slowly, like he has a toy. When the paw is removed. It grabs the torso. Axel claiming he'd just drink Roxas's blood to regenerate his lost limbs. Acting as if he isn't afraid but it is clear he is. The blond knew better. He is terrified. Just able to watch as Sora finally bit the vampire's head clean off, then eats it. Letting the body parts become dust with little care.

With the vampire gone now, it's only him and the werewolf. The beast growling, stepping towards him. He doesn't have silver on him. No way to defend himself and no sign of his Sora being present at all. There is no talking this wolf down. He looks around to see that some people haven't seen this yet but their luck will wear out.

"Over here!" Goofy's voice has him turn to see the dog jumping up and down, arms waving in the air. "Follow me."

"But...to where?" He turns back to focus on the werewolf staring at him.

Why was it watching him? Is it looking at him like a toy too?

"Just hurry! Run this way!" Goofy shouts.

The blond nods. Turnin on his heel and running. The wolf now running after both of them. It is nerve wracking due to hearing the beast almost on his heels still. He managed a glance back to see he isn't just on his heel. He is right at his back. Forcing him to duck under a large, talon paw. The wolf jumps up and lands in his path and managed to grab him by his chest. Squeezing him then throwing him to the side. Almost hitting a tree even but only rolling near it.

"Sora!" The dogs yell has the wolf distracted long enough to let him slowly recover.

Slowly being an understatement. Roxas felt his lungs protesting. Each push back up to his feet causing him to regret the action. A hand on his chest as he runs now. Ignoring the need to recover and running by the wolf.

"Hey!" The blond yells, earning the attention now. "That all you got?"

He follows Goofy towards wherever it is they are headed. The wolf roaring first then running right back at their backs once more. Now closer than ever because of the damage done to his body. They see two more dogs just up ahead at the Secret Place. The door already open and getting them inside with the wolf lunging a single arm inside. Getting Roxas and Goofy to run across the room and towards the staircase leading up. The blond watching some device get pulled out. The werewolf managing to break the door and part of the wall apart and walk towards them, growling. It didn't last long. A pair of panels open up and automatic chains reach out and...grab Sora. Dragging the now burning wolf into an actual silver room below. Howling in pain until the panels slam shut. Silencing the area all together.

"Was...that necessary?" Roxas asks Goofy, looking at where the panels closed. "That...that is torture. It's worse than watching him turn."

"It is how we do things. We have other issues right now to worry about. Before I found you, Ms. Aurora used Siri to call me. Kairi is in labor. You are to head to Aerith's and help her out. It's a full moon. She will need help." Goofy looks at the floor.

The young dog touches Roxas's shoulder, "We'll be here in the morning to help Sora."

"I will be too." The blond shrugged off his hand and runs towards the broken door. "You better call me before you do that!"

His legs stop and turn back to look at the Secret Place. Roxas doesn't linger on returning and turns his back to the bar. Legging it back the way he came and seeing a gold crown among groceries. The chain broken now. The blond grabs it and ignores the food. It would only weigh him down. He will take the hit from Aurora. There are bigger concerns. What if someone did hear and see what happened? If they did, then Sora exposed them for what they were to millions of people. The ones inside the hotel? The people at ferry? The ones who were at the store and might have been watching? Hopefully no one did see that but something in him said otherwise. The blond finally managed to pass the only working apartment complex now to reach Aerith's house. Outside the house, wolves are all around the front yard. Each one looking his way as he gets closer. Moving to make a path to the porch.

The blond heads inside and hears screaming from the backroom. He heads there to see Aerith standing over Kairi, who is in pain. If his guess is right. The pain is cause the pup in her turned too. This wouldn't end well at all. When Aerith sees him, he sees relief.

"Good, you are here. I need help." She held up her paws and talons. "I need human hands. I'll guide you but we have to get the baby out of her right now."

"Okay," He says. "Sora got locked at the Secret Place."

Aerith looks at him.

Roxas sighs, "We can...discuss details after. Please don't make me recall that right now."

Aerith sighs but has him stand by Kairi. Using a claw, she slices a ten centimeter line down Kairi's abdomen. She then reaches in carefully and makes another cut inside her. The redhead crying as she does so and demanding more pain medication that Roxas sees in a syringe close by. With Aerith's help, he managed to perform a shot of light sedatives into a vein on her leg. When he has set that down, the healer steps back.

"Now I need you to reach in and carefully, grab the baby." Aerith's words say but all he does it blink.

"Why don't you do it?"

Aerith simply held her claws up for the reason not to do so. Prompting a nod and him turning to face Kairi. Carefully lowering his hands inside, fighting the urge to puke on this cut open woman. After finding a small object, he looks at Aerith.

"Found the baby. I have the head and am ready to pull it out." The blond tells her.

"Good. Pull him out carefully through the incisions I created. You may use the clamps there to widen the opening." She points the clamps out.

As painful as it would be, they sounded useful. He removes one hand carefully out. Doing his best to keep on hand on the baby's head while the other takes a clamp and opens a small section of the cut open. Once it is in place, he reached the other hand back in. Grabbing the head and pulling. Pulling until a small, premature baby is in his hands. Aerith steps closer and with the best motion, gets a blanket into her arms. He places the baby there and wraps it up. She stuck close by though.

"Now, to remove the rest of the cord and the placenta." She looks at him.

"I have to go back in there?" He whines.

"She dies if we don't." Says Aerith, using a nail to cut the cord from the baby.

He forces himself to reach back in. Fighting the gag reflex back as the items are pulled out. The thread and needle with hot water on a hotplate a clear sign. Close the inside wound, then close the outside wound. The stitches would be poor but Aerith could handle them in the morning with her expert hands. Kairi still felt nothing but he would still worry about her health now.

"Aerith, will she...ever be able to have kids again?" Roxas asks, sewing carefully inside her still.

"With what has happened, I doubt it possible." Aerith looks at him and holds Lucien close to her to keep warm. "I am sorry Kairi."

"Sfine…" Kairi breathes out, looking at her. "I'd rather be alive and sterile. Then dead."

Roxas heads towards the kitchen to wash his hands. Hearing the wolves all saunter inside now. Once the door is shut. He risks a glance back. Some of the tails are just out of sight. The blond returns to see the pack welcoming their newest member with Kairi sleeping under the watchful eyes of Aerith.


	19. Double Full Moon, Pt 1

The next morning has Roxas running from Aerith's house towards town. Worried more for Sora's safety than Kairi's at the moment. His lungs were still protesting every action but they were going to be ignored. The fact is that the brunet had no control over that..thing in him. Any pain or injury dealt to him isn't relevant. The most important matter is to get back to the bar and hope those family of dogs didn't reveal last night's events. The brunet didn't need to hear he hurt and attacked them. Axel could be told but not him. Leaving him out would be best to avoid any guilt in their relationship as well as hesitation to even let allowing Roxas to actually physically touch him. The thought has his speed slow to a complete stop. Thinking along the lines of that track further. Realizing that if it did happen then only two paths would happen. One is where Sora could learn to accept what happened and manage to move on or the other. Where the brunet would always be reminded and it would mark the end of their possible happiness.

Double Full Moon, Pt 1

Chapter 19

"If you pause too long then he will be told what has been done." A voice has him look around and see Vincent of all people standing in the woods.

"You are that...Vincent guy. The half vampire and half wolf."

"You remembered. Good. Not many can recall that detail, human wise at least. I followed you at Aurora's command. As her son's mate, you are under our protection. Not that your life truly matters should her or Aerith's get put in jeopardy."

Roxas just gives him a scowl of distaste.

"It is how we work as a pack. The chief, their prodigy and the shaman or healer take priority. If you wish to go higher in this pack, I suggest you make a name for yourself outside: "Chief's Son's mate." Vincent says.

"And you are helping...why? What is in this for you?" Questions the blond, crossing his arms. "What is in this for you?"

"Knowing that someone like me will be loved and never lose his mate." Vincent speaks, ignoring Roxas's surprise. "Me and your mate. We are the black sheep among wolves. Even if they accept us, we never feel part of the pack. So when we find someone outside it. One who accepts us, loves us for who we are as a whole. It's the best feeling in the world."

Vincent walks out of the woods but stays in the shade.

"He will rely on you for many things but acceptance will always be on his mind. "Will he accept me? Is my vampire side going to deter him? Does he think of me as a monster? Am I worthy of being with someone like this? Will he sell me out?" And many more questions along those lines." The hybrid gives him a small smile. "I can tell by the first glance, you and him have what I almost got to keep. Become worth of protection...so he doesn't lose you."

Before Roxas could ask for more, Vincent turns on his heel and hops out of sight. Leaving him to focus back on getting towards the bar. New thoughts on his mind and the same hope he isn't too late. Reaching the town, the blond is aware of Vincent now following him. Even though looking back showed no one, something told him he is followed still. Turning the corner, he crosses the street and keeps running. Seeing the bar just up ahead. Max and Goofy were outside. The younger pup working on the window with Goofy helping. The female on the other side working just as hard on the wall. When he reaches them, he skids to a stop at the open door way. It's almost fixed with no sight of Sora at all inside.

"You haven't let him out?" Roxas questions, running in.

"He hasn't given a signal to do so." Goofy tells him. "We can't just open the door until we know they are human."

"It's a room of silver! Open it."

"I am sorry but without the Alpha telling me to do so. I can't." Goofy fires back. "Last I heard, you have no rank in the clan so I can't do as you ask."

The blond went to say some witty retort but a hand on his shoulder stops him. Turning his head, he sees the younger pup with a sympathetic expression.

"What my dad means to say is without any rank, he is under strict orders to keep the alpha's heir under lock and key until further notice. If you want to risk it, then you risk being kicked out or worse."

"What can be worse than being kicked out? Eaten? Then so be it but I am freeing Sora." He pushes the hand off and walks inside. Stopping to turn and talk to the three once again. "Unless, you have a better option?"

"Well we can egg him to show his human side. The doors will unlock if the one inside is fully human. If he reaches close enough, we can open it." The female dog spoke up. "In fact, if you want. Knock on the top of the doors and see if that does the trick. If it doesn't, then we can't open it. Deal?"

"Deal." Roxas mutters, walking towards the silver doors again.

He reached the doors with a cold frown pointed their way. Even when he bends and slams his fist on them. It still is hard to believe that they'd go this far to keep any stray wolf hidden. It isn't early morning now. It's almost nine am. They can handle a tired, human filled body of pain. The sound of a quiet knocking and a hiss relieves his worries. The doors open to an unwelcome sight. The brunet barely hanging onto a silver ladder of all things. The human skin burning at the contact with one hand barely able to keep itself held up. The chain scars from before last night were normally around Sora's wrists, ankles and neck but the new ones. It is now from the wrist to part of the palm of his hands. The feet also have burns on the top of his foot and above the ankle. The neck...it is now on his shoulders.

"You gonna stare?" Sora weakly questions, not looking up. "Or help?"

"It...it is gonna hurt once I grab on." Sighs Roxas, reaching for him. "You ready for that?"

The brunet lets a weak laugh out, "All I feel is pain right now. It won't matter."

The blond grabs hold and pulls Sora up. Doing his best to ignore the groans as he managed to somehow lift deadweight onto the floor next to him. Pulling the legs out so the doors can close and the carpet looking normal for customers but never normal for him again. His eyes move from the now obvious split in the floor to the ankles. Then they follow up the path to the torn shorts and lean body to the neck. The last parts he settles on are the wrists.

"I have work." the brunet whines. "I can't call out."

"Ya also gotta worry about last night too." Goofy calls out from working on the wall. "In fact, Roxas here shouldn't be walking around after last night."

"Goofy…" The blond warns.

"You grabbed him pretty roughly and the squeeze looks like it managed a rib break or too." The dog informed the brunet.

"Dad…" Max covers his face.

"What? Was I not supposed to tell him that?"

"Oh my god. Roxanne, before our the Alpha's son loses his mind. Please get a medkit with some sedative?"

Roxanne quickly nods and runs towards them. Turning just before getting too close and with ease, heading upstairs after opening the door. All in one single motion, without hitting her head. He makes a mental note to ask how that action is possible. Sora is top priority. Risking a glance back, he sees the brunet attempting to move.

He reaches for him, "Don't move.."

" **Don't touch me.** " Sora fell back and whines. " _ **Don't.**_ I _**attacked**_ you. I _hurt_ you and you want me to let you touch me?!"

"It wasn't you."

"Yes it was!" The brunet yells back, tears forming. "I told you I am a killer. That I am nothing but a monster and now you have seen it. So don't sit here and tell me; "it wasn't me", when it is." He looks away.

The only sound is the work being done behind him and the sobs coming from Sora. Even as he attempts to get up. Failing to do so and causing more pain to himself the more times he tried. When the sight became too much to bare for him, Roxas forced Sora down onto his back. One hand on his chest and the other near Sora's face.

"I don't care what you say! You aren't a monster, Sora. Never will be and you weren't born one either. Hear me!" He growls. "So stop move, stop thinking that and let me help you get better and…" He stops Sora with a single look. "If you think you are working tonight then you are wrong. You'll sit down on a stool and let me make drinks in your place! Got it!"

The brunet blinks at first then nods. Accepting the rules and letting Roxas breathe out and force himself to relax. Loosening the force on Sora's chest and managing a loving smile despite wishin to keep the frown. He really couldn't stay mad at this guy. It was like looking in a mirror, except this one isn't just human. It has power behind it that he himself has feared since birth. Roxas let a laugh out.

"Wh...what?"

"I went..to say your full name but I don't know it." Roxas confessed.

The wolf slowly loses his frown and starts to laugh as well.

"I am an idiot." The blond keeps laughing. "What is your name? Full, please."

"Sora Aurora Hikari." The reply came first then came: "What's your full name, Roxas?"

"Roxas Henry Channing. Nice to meet you, Mr. Hikari."

"Henry huh? Didn't think you would have such a rhymable name." Sora teased then winced when he moved to get comfortable. "Ow, but now I know."

"Well it isn't as nice as yours. Your's has the name of the light in the sky. That can't really be placed as worst full name. 'Cept your initials, Mr. Sah."

"Says you, Mr. RHC."

It goes oddly quiet. Both aware of the three dogs watching them basically flirt back and forth. A feeble attempt to keep Sora's mind off the pain. Least 'til Roxanne got over watching to normal men flirt instead of standing with the medkit in her hands.

"Before Sora has more pain go on." The blond finally looks behind him at her. "Can you pass me the medkit please? I can tend to his wounds."

She walks closer and held the small object towards him. Roxas carefully yet quickly takes it and opens the cases. It isn't baren but has seen obvious use over the years. There is only a small portion of ace bandages he could really use. Some bagged gauze and medical tape yet no burn or first aid cream. This explained why Aerith is the healer of the wolves. No doubt she has much better, more effective equipment than this simple piece of equipment. The blond looks away from the medkit to Sora and sighs.

"So we got nothing worth trying in this medkit. I have to get you to Aerith somehow and not jolt or make these wounds worse than they already are." He touches around the burn marks. "That or somehow get her to come here but she has Lucien.."

"Wait..Lucien? What about him? What happened last night after I lost it?"

"Kairi got attacked. It stressed her out enough to force labor. I got the honor...pulling your kid out and sewing her back up so yeah. Congrats, you are a dad. I delivered him. Never again." The blond pulls his phone out.

Unlocking it with a single swipe of his finger.

"You really should lock that better."

"It's that or I am locked out forever." replies Roxas, tapping Aerith's name and waiting for a reply.

"Hello, Aurora speaking. Aerith is currently busy."

"Hey Aurora, it's Roxas. Listen, the medkit we have here isn't well stocked. I can't tend to Sora's wounds. Tell me you have someone willing to either pick him up or bring one to me?"

Aurora stays quiet but he listens to the background sounds on the line. He hears her saying an order to someone to grab one of the many traveling first aid bags and stock that with enough to help her son out. She then returns her attention to the phone call.

"I am sending Tidus out to you. Aerith told us where Sora is at so don't worry. I am not mad...worried. Upset he didn't make it home in time as well." Aurora let a long sigh out. "Take care of him."

"Can you pass a message onto Aerith for me? Let her know I want to be trained to be a healer too? If you have a human healer than any humans that join your pack can get help from me. Especially if its a full moon." Roxas tells her. "I can be useful. Instead of just...being the next alpha's mate."

It got quiet again but he could feel a smile through the phone as the wolf leader spoke once more, "I'll pass it on. Welcome to a new rank." She hung up before he could say anything.

"Everything okay?" Sora watches from where he is still laying on the floor. "Also, can I get up now? I won't fight but I want to sit up and I can't use my hands to get up."

He shoots a quick glance towards the three working on the door. Then helps Sora sit up. Propping the brunet, back first against the counter. Taking Sora's right hand and checking the burn marks again. Not directly touching any part of the blackened skin. It isn't a welcome sight still. To him, this skin should be allowed to heal better. Screw the humans living here. They didn't want to attack humans. Didn't wish any to know they existed even. So why every wolf couldn't just...leave the island during a full moon. His mind stops on that thought. If they couldn't swim as a wolf...then they could just leave the island before night fell. With no way to reach a human and an ocean between them and the island they live on, they could finally stop with the silver closets.

"Hey, can you swim as a wolf?" Roxas asks, taking Sora off guard.

"what?"

"Can you swim as a wolf?" The blond repeats.

The brunet looks towards Goofy, Max and Roxanne but the three are still busy. He looks back and simply shrugged to show he didn't have any answer. Roxas sighs and nods. Formulating the idea first then opening his mouth to speak.

"What if we found an island close by to put you there next full moon. Test out whether you can swim or not." He offers. "If you can't then every full moon, we just put you there before night falls."

Sora blinked, staring at him then away for a single second: "I mean it is called Destiny Islands. So.." He stops at the confused expression Roxas has. "What? You really thought we only have the one island? We have four islands. It's an island chain."

"Bullshit. If it was a chain of islands then I would have seen a second island by now. I have walked the entire island and have not once seen another island." The blond states. "So I call bull."

"And you haven't gone to the way back behind the commercial area. It's where Panda Island is. Beyond that is Star Island then followed by Wolf Island." Sora corrects him. "You also could look up a map if you think I am wrong or ask my mother who was born on Wolf Island."

He wanted to ask about looking up one but steps has them look towards the somewhat fixed up front door. Tidus arrived at last. Bag over one shoulder and a grim, exhausted look. Roxas mentally reminded himself that technically these people were up for a full day. Meaning, their body didn't actually sleep. It simply got forced to be an animal for a full night and a few hours in the morning. His mind then heard the worst news possible about tonight. It would be another full moon. It was that rare occurrence where the moon would be full until tomorrow. Before Sora could even say a single word though, the blond stands up.

"You are telling him that he has to go back into a silver closet after what he just came out of?" Roxas gestures to where the large silver cage is located. "He has worse burns than he normally gets!"

"Roxas…" Sora spoke but is ignored.

"No, don't you tell me this is okay when it isn't close to being okay. You expect me to let you go back into another closet smaller than the last and burn your skin even more?" The blond looks at him. "I don't mean to be rude..let alone even control you but I don't want to find you dead or burned nearly to death."

The brunet sighs but gives him a gentle smile, "We have no other way, unless you have an idea?" He laughs when all he gets from Roxas is a scowl. "Then it is what it is."

"But…"

Tidus steps in then, aware of what he is getting into; "None of us can really help when this happens. It isn't always either. Stress over it too much and you may end up making yourself go crazy."

Roxas looks at Sora then and sees the brunet has his eyes closed. Lightly dozing off but after last night, he didn't really blame him. After hearing and seeing just how painful it really is to turn under the moon. Then picturing that while constrained by silver chains in a closet. The idea of it all makes him sick to his stomach.

"I don't like this, but I get it." Roxas grumbled, scowling. "I just...I can't help any of you. I am in training."

"And soon you won't be. Tonight, during the full moon. Your lessons begin to take the mantle of healer." Tidus tells him. "This way, you will be ready for the morning after. Us older wolves can easily somewhat handle the transformations under full moons. Outside that, we can't really shift into a full wolf form."

"I saw, it's parts of your wolf form you get." The blond sighs. "I wish it were easily controlled though during the full moon for those under twenty five is all."

"Well, the alpha's son has a point. Prove to us you have ideas and we'll...think on trying them out." Tidus gives him a shrug. "In the meantime, just relax and learn Aerith's craft."

Roxas gives a curt nod. Watching the blond wolf turn and walk away. Going by the family of dogs building still. Before it got even worse for Sora, he pulled the kit closer and unzips it. Finding all the tools needed to help end the brunet's pain at last. Looking up reveals that the young alpha is actually fast asleep though. It isn't a peaceful sleep but it is deep enough that touching a hand doesn't even bother him.

"Guess this will work." The blond just gives him a warm smile. "At least sleep gives you a chance to be out of pain."


	20. Double Full Moon, Pt 2

**Since, Xion is on the Island, I won't be switching back to Radiant Garden until she has to leave. I'll simply switch to her point of view.**

* * *

After tending and wrapping up the burn marks as gently as he could, Roxas just sat next to Sora throughout the morning. Letting the brunet sleep while pondering what he could do to help once he got him back to that...second silver prison. The idea of taking him to an island though. If they really couldn't swim in their wolf form then perhaps. He began to follow the path this could lead down. If a wolf under the full moon can't swim, for whatever reason; then it could save the future generations to come. They could stop having to rely on brutal methods and maybe even keep the secret even better. Roxas pulls out his phone and with a few clicks actually pulls up a map of this island chain they talked about. Finding a map instantly and seeing Sora to be right.

Double Full Moon Pt 2

Chapter 20

There are four major islands in a single chain. The biggest being Wolf Island and the second biggest being the one they all currently live on. There is a small patch of land by the Wolf Island but he just figured it to be a part flooded off an on. There are even bridges connecting Wolf and Star Island as well as a dock. Signs that people probably once lived there. Sora did mention his mother was born on that island. Perhaps wolves once had an entire island to themselves. No humans unless one counted the mates of the wolves. He keeps studying the map and realizes that despite it being a chain of islands. The Main Island has some distance between Panda Island itself. They could use that as a test island.

"Looking up the islands?" Sora's exhausted voice asks.

Roxas just laughs and looks his way, "You were right. Four islands. I was formulating a plan to maybe test out a new way to handle this full moon business."

The brunet laughs next, "You are a comedian."

"Thank you. I take pride in my dark humor." Roxas just bows his head then looks at the map again. "You are welcome for the laughs as well."

"We will have to get you an offering for the Panda." Sora looks at the phone screen then at Roxas's confused stare. "What?"

"An offering..to a panda?"

"Yeah, it's so you can be blessed with good luck. So they say. No one really knows why we do it. We just...sorta make an offering and then explore the island. You also have to do it every visit." Sora explains.

"Is...there actually a panda there?"

The brunet just smiles at his question, "who knows~?"

"I hate you." The blond can't help but laugh while looking at the map some more. "Orchard? As in...fruit tree Orchard?"

"Yeah, when I was growing up. She told me about the original Secret Place. People would have to take a rowboat to Panda Island to make an offering during tourist season and then if they were members of our Bar, they could hop aboard a motorboat and take it to Star Island. There, they see the Orchard we planted and harvested year round. We have an apple, orange, banana...any fruit tree is there. Even one called Paopu fruit trees. It naturally grows on the island and grows year round." Sora explains, looking proud. "She told me she could run through the trees and always find at least one ready to harvest."

The brunet leans his head back against the bar.

"I wish I could have seen it. It must have been a beautiful place." Roxas sighs. "Maybe; we can go see if the trees are alright."

"I mean, we could today before I...go into that stupid closet again. We own the boats."

"Do I have to stop by Panda Island?" The blond asks then sees Sora's expression telling him they have to. "Fine, we'll...bring an offering to this...Panda Island. What do I bring?"

"Bamboo, duh." The brunet says. "It isn't good for actual pandas but they eat it still."

Roxas cleared his search bar and actually types in what Pandas eat and began to research the information. Sora leaning close enough to read and hear it be read out loud.

"Let's see...Pandas have a simple diet that consists of various leaves, stems and the shoots of bamboo and have to eat at least twelve to thirty-eight kilograms of it on a daily basis. This ad is blocking half my information." Roxas just ignores it. "They do branch out at times and eat Pika or small rodents."

He clears the search again and shrugs, "I got curious and I am so happy to have better internet to look up stuff like that."

Sora laughs, "You should look up the mascot for Zanarkand."

The blond sits still for awhile then actually looked it up to see it is a simple blitzball. Allowing Sora to see the most dumbfounded expression ever. Then looking up Radiant Garden and Destiny Islands. The paopu fruit came up once more and then a very boring crown did for the garden.

"Wow, everyone is kinda...spot on with what they have for mascots. No animals? Nothing?"

"I mean we could have made it the Wolf but there aren't any actual wolves on the islands. You are thinking the Garden seeing as they are connected to more mainland." Sora explains. "For us, it's mostly fruit trees and fish. So…" He shrugs.

"I can see the fish and now I see why it is the fruit tree." Roxas got up. "Before we waste daylight."

He moves to help Sora up but sees the brunet stand on his own. It clearly hurt to push himself up but managed to do so. Walking looked to hurt as well but it didn't slow him down. They walk by the working family. The medic bag on Roxas's shoulder. Ready to use any part of it for this trip. They didn't make any stops since it seems the only places on the way were empty buildings, the casino and across from that, the Community Theatre. It is the turn to the left that has him confused. There is not beaten path or road. Just trees spanning the length behind the Commercial district. As they walk through it, they hit the other side. There is a small beach and a few beached row boats. Just beyond the water is the next island in this chain. He looks over at Sora. Worried about him but trying not to show it as they reach one of the boats.

With ease, he is told to get in it and has to watch Sora move the ship into the water. Having to ignore the painful hissing, until the brunet hops into the boat when entering deeper waters. Easily beginning to row. Telling Roxas that he didn't have to row. Not when he would be administering medicine in case of emergencies. Sees as now, even he is higher in rank than Sora. Then having to explain that he is only the son of the alpha. It meant he has no real power, yet. Roxas has more power than he does since he would be considered a healer.

"I didn't mean to overstep and take power from you." Roxas sighed, looking at the water. "I only wanted to help."

"That's okay. The more you help us, the more power you are granted. Yes, you are a rank above me but that means you'll be better protected because of that rank. Any raid we plan, if we ever have those raids. You'll have first hand information." Explains Sora, rowing still. "You'll also be granted information that I am not allowed yet. It's just part of how we work. When my mom does die or in some cases, gets too old to run the pack. That's when I step in and get power."

"But what about your brother? He is the older brother right so wouldn't full power go to him first?" asks the blond, setting the bag onto the bottom of the boat. "Cause that is how kingdom's are run. The oldest boy gets the throne and then until an heir is produced, the second oldest gets it next."

"It can't be run by a human. A human running a pack of wolves wouldn't fly with any pack. Because we are werewolves and not normal wolves, we wouldn't want to have someone who can't understand or feel our pain in charge." Sora explains. "If the person in charge, knows our pain and can understand it...then we can get behind them because of that."

"That...actually makes sense and is a good point. Vanitas is, was fully human. How old was he when you last saw him anyways? Sorry it is off topic but I have been dying to ask."

"I never met them." Responds Sora, seeing the surprise in Roxas's expression. "I know of them and what they did. How...they interacted with my mom and the pack. What they did, said...liked, disliked. Their appearance because of stories mom has told me as well as pictures. But what they sound like, I don't know."

"I'm...I'm sorry. I just assumed with how you talk about them; that…"

"It's okay. It sounds like I met them but I haven't and it's okay. I can't cry over people I never met. I just move on really." He keeps rowing. "I want to ask you though, what it is like to have a sibling. I wanted to meet mine and grow up with my brother but fate wasn't with me. While I know you lost yours, you still had her for some time."

"Fun. Aggravating. Annoying. Awesome. Um…" Roxas shrugs to show he can't really describe the idea. "I honestly can't describe how it feels well enough. It is something one should experience. Not every family with siblings is the same. Some say it was bad, some say it was good and others; like me. Say it was the best of both worlds."

"Would you go back and live through it again?"

"Yes and I would make it so I wouldn't lose her or my family. It would mean that I never get to meet you and it would suck but now, I can...move on enough to where I would be okay with it." Roxas gives Sora a smile. "Who knows, you may have a chance to save Vanitas."

"Ha, you wish." The brunet stops rowing and hops out.

Pulling the boat onto a beach and dropping it into the sand. Looking at Roxas for him to hop out onto the sand next. The ocean water bobbing back and forth onto the sand peacefully. Near the beach sits a once proud, broken dock. Parts now gone, no doubt floated away during the years with the rest tilted into the sand beneath shallow waters. Above that lay a built observation deck and a broken platform and ladder in a pile. Palm trees growing up between the boards or around it. He scans along the top to the middle and sees a treehouse built far above them. Like the rest though, the ladders and ramps were broken and in a pile now. He moved on and saw a waterfall running into a small pool with a small natural cave leading somewhere. His eyes keep scanning and sees a door on the ground. A way to the backside of the island in sight.

Roxas then looks at the beach and at the center lays a single panda statue on an alter. A pile of burnt bamboo and a basket of untouched bamboo in the sand before it. When he tried to move it, he found the basket to be melted into the sand itself. With guidance from his boyfriend, he managed to properly burn a single piece of bamboo in front of the sculpture. He then got told to just follow him. There isn't a need to watch the piece burn. So long as he burned it. He ran back long enough to grab the medical bag and checks the time. They spent a few hours at the Bar. Meaning they wouldn't be back in time to get him back to the closet again if they went to the next island. As they go to the back of the island, he sees a broken bridge between a natural sand ledge and another sand ledge on the far side of another shallow pool with a waterfall.

They slide down and cross through the shallow water to another beach with only palm trees and docked motorboats. Another island just a short ride from this island. From their vantage though, he can see trees and small items on it. Taking a quick glance, he sees that Sora is staring at the island. After shaking off the shock, he heads to the motorboat and got on. Motioning for Roxas to follow. He does and quietly watches him figure out how to work the boat and get it started. Backing the ship up once he had the anchor pulled up. Soon enough, they were on the next island and the boat got anchored and powered off.

"Here we are, Star Island." Sora gets off and sees the beach quickly ends at grass.

In the grass are various fruits, long fallen from actual thriving trees. He checks the season on the internet and sees that it is summer still. After, he looks back up at the trees and see some are empty but as he goes deeper. Sees many bearing Avocado, Apples, Peaches, and Elderberries. When they found the old Secret Place, behind it they found a garden with BlueBerry bushes and Raspberry bushes in the back. Sora looks back and blinks at all the other empty trees. Roxas is doing the same.

"Wow, so they have been flourishing all this time?" Sora slowly smiles as he reaches up and plucks a peach. "They are ripe too. No wonder we have always won that drink making contest in the past."

"Hey, check this out." Roxas walks up with a star shaped fruit. "I found this on a curved tree. There are more that way."

He points to another part of the Orchard. The blond had already taken a bite of the fruit as well.

"It's really good. Here, try one." He hands a fresh one to Sora to eat, while eating another part of his own.

Sora takes the fruit then bites his own fruit. Nodding and taking another bite. It was really sweet. It is even better than the peach he took a bite out of. Now he wished they stuck to this location. It is a prime location for fruits and while it is far from town. The name now made more sense. Unless you were a member, it was truly a Secret Place. He keeps eating and heads to the old bar. Finding the door broken in and overgrowth inside the bar.

"It has seen better days." Roxas comments. "We should have them move back here."

He looks at his phone and sees they have to start heading back soon.

"I see the time but we won't make it back." Sora put the fruit down. "...I don't…"

Roxas walks up to his side.

"I don't want to hurt anyone Roxas. What if I hurt you again?" The brunet asks, looking at him. "Bad enough I lost the crown pendant mom gave me but now this will be the second time I don't make it."

"Let's head back now. If we don't make it, then...I guess we see if wolf you can truly swim." He sighs, taking Sora's hand into his. "So let's go but first."

The blond takes part of the paopu Sora is eating on and for fun, ate the piece. It does exactly what he wanted. It makes the brunet blush but also get a little playful himself. Taking a piece off his own and eating it with a smirk. He then just laughs and dodged Sora attempting to smack. Running out of the dilapidated bar with Sora following. Glancing back in time to see the fruit lose some kind of glow. He ignores it though as a trick of the sunset's light flowing through. A sign that the days were going to get shorter and Fall coming around the corner.

"Roxas...let's get to the other island and see if we can't make it back. Maybe give me time to find my pendant."

"Oh, right!" Roxas stops by the ship and searches his pockets then pulls up the crown out. "I found it on my way to you this morning. I'll keep it on me and hope to find a gold chain to replace the one that broke."

"Thank you. I thought I lost that." He sighs, letting it be put back in the same pocket once again. "Let's get into the ship and try and get me back in time."

They look towards the sun and see it is setting which means the moon will brighten soon. Even as they got onto the ship and power it up. Sora is more focused on the sun then the time. They make it to Panda Island again but it is clear they won't make it to the house. Even as they turn the ship off and anchor it. Even when they walk back the way they came. It just makes it more clear. They ran out of time again. The brunet just gets Roxas to the rowboat and has him get ready to leave. He takes off his coat, shoes and socks. Then takes off his shirt and sighs.

"I'm sorry Sora. I shouldn't have done this today." Roxas put the items in the rowboat and got in. "Need met to stick around?"

"No, head on back. Don't miss lessons on my account." He says then has Roxas get into the boat. "Whatever you do, just keep rowing. Don't turn around, don't come back."

The blond lets him get pushed into the water, "But...it is gonna hurt you." He argues. "You didn't get to recover at all."

He pushes the boat with enough force that it starts to float backwards. In time for the sun to let the moon begin filling the darkening sky. Making him step back onto the beach and look right up at the glowing moon. The blond just watches the last parts of the remaining sun quickly fade then watch that same painful transformation. Waiting and watching as the large wolf spots him. Running straight into the water but stopping when it got to deep. Roaring in anger and looking for a way to him. They couldn't swim in that form. They could use this! This would be perfect. Roxas grabs the oars and began to row back to the main island. Watching Sora fade out of sight. It felt wrong to maroon him there but it ended up working. Now he could keep people safe on the island and he could help them avoid the younger generation suffering.

"I am sorry Sora. Please...forgive me." He sighs, reaching the island. "I'll come back for you."

He gets out and pulls the ship onto the beach and looks at Panda Island.

"At least, I know you are safe." He leaves and heads back to Aerith's to see everyone still there.

Including Auron, who looks to be curious as to why he was here but Sora isn't. Soon enough, even they question why Sora isn't here and he decides to be honest.

"Sora got marooned on an island. He couldn't swim so maybe we should use the island instead of those silver traps." Roxas tells them all. "It's safe and we can finally stop burning future generations!"

Thanks to the new rank, it seems he is able to get attention on him and even listen to him. Taking in what he said, thinking on it and muttering to one another. Only to have Auron speak up with a tone of sass.

"I mention that we can't swim and I am told, "oh no Auron, we have this covered. We can just burn our children because this has always worked." but then this new healer in training says it and all sudden…" Oh, yeah. He makes a good point." Nevermind me mentioning it _years_ ago, before he was even a sperm. No, It's just an old man rambling...about better ideas."

"Auron…" Aurora sighs, hearing the old man continued.

"I mean, I am just old right? A rambling, old man who simply wants to help his fellow pack members _not_ burn their wrists or use silver to bind them into a silver closet." He says, taking a drink from a bottle.

"Auron," Growls Aurora, becoming irritated more.

"No, let the new healer reveal that great revelation!"

"Okay Auron!" Aurora yells. "I get it! Got it! It was a perfectly good strategy. I got it! You were right! You have been right all this time!"

Auron took a long swig from his bottle, "great leadership right. Can't...can't wait to see what else our Alpha has in store."

Aurora just scowls but he smiles at her and raises his bottle.

"You're welcome." He continues to drink.

Everyone just remains quiet as Aurora decided to move on and let Aerith teach Roxas all that he would need to know.


	21. Observe

Xion could only watch from the shadows as Roxas, a hunter and the princess all came back from the island just a few minutes out to sea. It wasn't a long wait but they came back with the werewolf that killed Axel. The only other vampire that had been allowed to come with her. Yet she didn't feel so bad. The redhead was stuck in one loop. A loop where he had been determined to get that blond stink bug back at his side. She did admire his ideals and on some level understood that Roxas had done something for Axel that many thralls could not. On a very shameful level to her, she saw a tweak of human obsession. A means to have proof one had or was indeed alive. In the end, that obsession got him killed.

Observe

Chapter 21

She keeps watching from her hiding spot. Watching and gathering information on she should approach the princess once again. The last time was a disaster. With one grab, she managed to make the redhead scream in terror then double over while blood and some clear fluid flowed her lower regions. In a panic, Xion backed away fast and ran off before she could be spotted. Now, here she was once again. Watching from the side lines, waiting for the moment to get the princess alone once again. When they began to speak, her mind focused on that. She could learn habits, plans and then from there, see when she could strike. What had her surprised is the sight of a baby in that blond stink bug's arms. He left with it in a basket and kept checking on it as the boat had been taken off the island. So where was it?

"Can I ask why I can't look in the basket now?" The brunet wolf asks, getting her attention back to the moment at hand. "You have me worried."

"It's something good." The princess says, keeping his eyes on her. "I promise. I wouldn't be here without reason."

"You should resting. After...Kairi, you suffered the first night of this double full moon." The wolf reminds her. "I was told about what he did and how Lucian was brought into this world. How are you even...standing at this moment?"

"I was cleared to leave by Aerith. So long as I am careful, my stitches will heal. It will leave a scar but it can be a reminder. One that allows me to be proud that I lived to watch the boy I helped make grow up." the princess gave him a smile then moves when the blond was behind her.

She sees the wolf go from worried to look a parent made when first seeing their child. It was clear the princess and the wolf made the child. News she could have to tell her master when she got the chance. She would also have to inform him of the wound inflicted upon the royal family member. Xion often heard him tell Marluxia that in order to secure the throne, the vampire would have impregnate the woman. If the baby had come from a wolf and given birth during a full moon though. All plans related to that went out the window instantly. There would be no way to secure the throne. A set back they could handle, unless she decided to take the princess out.

Xion saw no point in retrieving the now corrupt human. Not only did she have a wolf child but now, she would no longer be able a normal child. In her eyes, this princess didn't deserve to be even brought back home to the royal family. They needed her for one reason and if done right, they could have this princess give up the throne. It could be given to the vampires then. Her master would be in control and she could remain in the title of princess. Having full claim as the true heir to the kingdom.

She keeps watching and listening to the four in front of her.

"Demyx and Zexion have been guarding me alongside Riku." The princess says, touching the hunter's shoulder. "They said they would continue until I am strong again."

The wolf is smiling at his child. Holding the baby in his arms while talking to the three. They were planning to head back to the alpha female's house. From there, they would keep to that location for the next few days. The princess would be held up in that one location for the next few days. Xion would have to wait for her to be told she could leave without being escorted. Since, none of them really had the privileges a leader would. The vampire would have to wait it out and watch for that moment to come. She then hears a tidbit she didn't know how her master would take.

"I hear you managed to learn most of the basics last night." The hunter says at the stink bug.

"Yeah, I am going to be learning the rest tonight and then relearn them while learning more information about shortcuts." The blond proudly says, crossing his arms. "I am actually gonna be useful and not just his mate."

She stares at the stink bug. He...was a mate to the wolf. The wolf that the princess had a baby with?! Xion sees them slowly walk away. She follows. Noting a limp in the wolfs stride. Full moons were good for them. She was learning a lot already but texting this all wouldn't help her out. The only way she could get a chance to inform her master is when they would go quiet. Hopefully on the walk to this main base, she could inform her master of what she learned then continue to gather more information, even after they entered the premises of the alpha's house.

The walk was quiet. So while tailing the, Xion called up her master. He answered with a normal volume while she spoke in a whisper.

"Master, I have lots to inform you off. Some good news but most of it is bad news." She whispers, following as quietly as possible. "Axel has been killed by a werewolf. The very stink bug blond he lost has come here to this island and is the mate and healer in training in fact to his wolf. He is part of the wolf clan, as is Demyx and Zexion."

"Traitorous scumbags."Xemnas mutters. "What else have you learned? What of the princess?"

"I have found her sir. She was pregnant with that stink bug's mate's child. She has given birth to a prince to be, during a full moon. I am sorry master but from what I gathered. She will no longer be able to bear children."

"A setback we can handle once she is safely back home and under our control. What else?"

"Nothing new. The princess will be under heavy guard until she has fully recovered. When she is able to leave without stressing the wound and is alone, I plan to try and grab her once again."

"Listen carefully Xion. My next orders will be absolute." Xemnas says.

"Yes master, what are your orders?"

"You will continue to monitor the princess. I will be sending another vampire to aid you. When they arrive, I want you to take her place there. We can't let them know she is gone. You will infiltrate that pack. Learn all you can, who their leader is and the means of us taking over as their masters." Xemnas orders. "Larxene and Vanitas will be joining you in a day. Watch them, study the princess in every manner she conducts herself now. Is that clear?"

"Yes master. I shall learn who she is now and when she is Larxene's hands, take her place."

"Good, be ready to make a move when Larxene arrives." He hung up.

Xion ends the call and watches as the four enter a large, two bedroom house. Demyx and Zexion are outside with two other wolves on the porch. Guarding it for any intruders. Wolves could pick up a vampire's scent. Even if she took Kairi's place, she would have to find a way to fool those around her. The ones who aren't wolves and make it look as if the pack can be deceitful. For the time being, she would bide her time. Observe the new mannerisms of the princess, her voice and habits. Then take her place here until her time came to leave and resume her rightful place as the double. At least, for a little while until an "accident" would befall the real princess. With no choice, they would then need her to take her place once more; forever. The vampire smirks and keeps watch.


	22. Listen

The next day rolled around quickly for Xion. Watching from her spot and noting that the hunter once again is back. The princess on the front porch with the wolf. The baby in the wolf's arms with the blond sitting on the porch rail. The four talking and laughing. All of them unaware she is listening in once again. The alpha female and the healer were present as well and she found out that the stink bug's mate is the alpha female's son. He would be the next leader of this entire pack. The entire pack accepted Demyx and Zexion so much that they could come and go as they please. The two could even sleep in the basement of the leader's house during the day. It would be hard to get that kind of trust if she was to take Kairi's place.

Known Listener

Chapter 22

She keeps watching and listening.

"He is already so big." The princess cooes, leaning on the arm of her chair. "He has your eyes Sora."

"But he has your hair." the wolf held the baby up. "Look at you."

"Can I hold him next?" The hunter asks.

"Sorry, Roxas called dibs first." laughs the wolf, letting the stink bug carefully take the baby into his arms. "Just like that. There ya go."

"He is so small." The stink bug says, cooing at the baby in his arms.

Xion could only gag at how awful that baby would smell once she got a hold of it. She remembered how terrible his smell was contained in the castle. Now, it would be mixed with that...dog smell. The idea of having to pretend to love that baby just to get it from those wolves. She could only silently gag while watching still. The hunter got his turn to hold the child next. The princess standing and claiming she would go use the bathroom. She did her best to see inside the house but the door is shut as fast as it is opened. A growl escaped her lips, she became silent when more wolves were walking up the street. They turn and head right up the steps. Heading right inside.

She moves to try and find a window and hears the three men conversing.

"So is the baby...human, wolf and vampire?" The hunter asks.

"Y'know he is Riku. I did the test last night. It came out with those results." The stink bug sighed, waving a hand in the air. "Not sure what that means for him growing up but we'll see."

"It may be the same situation as I was in. My vampiric DNA just shot my time as a child went by fast. I stopped aging at...shoot when did I stop aging?"

"I remember seeing you stop aging at about 14. I mean...you just shot up Sora. Almost every few weeks, you were older by one year." The hunter says. "How it was stopped, when it was stopped is unknown to me."

"Either way, that will happen." The wolf tells him. "Meaning, he will also speedingly grow up. Goody."

"I am sure he won't grow as fast as you did." Xion heard from the princess.

She goes back to her original hiding spot and sees her back on the porch. Sitting in the chair again and relaxing.

"Aerith said my stitches are healing nicely. I still have to wait for a few days though." She says, leaning against the armchair.

"You have us." The stink bug brought up, carefully taking the baby back. "Little Lucian is here too huh buddy?"

"For someone who is only dating the father, you seem to be acting like his other parent." The hunter shoves the stink bug by the arm. "You are only dating him Rox, not married."

"I can aww over a baby ya asshole." The blond glares at the hunter then cooes and smiles at the baby in his arms.

Xion just scrunched her nose up. That royal baby would stink so bad once she got a hold of him. It also meant that they would have to turn that baby at the proper age, while trying not to spit out the dog blood running in his veins. The more she listened, the more she realized this genetic make up came...from the wolf.

"Either way, since you are like him Sora. Raising him should be easy." The hunter says.

"Thanks Riku, I feel loads better now about how I was conceived. How my mother being attacked by a female vampire is my fault." The wolf says. "Not how it was a planned attack to get a pup under their control; or how my brother is not that vampires permanent thrall for life."

The hunter let a scoff out, "yeah, and it's clear you are still salty. It wasn't my point. My point was you know how it feels to feel left out."

"How does that help?" The stink bug questions.

"It...well...I had a point." The hunter just groans.

"What was your point? To make Sora feel more upset that his son isn't just wolf but also got vampire in him? That he will always feel unaccepted not just from humans, but possibly vampires and the pack?" The princess brings up. "I admire your courage to have him face this Riku but it stings Sora and will sting Lucian. The best thing we can do is have both learn to accept their genetics, at their pace."

"Asshole."

"I am not one who hunts down "monsters" like Sora or his pack. You joined that crew. You made it your mission to hunt them down." The princess leans against her arm. "So who is the asshole here?"

The hunter let a sigh out, "My point was he can help Lucian understand how it works. I wasn't trying to isolate you or your son. Just..get that across."

"Riku, you know I don't care for it. It doesn't matter how you paint your words. That topic is a painful reminder that my mother can never bear anymore pups, that her second son has the blood of a corpse in him. Now, her grandchild does as well." The wolf stood up. "I know what you meant...it just doesn't help."

It got quiet but the princess began to speak to break the silence.

"We should just ignore the information. We don't know if he will actually age quickly or not. If he does, we will do our best to adjust to it. If not, we act as if it doesn't exist. Deal?" She put a hand out.

"Deal." The three put their hands on top of her hand.

The stink bug carries the child into the house with the princess next to him. The wolf and hunter though, look towards her hiding spot. Xion ducks down and listens.

"I keep feeling as if we are being watched." The hunter says. "Unless it's Demyx pretending to "be a tree" and "not be a tree" once again."

"Those two are fast asleep in my cellar. Mom said there are two more vampires on the island. If things continue, we will have to move back to Wolf Island. It will be safe there. We can commute thanks to the bridge seeing and boats we own." The wolf says. "It that or we risk being attacked by...whatever is out there."

"What does it smell like?"

"Corpse. Mom said two. I...I killed one. The other is still here." The wolf's tone sounds distraught.

"You saved your mate Sora. That vampire would have taken him away and imprisoned him."

"It doesn't change what I have done."

She hears a door open and shut again.

"I know you are out there!" The hunter yells. "Mark my words. If I find you, you'll be met with me and a silver stake through your heart and skull!"

A door opening and slamming shut has her jump. They knew. She has to find a new spot to hide and listen from now. Xion uses that moment to call up Xemnas. Waiting for an answer in fear. Feeling it intensify as she keeps looking for a new hiding spot. When he did answer, she managed to find a new spot.

"Master, the hunter and wolf. They knew I was listening, hiding close by. I gathered more information but I had to move elsewhere."

Xemnas let a sigh out, "Larxene and Vanitas are on the ferry as we speak. What have you learned?"

"The wolf, he has vampire in him. It isn't a lot but it was enough to pass it onto his child. They are hybrids master. To top it off, the father of the baby is the alpha female's son! Think of what power that could do for you. If you kill the alpha female and make the son your puppet, they'll fall in line."

"No, we would have to train all the wolves but the first we train is the alpha male to be. What of his mate?"

"That...is where the trouble is. It's that blond stink bug. Seems he has adopted the son as well." She informs him.

"Our methods don't work on him. We can't turn him and the mind control doesn't work on him always. We will have to take him out as well. Keep an eye on them but start typing Larxene. Once she arrives, meet up with her. Understood?"

"Yes Master."


	23. Lay Low For A Bit

**These chapters are short due to not having much going on and I am working up to another longer chapter.**

* * *

Xion waited but saw no signs of the four willing to leave the house. The windows allowed her to see inside. The four were in the living room. Often, she saw the wolf or hunter looking out the window. The building made it hard to know what got said but she couldn't focus on that. It was gonna be hard to know when the princess would even be alone. Since two of the four knew she had been listening and had been hiding the entire time they returned to the main base. They would be staying indoors. Taunting her by sitting near the windows, actively looking out and being smug. Instead of staying though, she left early and heads to the docks. Where Larxene and Vanitas were waiting.

Lay Low

Chapter 23

"About time, Placeholder. What took so long?"

Xion crossed her arms, "I was gathering Intel, as my master dictated. Listen, we have a situation I didn't think would happen. They are now inside the alpha's house next to the window. They know I have been listening to them. So much so, they are looking out the windows."

"Maybe if you hid your scent better, then they would have never caught wind of you. They are dogs. Now we do this my way. Since this princess is among the pack, we have to play it safe. We back off, let them relax. Think it is safe." She pats Vanitas on the head. "We then send him to have a…'family' reunion when they go for...walk."

"And you are going to get them to go on this walk, how?" Xion leans close to her. "It isn't as if you can mind control one to suggest it."

"It is why we back off and lay low. Once they feel safe, they will leave. Allowing us to take that stink bug out, grab the royal baby and wound the wolf. We then grab the princess when she is alone. If we can't grab the baby, we can nab the princess and come back for the baby. In the meantime, you'll be here in her place. Getting the baby across the ocean. We can turn that child when they are old enough." Larxene pulls Vanitas close and cooed happily at her puppet. "And my favorite boy won't fail me, unlike you."

"That is because you simply broke his mind inside and out. You made it so he wouldn't dare disappoint you. That is dangerous but did you listen? No, you just made it so that if he is ever caught by hunters, he'll just be killed after exposing you and all of us." Xion grumbles out, one hand on her head. "But hey, what do I know outside of how stupid you are."

The vampire moves on, Vanitas walking to keep up with her. They had charms to help with the sun but knew to take cover since they didn't always work after a few hours. She helped them get a hotel room to hunker down and wait. Once there, it was just her having to deal with Larxene fondling her favorite minion or crooning at him to let her drink from him. It is sickening, even for her to see such a sight. She could get behind Marluxia and Namine. He treated her well, probably even saved her from a hard life. Not that she knew the full details but Namine was the weakest thrall among them all. Marluxia always took too much and often had her resting more than doing any meaningful tasks. Xion always saw her at his side during meetings yes but what no one else saw stunned her. Each meeting would have him supporting her with one hand on her back.

"Do you have to fondle him so much? You make Marley look like a saint." Xion sighs.

"If Marley chose a better thrall than a sick child then I would have long since cared but Vani here was just too perfect to pass up. His blood is so enticing and his looks just too handsome." She held onto him. "Besides, Marluxia was too soft in his early days. The first thrall he chooses and its some sick girl that could barely walk, let alone even leave a bed. Pfft, he was an idiot for picking her. Unlike Axel, she was able to be turned and didn't smell."

"Namine was sick as a human?"

"God, how stupid are you? She was dying of leukemia. I told him not to bother but noo. He just had to save her." She waves a hand in the air. "Just so stupid."

"Either way, stop fondling your dead thrall. If you can't, get a room and do that." Xion begs. "Bad enough I have to wait this out with you."

Larxene stood and with a wave, had Vanitas follow her to one of the rooms. Leaving Xion to just lean back and grumble. Now she has to wait out the next few days with these two.


	24. Larxene's Plan

After finally backing off, Xion managed to return with Larxene and Vanitas to her original hiding place. It took a full week to let her prey actually let their guard down. Enough to be back outside the Alpha's house. Here is where she no longer sees a baby but a toddler. A two year old toddler being taught how to walk and talk and whatever it was that kids were taught. The sight has Larxene scoff in anger. She asked Xion where this baby was and all she could do was remind her that the baby has vampire DNA in its genetics. It took after the wolf; who is teaching him how to walk. It is here the blond female vampire looks back and recognizes the wolf. Eyes lighting up as if Christmas had just arrived.

Larxene's Plans

Chapter 24

Larxene laughed lightly, a smirk on her lips while they watch the four. The princess would play with the boy when the wolf wasn't teaching him how to walk. The stink bug watching with the hunter having a weapon close by. He was still on edge but not enough to realize she had come back; with company. It is only after she looks to Vanitas, did Xion hear the older vampire speak.

"Vannie, your brother has turned out to be quite the specimen. Your nephew is the same. A new branch of wolves..to be potential pets." Larxene chuckles, looking at the four on the porch again. "We will have to have you go and have a reunion soon."

"And this is matters to our current, how?" Xion questions.

"That pup's mother was supposed to be my breeder. I was going to have him be at my beck and call as my personal bodyguard. His brother would be my blood bag and the mother just used to breed wolves on wolves." Hisses the blond female vampire, leaning closer to Xion's face. "It was part of my plan to help us conquer the world but seems I failed. Still...I have a chance."

She looks back at Sora, "Because now I can take him and the princess's son and make them mine."

"The princess's son is under royal protection. Master Xemnas will be turning him into a vampire at the proper age. Neither of us can drink nor make him a pet." Xion quietly argues. "If you go against the Master's orders then you will be killed as easily as Axel was by the stink bug's mate."

"I'll have him killed by his very mate anyways." She waves her hand in the air. "Either way, they are mine. I'll just convince Xemnas that he is mine, by right."

"By right? Why? Because you once bite your thrall's mother? Who is a wolf? You didn't succeed the first time so why would capturing him now as an adult work in your favor?"

Larxene stares at the four awing over the toddler, "because he is still mostly human. Humans are attracted to us and that attraction leads to them bending to our will." Her smirk is back after hissing in Xion's face. "He was mine by right. That baby is mine by right. The princess can have another if Xemnas so desperately wants to have a child from her."

Xion went to speak but voices made her go silent.

"Hey I am going to Kairi back home finally." The hunter speaks up. "She got the green light but still has to take it easy but I'll be posting guards up after informing them of what happened, omitting...details."

"Thank you Riku." The wolf says.

Xion and Larxene watch the two leave and go to another house just behind the pack's home. The two female vampires watching and listening in for any other information. Listening and learning that in a single week, the wolf and stink bug had grown closer. A bad sign to Xion but Larxene made a joke about enjoying the death of the blond. Planning out loud how she would make him slowly kill the blond for her own entertainment. Ignoring the...image of how Xion would probably have to be there for that moment. She turned her attention to the couple at hand. The toddler grew in seven days and according to what she learned. That is still fast so they didn't know when the child would actually stop growing. The hunter stated that the wolf stopped growing at 14. When would the pup stop growing? If they didn't get to him in time, the child would never agree to their presence.

"Question, if that is a toddler that grew from a newborn baby in 7 days. How do you purpose we get the toddler away from the blond, raise him and convince him the wolf isn't his father?" She looks at Larxene. "I need an answer."

"You don't need to worry about that. "At the present moment, we can't actually obtain the toddler. The moment we get him will be later. We have to get the princess across the seas and you in her place. You will be the one to get the child overseas and when you do, I will expect you to deliver him to me and me alone."

"I will deliver him to my Master, not you." She argues.

Both look up to watch and listen more. The wolf was the only one outside the house. Glaring in their direction before turning and going back inside. Closing the door slowly while baring his teeth. It only made Larxene chuckle as she stood up.

"So feisty. I can't wait to break that spirit." She smirks.

"Whose spirit?" Demyx's voice makes both Xion and Larxene scream loudly and jump back. "You two are mean."

"And you reek of dog." Scoffs Larxene, Zexion next to Demyx, as always. "Both of you do. Why you two smell like a corpse dog?"

"Seems it helps our new family handle our scent. Why are you here? Admiring what you didn't obtain?" Zexion asks, crossing his arms. "If anything, you told me you gave up getting a pet. Why now?"

"That boy was mine by right and I am here to claim what should have been mine at the start." Larxene stated, a hand on her hip. "You two would never understand how hard it was to walk away from that breeder and now, I find out that he took that drop of blood? If that is all it takes to make a new form of wolf then I want to make more."

"That was an unlucky chance, any wolf forced to have vampire DNA would end in failure. You got lucky one time. That luck will not work out again. Seeing as the alpha won't ever let her son and grandson off this island chain." Demyx somehow says, stunning Xion and Larxene with how smart he actually sounded. "In fact, you could say that it is rather too risky to go after him now that he has his son. Roxie doesn't trust anyone outside the pack. He doesn't trust nor like vampires…sooo…"

"Shut up. Just you watch, I have plans. I am going to make an army of wolves from my breeder, bring them back here and wipe out any wolves who resist me and then I'll make the island chain my own territory. Claiming it in the name of all vampires then have you two killed." Larxene pulls Vanitas close with one arm and uses the other to stroke his face. "After all, I have the brother~"

"That is...just as creepy as it was at the start. Mind Breaking your victim, even after knowing how much he just mentally fell for you after the first bite." Zexion looks away from her. "You sicken me."

Larxene chuckles, "you say that…" She kissed Van's cheek. "He is mine, forever."

"Okay, we get it. You are a cougar who likes hot, young men being under your thrall. Can we please move on?" Xion grumbles.

The two ladies look back to where Zexion and Demyx are but see both gone. No signs that they were ever there. Instead of lingering, they decide to head back to their hotel room. Larxene planning that tomorrow, they would strike. Xion would once again attempt to take Kairi into their custody. Regardless of the princess having guards or not; she has to make an attempt now. Larxene would be sending Vanitas to attempt to take the toddler. She found out that the stink bug and wolf had plans to take the kid for a walk in the woods behind the house tomorrow night. It would be the perfect chance to send both out. She couldn't really disagree or go against her orders as the superior over her. The princess would be heading to some bar as would the wolf, stink bug and toddler to the same bar. They would take that chance because the pack would be returning to a normal, human work schedule. Her plan would have a short window and she stressed how easily Xion could ruin it if she got caught.

Larxene expressed how not managing to get the princess wouldn't bother since they were heavily guarding her. The toddler grab failing would make her irritated but they were dealing with dogs. It is annoying but Larxene couldn't help that. Once again blaming her for making them aware of their presence. Even stating that if the princess does something else to throw a wrench in their plans, that Xion would have to fix it when she takes her place. It only made her leave the blond vampire to her...broken minded thrall. It has the black haired vampire just grumble her protests.


End file.
